


Trying to Make Sense Out of this Confusion

by lucianowriter



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: AU - New York, David Rose pre-Schitt's Creek, Dubious/Passive consent, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Patrick is his business manager, Sebastien Raine is an asshole, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 52,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucianowriter/pseuds/lucianowriter
Summary: After his first successful show, David's father isn't entirely impressed with David's business sense. So, he hires Patrick Brewer. As they go along David finds himself trusting Patrick in ways he's never trusted anyone, which unnerves him. They are both in relationships that don't make them happy and they feel something between themselves, but they aren't quite sure what it is.





	1. Chapter 1

David Rose couldn't believe his luck. After selling out his first art show, Johnny Rose had decided his son needed a business manager. So, he hired one and told David he just had to accept it. 

 

David knew his hands were tied unless he wanted his father to pull his investment out of the gallery. He regretfully accepted the new development to his business, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Not for the first time that day David wondered who this manager was going to be. Probably some boring old suit type like Eli. His father's business manager was a scumbag and clearly only pretended to like his father. David wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't skimming off the top.

 

Either way, David would put his foot down if his manager even remotely resembled Eli. He had an aesthetic to maintain and suits were not part of that environment. So, when a young man with clean-cut auburn hair and a button-down blue shirt with jeans walked into his gallery, David didn't think twice. He assumed the man is looking for art. Probably for his girlfriend.

 

"Hello. You looking to buy or sell?" David greeted the young man, choosing not to assume even though the guy was as boring as they come which didn't mesh with the idea of an artist.

 

"Neither. I'm just looking." The young man started to move about the space. "Patrick Brewer by the way." 

 

David stopped running the inventory that he’d been working on all morning and watched this stranger. There is something about him that catches David’s attention. Guys like Patrick never got a second glance from David unless they were forced to interact, like right now. 

 

“David Rose.” David finally responded in a short tone. He didn’t want to interact with this man any more than he had to. The quicker he gets this man out of his gallery the sooner he can go back to pretending average people don’t exist.

 

“I know.” Patrick gives a kind smile, despite the fact that David was very rude to him just now. “So, do you have a specific business plan in mind for the continued success of this space?”

 

“Umm. I don’t see why any of that is your business. Do you even know what art is?” David sneered at Patrick, hoping that his tone alone will drive this annoying man from his presence.

 

“I know enough to know what I’m looking at when I go to The Met.” Patrick shrugs, clearly immune to David’s pretentious attitude towards him.

 

“Oh wow. Get you a medal then. You’re clearly an art connoisseur.” David is no longer even trying to hide how much he doesn’t like the man before him.

 

“I know more about business than I do art, which is why I’m here. Your father hired me to be your business manager.” Patrick stopped moving and looked at David dead on.

 

“Of course he did. Look. I don’t know what he promised you but, I don’t actually need your services.” David rubbed his temple with both hands. “God I could use a drink.”

 

“So, your last show didn’t just barely cover your overhead cost? You haven’t actually lost your initial investor thousands of dollars in the first month instead of breaking even?” Patrick lodged the questions at David. He may as well have been speaking a foreign language for all David understood.

 

“I don’t know what that means.” David looked away from Patrick and stared down at his feet. He hated feeling like an idiot, and this guy was making him feel like the dumbest of people.

 

“Which is why you need me. We don’t have to like each other. We just have to work together. With me, you can easily start making a profit with this place within a few months.” Patrick gives David a hopeful smile and a soft tone.

 

“Where’d my father find you? Sesame Street?” David retorts. It was actually a sign of resignation from him. He hated it when his father was right. David wasn’t an idiot but he didn’t know the first thing about running a business.

 

“Nope. Queens.” Patrick gives a slight chuckle as he resumed walking around the gallery, looking at everything and taking notes.

 

“It’s worse than I thought.” David volleyed back, judgment dripping from his voice.

 

“Don’t knock Queens. Peter Parker is from Queens!” Patrick exclaimed.

 

“I don’t know who that is,” David replied, once again feeling like an idiot.

 

“Spiderman? No? Wow.” Patrick gives a look of serious judgment when he realized David is clueless about what he is talking about. 

 

“Did he design your clothes? Because they are more tragic than where you live.” David shook off his slight embarrassment and continued to mock the man forced upon him by his father.

 

“You know, we can’t all live in apartments overlooking Gramercy Park, Mr. Rose.” Patrick’s tone is clearly a defensive one.

 

“One, Mr. Rose is my father. Two, then what is the point?” David scoffed, and then he turned once more to cataloging the art that had been delivered that morning. It’s clear he is done with Patrick.

 

"I get it. You don't want me here any more than I want to be here. I know you look down on me because of my lack of wealth, but I need this job and you need to show your dad you're not a total failure." Patrick sighed.

 

David doesn't respond. He doesn't like that this stranger can see under his mask. It unsettles him and makes him more defensive.

 

"I think you should go. You don't know anything. So, kindly fuck off." David goes to shove Patrick out the door, but Patrick throws up his hands in surrender and walks out on his own.

 

David barely had time to process his encounter with Patrick before his boyfriend, Sebastien Raine arrived. He would never in a million years call Sebastien his boyfriend out loud, but he feels like that's what they are. They fuck, a lot, but they also go to parties together and eat dinners together.

 

"Anybody here?" Sebastien asked as he crowds David in.

 

"N-no." David's aware that Sebastien wants a quick fuck in the back room as is their routine, but he's also aware that he may not actually want that today.

 

"H-how are your new pieces coming along?" David stammered, trying to distract the man who is now attacking his neck aggressively.

 

"I told you. You'll get them once the vibe is right for me to finish them." Sebastien mumbled into David, not moving his body off of him at all.

 

David fell silent. He has no other words. He doesn't really want to have sex right now but he also doesn't want to say no because he knows if he does Sebastien will leave. So instead, he mentally shakes himself and commits to acting as he does. His arms go up and around Sebastien's neck to pull him in closer.

 

"Let's take this to the back. Don't want to give everyone a show." David whispered as he bit down on Sebastien's shoulder.

 

Sebastien growled and shoved David towards the back. For a moment David wondered if any of his other friends feel this dissatisfied with sex. Is it really all that fun or are they too just going through the motions? 

 

As Sebastien crowded David against the table, David wished he had a pill to numb the feeling a bit. Sebastien liked it rough and always left David aching for days after. Which is why he sometimes didn't get out of bed on a Monday after spending the weekend with Sebastien.

 

Pills and alcohol made his experiences bearable. David may not like it but he'd rather have this than nothing at all. David liked having people around him because it made him feel less small. His friends and even Sebastien made him feel like he had a purpose. That he brought joy to people, that he mattered.

 

Just as Sebastien is about to place his cock inside him, David heard the jingle of the bells on the front door. He silently thanked whatever power that brought him a customer at that moment. He grabbed his pants back up and adjusted himself. Pushing past Sebastien he headed back to the front, a genuine smile plastered on his face. 

 

When he sees who it is his smile falters for a second. "Patrick? What are you doing here?"

 

David frantically glanced towards the back, hoping Sebastien doesn't come out. He isn't sure why but he doesn't want Patrick to meet Sebastien or Sebastien to meet Patrick. Something about having to work with Patrick makes him not want the judgment that is sure to come.

 

"I forgot to give you my business card. So you can call if you have any questions. I'll work on your books and we can meet about them tomorrow. Say around 9:30." Patrick handed David the card and then shoved his hands into his pockets.

 

"Aww, that's cute. You have a business card." The sound of Sebastien's voice, dripping with contempt, comes behind David.

 

David's fake smile faltered and for a hot second, he is terrified of what is about to happen. He collects himself fast enough that he hoped Patrick didn't notice. Patrick gives David a look of concern before turning to Sebastien.

 

"I'm sorry to have interrupted something. I'll just go then." 

 

"Go on back to Neverland little lost boy." Sebastien is being unnaturally cruel and David didn't even know why. Patrick didn't do anything.

 

Once Patrick left Sebastien turned sweet and attentive. He splashed kisses all over David's face and neck. 

 

"I don't have time now to finish what we started, but maybe after Shanae's party tonight." Sebastien pulled away from David with a final nuzzle to his neck.

 

"Mhm. Ok." David hummed through a closed mouth. He didn't want to go to yet another party. In fact, he'd rather sit at home and watch a romcom and eat junk food. 

 

Sebastien leaves and David released the breath he'd been holding for most of the time the man had been with him. At least at Shanae's, he could trust there to be lots of food. And he'd be prepared with happy little pills.

 

David pulls out his phone and dials the number of one of his closest friends, Bets. 

 

"Dave! Darling!" Bets trilled through the phone. "I'm getting a massage. What's new with you? Going to Shanae's tonight?"

 

"Yeah. So you know I'm going to need the usual. And plenty of it for friends to sample." David replied, moving his silver rings from one finger to the next and even moving a few to his other hand.

 

"Of course. Anything for my Rosey bear." Bets' voice is so shallow it grated on David's nerves. However, being in the know David knows that everyone talks like that. Hell Ryan Seacrest lives on that level at all times. It's just the nature of the game.

 

"Great I'll Zelle you the money right now. You save my life at every goddamn party." David sniffed, acting as if it's such a chore to be a socialite. What he doesn't actually admit to is the honesty behind everything he does.

 

David hung up and then locked the front door to the gallery on his way out. The party may be five hours from now, but David needed all that time to prepare. He couldn't venture into the world of party, booze, pills, and sex without reinforcements. 

 

His gallery was only a short walk from his apartment on East 23rd Street. He can't imagine living anywhere else, but he also kind of hated how exclusive it is. Sure the gated community feel of it has its perks when the paparazzi are after you, or you need to escape a late night unscathed. However, at times he wished he could have a relationship with his neighbor. Or a friend in the building to get stupid drunk with and make fun of cheesy movies while eating all the best junk foods.

 

None of David's current friends would be caught dead doing any of those things. They were too busy pretending to be perfect or trying to one-up the person standing next to them. David participated in such acts when he's with them but it gets exhausting. So, now David didn't go to a party without his suit of armor and mommy's best friend.

 

Ironically, when David started to wear more layers and pop more pills it made him even more sought after. People wanted to hang with him even more. Maybe because he was a drug user but not the embarrassing kind.

 

Entering his apartment, David immediately heads to his freezer and pulls out the vodka for a bit of pre-gaming. The alcohol burns on its way down but warms David instantly. He moved to his closet of designer black and white sweaters. 

 

He wanted his sweater for tonight to make a statement but also wrap him up tight and protect him. After careful consideration, i.e. an hour of removing and putting back of options, David selected one of his newer pieces.

 

He doesn't tell anyone but it is actually the cheapest sweater he owned, costing him less than $100. However, it was quickly becoming a favorite. The sweater holds a half star design in a light grey with black surrounding it. The neck is a loose-fitting turtleneck design. It's perfect for the crisp September night.

 

David also decided on a pair of his tightest black skinny jeans. Just because he didn't want to be there didn't mean he couldn't look flawless doing it. For shoes, he decided to wear his best Rick Owens sneakers, black high tops with a white rubber sole. He also decided on a thick woven silver bracelet to round out the outfit. 

 

Now that he knew what he is going to wear, David started his shower and skincare routine. The whole process takes him almost two hours. Beauty isn't easy and David knew he has to look beautiful if he ever expected to stay within the crowd he knows. Money only gets you so far.

 

By 6 pm, David is put together and ready to go. He's just waiting for Bets to arrive. He's not walking into fucking Shanae's without a bit of uppers in his system. Especially if Shanae was back with her obnoxious boyfriend Dirk. The dude ironed his shirts and wore a fucking ascot. Not to mention he was always bragging about his encounter with Jay-Z on his yacht. Everyone knew he was full of shit and yet people kept asking him to repeat the story.

 

Yep, David Rose was not going to be sober tonight. Besides drunk/high David always had more fun anyway. He hoped that tonight he could sneak away well before midnight. Maybe if he seduced Sebastien and brought him back here he could manage it.

 

David never invited partners over to his place, it was his safe space. His neutral zone. But if it meant surviving the party then he'd sacrifice it to the cause.

 

"Dave! Darling!" Right on cue, Bets arrived and with her, she waved a packet of happy little pills. David hugged her while immediately popping one of them.

 

"Thanks for this Bets. I may need some help from my little friends if Dirk is back."

 

"He is. Though I don't know why. Shanae can do so much better than him. Even you two were a better couple than her and that buffoon." Bets grabbed a cup and poured herself some of the vodka.

 

"So are we ready? Love the look by the way! So chic and simple." Bets clearly didn't actually like his outfit, she's just being social.

 

"Yes. Let's go. The Uber is waiting. I hate the trek all the way up to East 110th." David responded, his tone taking on the posh sound of his peers.

 

"Well, it's your choice to live this far down darling." Bets sniffed.

 

The two friends traveled the whole way to Shanae's complaining about David's new business partner forced on him by his father.

 

"He doesn't even try to look halfway decent. Bets, he wears midrange denim!" David exclaimed as they pull up outside the brownstone.

 

"Fire him right now. He's not on brand!" Bets screeched.

 

"I can't, my father is his boss, not me." David sighed tragically. "Let's make this party our bitch!"

 

The pair enter the brownstone to a typical party scene for their Upper East Side crowd. The music is loud and the lights are down low. Somehow, Shanae has made this apartment look like an after-party to a celebrity event. All the who’s who of anybody who’s anybody is in attendance. David softly groaned. It’s going to be nearly impossible to pull Sebastien away from all of this. There goes his escape plan.

 

“I’m gonna go find Sebastien,” David leaned into Bets and yelled over the music. She simply blew kisses at him and disappeared into the crowd herself.

 

As David was making the rounds he came across many people he hung out with and adored. There is Simone, the Victoria Secret model who he sometimes had sex with. She’s the closest thing he would consider to a confidant. She knows that he loved to shame eat, even if she’s just there to watch him do it.

 

Then there is T, he is one of the only guys David hangs out with and doesn’t ever date. T is painfully straight and engaged to Erika. The two of them still party like they are single, but always take each other home at the end of the night. If David were able to be completely honest with either of them he would tell them he’s jealous of them. He would give anything to consistently be able to take Sebastien home with him.

 

Each of these friends he came into contact with fawned all over him and complimented his outfit. He preened under the attention and even allowed himself to believe he’s having fun. In fact, he popped a second pill and the fun really did start. He gave pills to Simone and Erika and then Shanae when she came by. He reluctantly gave one to Dirk, but only because he hoped it would shut the guy up.

 

When David is on his third cocktail he noticed the food table. His stomach growled and he excused himself from his group of friends easily. None of them really even take stock of him leaving in the first place. David is glad because it means he can eat in peace and then maybe make a trip to the bathroom.

 

“Try the crab cakes. They’re to die for. I snuck one when I was bringing in the trays.” a beautiful red-headed waitress standing near the table, at the ready to restock if needed, said as David tried to assess what he wanted to eat.

 

“Oh, I will! I also think I’m going to eat some cream puffs, some shrimp, and some dumplings.” David gave his signature half smirk. The drugs and alcohol in his system made him more human.

 

“I can’t believe the number of awful people I see here. Plus their taste in theme is terrible.” the red-head continued as if David invited her to a conversation. David finds that he actually didn’t mind it.

 

“David.” He wiped one hand on his pants and offered it to the young woman.

 

“Rachel.” She smiled at him and shook his hand.

 

“So, do you usually come to these parties?” Rachel asked, her eyes raked over all of David’s body as if she is assessing.

 

“Yes, but never sober. I’d lose my goddamn mind if I did.” David replied honestly. He looked back at the food table and wondered who the fuck told Shanae that any of these foods went together. Whatever he would eat it regardless of its incorrectness.

 

“Are you sober now?” Rachel asked she isn’t judging. Just asking. David finds it refreshing. 

 

“Hardly. If you want I have a few favors left.” David pulled out his baggie of pills and offered it to her.

 

“No thanks. I’m meeting my boyfriend after this for a late night movie session. He agreed to watch The Lake House so I’m not letting anything get in the way of that.” Rachel is kind in a way that David isn’t used to. He hopes that no one notices he’s here because he wanted to keep talking to her.

 

“You should never turn down a good Sandra Bullock.” David agreed. Just then Sebastien came through the crowd and immediately crowded David in.

 

“Talking with the help. God, you must be bored babe.” Sebastien is drunker than David though not nearly enough to leave well enough alone.

 

“You. Get me another red wine. Now!” Sebastien directed his attention to Rachel. 

 

David looked over at her with a look of apology. She didn’t even notice, she’s too busy running away to get Sebastien what he ordered.

 

“Babe. Don’t eat that. You’ll get fat. It’s empty calories.” Sebastien takes David’s cream puff away and tossed it in the trash. David wanted so badly to tell Sebastien he’s being mean, but his arm around David’s shoulder feels really good.

 

David feels needed and desired at that moment. Sebastien is kissing him all over his neck and using one of his hands to palm David’s dick through his very tight jeans. David feels about ready to burst when Rachel returned with Sebastien’s wine. Sebastien moved his hand from David’s dick in order to grab the wine. He downed the whole glass in about two seconds. Then he is grabbing David by the hand and leading him away.

 

They go down a dark hallway towards the room where Shanae instructed people to place their jackets. Sebastien backed David into the room and onto the bed. David wanted to protest laying on other people’s coats, but they are now kissing on the lips and David is love drunk on the feel of Sebastien’s tongue exploring his mouth. 

 

Before he knows it, they are fumbling to undo their pants and David’s erection is finally released. Sebastien lays on top of David and rubs his dick fervently. All the while he is bucking his own hips against David’s thigh. David feels his climax coming and he cries out as he cums into Sebastien’s hand. Sebastien cums not ten seconds later. 

 

Once they’ve had their release, Sebastien sits up and looks down at his hand covered in David’s release. He sneered and looked at it with disgust on his face. David tried to hide his shame.

 

“I’m sorry. I know the rules. I’m not supposed to cum until you have. I’m sorry.” David muttered quickly like a child being admonished.

 

“Open,” Sebastien instructed. He placed his hand into David’s mouth and forced him to lick all of the salty liquid off of his hand and fingers. In any other situation, David supposed this would be sexy as hell. But, all he feels is shame and disappointment.

 

Without another word, Sebastien gathered himself and left the room. David is left alone once more. For once he wished Sebastien would stay and just cuddle a little bit. Instead, David is left feeling even more empty and alone. He allowed himself a quick cry before he returned to the party.

 

Not before he makes a pit stop in the bathroom. With a quick motion, he forced himself to throw up. The sudden emptiness felt great and numbed the shame brought on by Sebastien. He felt dirty, but at least now he was empty and dirty. He had room to eat more food.

 

As the night wears on, David drank more and more. It’s the most alcohol he’s consumed in one night in years. Not since his twenties has he been this reckless. Around 12 AM he stumbled out the front door and somehow managed to hail a cab. The ride back to his apartment seemed to take no time at all.

 

He fumbles with his key before finally managing to get it into the keyhole. All David wanted to do was crawl into bed and never come out again. However, when he got inside he realized that he never made his bed after picking up his sheets from the dry cleaner. Fuck. He didn’t have the energy to do that now. So instead he stumbled over to his couch.

 

There on the coffee table, he finds Patrick’s business card. He knows that drunk and high dialing is bad news but, his prevention skills are nonexistent so he presses the keys to call the man.

 

_ Heyyyyyyyy David! It’s me, Patrick. I’m so drunk right now. I had a question. Are all regular people super nice? _

 

_ Oh fuck. I called you David. That’s not you that’s me. At least I think I’m David. Well okay then. Ciao. _

 

_ Okay, that last text umm call was bad. You can delete that. I swear I have a purpose to these. I wanted to ask you about happy pills. Can they be called a write-off? I definitely need them for the business. _

 

_ One more question. Do you think you could help me? I don’t know anything about business. I want to do this. I want to be David, not Johnny. Could you help me? Would I be able to buy him out? _

 

_ Last one, I swear. Did you know that sex sucks? I think I’m going to become a monk. At least then I won’t hate myself for having sex. _

 

David crashed dead asleep somewhere around 1:30 in the morning. He didn’t even seem to care that his body is half off the couch at that point. When he woke up the next morning around 10 AM he freaked out. He was supposed to be at the gallery by 9:30 AM for a meeting with Patrick.

 

He quickly shed his clothes from the night before, jumped in the shower, did an abbreviated version of his skin and hair care routine, threw on a simple black sweater with jagged lines all over it and a pair of his black, ripped skinny jeans. In a panic, he can’t find his contacts so he puts a few drops in his eyes and throws on his black thick-framed glasses. 

 

He managed to make it to the gallery by 10:30 AM. Patrick is sitting on the stoop reading something on his phone and laughing. David squinted in the bright sunshine and quickly unlocked the door to let them inside.

 

He barely even noticed when Patrick did a double take at the sight of him in glasses. It’s not a normal look for him, so he’s sure Patrick is only looking because he looks different. 

 

“Sorry that I’m late,” David mumbled as he searched his back room for some aspirin. His head was pounding and the combination of voices and the bright sun wasn’t helping anything. He finally found what he was looking for and motioned for Patrick to join him at the table toward the back of the front room.

 

“Late would be the understatement of the year. I was expecting you to be here at 9:30. It’s now 10:30.” Patrick’s voice was like nails on the chalkboard of David’s brain.

 

David groaned out and dropped his head to rest in his hands with his elbows on the table.

 

“Long night, David?” Patrick teased, not lowering his voice.

 

David groaned again, “Too loud. Talk softer. Be softer, please.”

 

“How does one ‘be softer’ as you put it?” Patrick stated behind a million dollar smile.

 

“Stop smiling. That’ll start.” David grouched. 

 

Patrick got a wicked grin on his face before he crossed the space to a chair sitting against the far wall. He grabbed it and dragged it across the concrete floor. It squealed and scraped the whole way over. David groused at him and gave him a look that could easily murder him.

 

“Oh I’m sorry, is that not soft enough for you?” Patrick feigned surprise.

 

“Kindly fall off a bridge,” David replied in an irritated, but gentle voice.

 

“But if I did that I wouldn’t be able to experience your next round of drunk phone messages.” Patrick teased as he sat down at the table, caddy corner from David.

 

"Oh god. Was it bad? I get chatty when I'm drunk." David sighed, he was doing so well with Patrick. Now he'd ruined it.

 

"Well, you did give me insight into what you wish to do with this gallery space. Amongst other things." Patrick lightheartedly teased David.

 

David just looked at Patrick. Then he realized he should probably open the doors, just in case anyone wanted to come in and speak with him about buying or selling. He groaned and got up from his chair, gingerly.

 

"Softly," Patrick teased once again as David clicked the lock to open. A warm feeling settles in his chest.

 

Usually, when someone teased him it was really a jab at him. This was different, it was still jabbing at him but there was no bite behind it. Patrick was doing it all in fun.

 

"David! Klair says you were at Shanae's last night and you talked to the help. Thank GOD Sebastien saved you." Alexis came screeching into the gallery a few moments after David unlocked the door.

 

"He didn't have to save me. I was managing just fine. Thank you." David rolled his eyes at his sister and growled his reply.

 

"So you do admit you were speaking to the help." Alexis goaded her brother, ignoring Patrick entirely. Her flowy dress and gold boots really compliment her wavy blonde hair. 

 

"Her name was Rachel and she was a lot nicer to me than you are so I'd say it was worth talking to her." David gave Alexis a death glare, not unlike the one he’d bestowed on Patrick moments ago.

 

"Ooo who are you?" Alexis turned to Patrick, finally noticing him.

 

"Patrick." Patrick held out his hand in reply. "Are you also dating David." He meant it as a joke, but Alexis doesn't catch on.

 

"Eww. David is, unfortunately, my brother." Alexis replied, puckering her lips in disgust.

 

"No, I got that actually. Family resemblance. I was just kidding." Patrick was floundering so David decided to save him.

 

"Don't you have somewhere to be? Like a million miles away. On some island somewhere?"

 

"No that was last week, David. Stavros had to save me from pirates remember?" Alexis flipped her hair and gave Patrick her signature kilowatt smile.

 

"Yeah. And who do you think paid for your ticket back? Not Stavros" David was very irritated by Alexis flirting with Patrick. He didn't know why it's not like he had any stake on him.

 

"I said I was sorry David. Geez!" Alexis screeched before sauntering to the back. 

 

"She's going to steal some of my backup booze," David commented, turning back to Patrick. "Now what did my voicemails teach you?" 

 

"Well, you told me you wanted to buy out your father's investment. I can tell you right now that is doable, but it's going to take a while. Unless you want to go down the route of business loan options." Patrick pulled out some papers covered in numbers.

 

"I'm so glad you're here to make sense of the numbers because they look like gibberish to me," David admitted, leaning closer to Patrick.

 

"Well, this number here is what you made at your first show. It should be bigger than the initial investment number if you want to show a profit." Patrick pointed to one number and then another. David's stomach drops, there is a stark difference between the numbers and not in the right way.

 

"So I failed?" David whispered, his body curving in on himself. It's a defense mechanism when he felt anxious.

 

"No, not failed. You just gotta make some adjustments so that your next show isn't such a loss for the gallery." Patrick gently placed his hand on David's shoulder and took on a soft tone.

 

"Oh." David's eyes are swimming trying to take all the information.

 

"Let's shelve that for now. Besides, I gotta do some research on some options." Patrick gave his shoulder a squeeze. "So, this cater waiter you met. Was she by chance a red-head?"

 

"Yes. Why do you know her?" David was skeptical but also appreciative of the subject change. Gossip was his forte like numbers were Patrick's.

 

"She's my girlfriend," Patrick mumbled, suddenly shy.

 

"Oh." David didn't know why he's feeling disappointed that his suspicions about Patrick were correct. It's not like he'd ever had a chance with him. 

 

"Yeah she is in culinary school and does catering on the side," Patrick explained.

 

The air remained awkward and broken. Neither of them knows what to say to make it better because they don't quite know what's causing it.

 

"You said we need to cut costs on shows right?" David confirmed, the wheels of an idea grinding in his brain. "I was wondering if Rachel would want to cater it?"

 

"You sure? I mean you said so yourself you have an aesthetic to maintain here." Patrick stammered a reply.

 

"Rachel fits the vibe. I wouldn't ask if she didn't." David shrugged, getting up from the table. A move that removed the contact their bodies had with each other.

 

"If Rachel fits your vibe there is no way you could also fit." Patrick returned to his teasing nature, the awkwardness officially dissipated from the air around them.

 

"Ooh burn David!" Alexis chimed in. Both men turn toward her, having forgotten she was there.

 

Patrick then gathered his papers and excused himself with the excuse that he needed to research options for David's financial backing. David followed him to the door. As Patrick walked down the block David gave his response, barely above a whisper.

 

"I fit better than you actually think."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick hit some major road bumps. David starts to feel some feelings but doesn't understand them. Oh and the gallery has a show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was made possible by the amazing help of Aelia_Weasley. This lady is my muse and encourages all my crazy ideas.
> 
> So this one is for her.

Over the next month, David and Patrick worked closely together to get ready for the next show. It was now just days away and over the last few weeks, Patrick had really shown his strengths as a business manager. For a mild-mannered guy, he could really get assertive and put his foot down when he needed to.

 

David struggled to tell people no, which was why his last show ended up costing his business so much money. Now with Patrick guiding him, David realized that saying no wasn't the end all be all. He couldn't run a business trying to make everyone happy. Patrick taught him that business plan would end up costing him way more than just dollars and cents.

 

Things were running smoothly for them. David had finally put away his pride and admitted that Patrick was a big help. They were becoming solid business partners. Until one such moment came where Sebastien came in to ask for an extension on his deadline. David had been in the back when Sebastien first came in so Patrick took over.

 

_ "Mr. Raine, I believe Mr. Rose told you the deadline, which is tomorrow. No submission no sale." Patrick stood his ground. _

 

_ "Well, you tell Mr. Rose that if he doesn't give me more time I'll have to rethink our relationship." Sebastien's tone is cruel and biting, but Patrick doesn't back down. _

 

_ "Are you trying to threaten him with an ultimatum? I believe that is coercion. Which is illegal." Patrick steps closer to Sebastien, angry at what this man is trying to insinuate. _

 

_ Just as the argument is bound to get physical, David decided to step in. He was fine with Patrick putting his foot down but now it was entering personal territory. _

 

_ "Patrick, could I have a word with you please?" David's tone is fake nice, but his true nature lurked just under the surface. _

 

_ "Dave. Tell this monstrosity without a creative bone that you always give me free rein for my creativity." Sebastien stepped over to David and started to nuzzle up to him. _

 

_ "Sebastien. Trust me. Patrick doesn't speak for me. Just do your thing and get it to me before the show. Ok, babe? See you tonight at Randy's party." David kissed Sebastien and then dismissed him. _

 

_ Once Sebastien was gone David turned to Patrick, his rage fully evident. "I kindly ask you to stay out of my relationship!" _

 

_ "Not when it's bad for business! He's going to cost you money and you just keep letting him do whatever he wants." Patrick was also fuming, his cheeks were red with anger. _

 

_ "You're not my fucking keeper, Patrick! So stop butting into my relationship. Stick to my numbers. You don't know the first thing about art, you're impossibly simple like that. Stick to what you know!" David pushed past Patrick and left the gallery. He needed space. Patrick got under his skin and he wasn't entirely sure why. _

 

In the week since their big fight, David and Patrick had barely said a word to each other. The only time more was said was when they were talking with Rachel about the catering menu. Even that had an air of awkwardness to it. It seemed as though nothing was ever going to break through and fix their relationship.

 

That is until today, Patrick arrived at the gallery at 10 am and forced David to sit down in the back with him.

 

"We have to talk about this." Patrick had put his foot down, but David's pride had been compromised and that was something he didn't deal with well.

 

“If you insist.” David sat across the small space from Patrick and crossed his arms across his chest, a crystal clear indicator that he was being forced into this conversation and he wouldn’t be participating willingly.

 

“I do. We can’t keep going on like this. It’s not working and the business is suffering. By not speaking to each other no changes are being made towards budgeting and overall cost-cutting.” Patrick took on a mild tone that was all business. David knew it was in part due to their inability to talk at all these days.

 

“Then what do you suggest, Mr. Brewer?” David’s tone was cold and closed off. It was as if the first three weeks of them working together never happened. One whole week of animosity had ruined all that they had built.

 

“I will never cut into your relationship again. If Sebastien comes in then I will send him to speak to you. I will focus on making decisions that are strictly about the budget and the business. If I have questions on the nature of a decision I will speak with you, but I won’t offer up an opinion about anything personal. Deal?” Patrick clearly wanted them to get back the camaraderie that they’d created. 

 

“I can work with that.” David sighed and resigned to letting Patrick lead the way on this decision. If he was being completely honest, he missed the ease with which he and Patrick existed. Patrick was one of the first genuine people in his life and he missed having that to bounce off of.

 

Patrick gave a clipped smile and moved to shake David’s hand. David laughed awkwardly and took the other man’s hand. He was actually willing to work through this with Patrick if Patrick was willing.

 

The two then entered a peaceful yet awkward working relationship once again. The level of comfort still wasn’t what it had been, but Patrick was trying hard to ensure that it didn’t fall apart once again. Unfortunately, Patrick doesn’t know David well enough yet to know that when he gets irritated with someone it’s twice as likely to happen again no matter what they do. It’s his defense mechanism to protect himself from getting hurt too badly. 

 

David loved to live in his own bubble of denial. He knew that things weren’t on the up and up with his relationship with anyone he had in his life, most of all with Sebastien. But, he loved living in denial because of his belief that he didn’t deserve anything better and his fear of being alone. Which is why Patrick irritated him so much. Patrick saw through all the bullshit. That’s definitely why David was constantly unnerved by him. It had nothing to do with the slight attraction his heart seemed to have developed toward the guy.

 

That being said, things between Patrick and David was only peaceful for about 24 hours. Then a one Johnny Rose decided to pay the gallery a visit. He had come when David was out getting their morning caffeine and so Patrick had to speak with him. As it turned out, Johnny was there to speak to Patrick anyway.

 

David came back from to the gallery to hear Patrick in a heated discussion with someone in the back room. David was curious to know who the other person was so he inched closer as silently as possible. 

 

“With all due respect, Mr. Rose, you hired me to manage his business.” Patrick was using his controlled tone, which meant he was holding back frustration or anger. David wondered what brought his father into the gallery.

 

“Which means you work for me and my interests.” Johnny volleyed back, somewhat threateningly.

 

“I work for  _ him _ and his interests. You need to let me manage his business.” Patrick placed an emphasis on the word him, which was interesting considering David was sure Patrick was close to quitting.

 

“This is a good business decision.” His father’s voice is smooth like butter, something that would work on anyone who wasn’t Patrick. As it was Patrick cuts through bullshit like nobody David had ever met before.

 

“I disagree. You need to have more faith in him.” Patrick responded in kind, using a tone that is final. David can imagine him going from looking at Johnny Rose to focusing all his attention on spreadsheets.

 

“And what if he fails?” Johnny’s tone had turned vulnerable. David has a moment of appreciation that his dad wanted to protect him from falling, but he wished his father would openly show that to him.

 

“Let him! That way he learns!” Patrick practically yelled the last words. Now David was thoroughly confused. Did this mean Patrick thought his business was a failure?

 

“I think you should leave. Trust in my skills that you hired me for and know that I will protect your investment while also standing by your son’s vision for the business. Which he can succeed at without you paying for it.” Patrick dismissed the Rose patriarch in the kindest way possible, considering the situation.

 

David was feeling a myriad of emotions. He was moved by his father’s love for him and wanting him to succeed. He never before knew just how far his father would go for him, but now there wasn’t a single doubt in his mind. His father would go as far as trying to pay for art to make a show a success. He is also feeling conflicted about Patrick. On the one hand, he is grateful that Patrick stood up for his interests. On the other, he is irritated once again that Patrick didn’t let him stand his own ground on a personal matter. 

 

The feeling of irritation started to fester in his mind and by the time Patrick and his father exit the back room, David is hanging art, stewing. He didn’t even acknowledge his father when the man told him goodbye. He didn’t turn around when he felt Patrick standing there watching him, waiting. He didn’t want to speak to Patrick because he knew that if he did things would explode all over again. Patrick didn’t deserve that, he deserved to give David some space to work out his emotions before they talked. 

 

Unfortunately, Patrick still didn’t know David well enough to know when to leave well enough alone. 

 

“David. Can we talk? I know you heard that conversation. It would’ve been hard not to.” Patrick urged with a gentle tone that ate under David’s skin.

 

“What so you can tell me how you went against your words of just YESTERDAY to butt into my personal life?” David was short and irritated, and his voice screamed that.

 

"You told me I could butt in on things that are business related. Your dad was trying to bribe the business. Therefore I was within my rights. Besides he came to speak to me, not you.” Patrick sighed and treated David as if he was a child, or so David felt.

 

"But my dad makes it a personal area, therefore, you aren’t.” David snapped, finally turning to face Patrick. His eyes, normally a soft brown, are stormy and cold.

 

"Well, Jesus David that makes my job a little hard! If everyone you know is considered personal then I can't actually work with you on anything. Call me crazy but I thought the last few weeks we'd become solid partners in business." Patrick has started to abandon his mild demeanor and was now on the verge of exploding in anger.

 

"Not everyone I know. Just family and people I've dated." David decided to step closer to Patrick, his eyes full on angry at this point and his tone matching.

 

"Well, you've dated half of Manhattan so not leaving me much to work with." Patrick flippantly replied, not willing to back down from David’s unnecessary anger.

 

"Fuck. I'm way too sober right now!" David threw up his hands and begins rummaging in his bag for some happy little pills.

 

"So that's your answer to our problem? Numb the world out with drugs and alcohol." Patrick’s eyes are now fiery and his hands have become fists at his side. It’s clear he is trying really hard to not grab David and shake him.

 

"What if it is! That's no business of yours!" David turned back to Patrick with a challenging look on his face. He opened his mouth and popped a pill in defiance.

 

"Again, it pertains to the business so it is my business." Patrick pointed out with a condescending edge to his words.

 

"Why don't you just crunch my numbers and only speak to me when it has to do with money?" David dismissed Patrick in the most patronizing way possible.

 

"Whatever you say, David. I'll just leave you here in your misery then. Best of luck to you." Patrick stormed out of the gallery, letting the door slam on his way out. 

 

David is left with his frustration and anger. When Patrick left he was sure he would feel relief to be rid of the frustrating man. Instead, he felt guilt over throwing everything out of proportion. There was absolutely nothing wrong with how Patrick had handled his father. Yet, David found himself picking a fight with Patrick. He just wished he knew why.

 

This fight was turning out to be just as bad as the previous one. The only difference was this time, David wanted badly to fix things but his pride wouldn’t let him. That and the fact that Patrick never came round to the gallery. By day two of their stalemate, Rachel finally intervened. She was at the gallery giving David the final menu for the show the following evening. From the looks of it, she had dragged Patrick along with her.

 

“I was thinking we could do an underwater theme considering most of the art you showed me was in shades of blues and greys and the photography was of locations along the Hudson or Long Island. So, I put quite a bit of seafood items as well as some sushi.” Rachel explained to David, but also kept looking to Patrick to give input.

 

“I love it! Thank god! My last caterer had no vision for the arts.” David exclaimed excitedly.

 

“What about you babe? What do you think?” Rachel turned to Patrick and snaked her arm around him to pull him in closer.

 

“I’m not a part of the creative process. That’s David.” His tone was dejected, yet firm. David bit his lip in anticipation of some other backhanded comment, but Patrick didn’t add anything else.

 

“Okay, this is ridiculous! You guys work together! Can’t you at least speak to each other?” Rachel threw up her hands in frustration. 

 

Instead of either men responding they got up and when David moved to rearrange some art, Patrick walked out the front door.

 

So, dawned the day of the show. David was a ball of nervous energy. Normally, he had Alexis there to actually distract him through frustration at her, but this week she was in the Caimans with Klair. So, David was moving about the gallery constantly rearranging the setup all by himself. He was worried that tonight would completely flop, especially because his fights with Patrick had unsettled him and he hadn’t been able to really focus all week.

 

Sebastien definitely wasn’t helping. He didn’t turn in his photos for submission until last night at 10 pm when he had called David up and demanded he meets him at the gallery. David had agreed and also ended up having sex with the man in the back room. What would normally be a self-deprecating event for David, was actually very cathartic for him and all his pent up frustrations with Patrick.

 

The last person, David expected to show up to help was Rachel. However, around 2 pm she arrived at the gallery, five hours ahead of schedule to help David with the final touches.

 

“What are you doing here?” David asked when Rachel first entered the space.

 

“I’m nervous about tonight and I figured you would be too. Patrick kind of hinted that you are super anxious all the time.” Rachel shrugged, immediately stepping up to a piece that was on the floor leaning against the wall and attempted to hang it up.

 

“He did?” David choked out, trying to hide his pleasure at the mention of Patrick. He truly did miss the guy.

 

“Yeah. He is a decent guy. Patrick is kind to a fault. It’s why I love him so much.” Rachel threw over her shoulder as she continued to work.

 

The mention of their relationship brought David to a screeching halt. Why did it matter to him that Patrick was in a relationship with her? And why did it shock him each time it came up in conversation?

 

“Do you think he will come tonight?” David asked, trying to sound casual, but knowing he failed the minute the words left his mouth.

 

“It’s hard to say. He seems determined to now stay out of any of the creative parts of your business. Coming to the show isn’t necessary for him to balance the books.” Rachel is completely honest with no judgment. It’s a refreshing thing. Of course, David finds that quality in two people who are dating each other.

 

“I really am sorry I snapped at him, you know.” David moved to be within Rachel’s direct line of sight.

 

“Then tell him that.” Rachel sighed, she was amused and frustrated with the two of them. She knew that both of them needed each other’s friendship but for some reason, something was holding them back.

 

David didn’t respond. Instead, he went back to work and the two worked together seamlessly to get the space ready for the celebration later that evening. Around 4 pm, the two of them parted ways to get ready and then come back at 7 pm for the final setup. 

 

David was two wine glasses into his pre-gaming when he decided to call Patrick. The wine had loosened him up enough that he was now willing to talk. Too bad Patrick wasn’t ready or available to do the same.

 

_ Hey Patrick. And before you ask, no I am not sober, but I’m also not drunk either. Simply wine buzzed. As I’m sure you know tonight is the show. It would be appreciative if you came for financial reasons. You know money, I don’t. Anyways, bye. _

 

David holds off on drinking any more wine before the show because he was the face of the gallery and he had a reputation to present. If he wanted to make his business a success he couldn’t be shitfaced before the event even started. He had to remember to pace himself all night. No happy little pills and no more than two alcoholic beverages total. 

 

He had to prove to everyone that he could function as a responsible adult in society, especially during high-stress situations. He had to prove that to them, himself, and Patrick. The final thought stopped him from shaping his hair.

 

**_Why did it matter what Patrick thought? He worked for his dad, he was the enemy. Or was he? Patrick had proved multiple times over the past month that he was aligned with David, not Johnny. Hadn’t that allegiance been the root of their latest fight? All the confusion that it caused?_ **

 

David shook himself to rid his mind of any trace of Patrick. Patrick was not what he should be focused on right now. His focus needed to be on the gallery and selling every last piece on display tonight.

 

A few hours later, the show was in full swing and David was nervous as hell. He downed a vodka tonic and went in search of Rachel and the food. He had just managed to explain one of the pieces to a potential buyer and get them to commit to the sale. That act alone made him about ready to crawl out of his skin because he didn’t know if what he did would help the business. 

 

**_Did he undersell or oversell? Where is Patrick?_ **

 

“Hey girl!” David approached Rachel with a huge smile plastered on his face. He was feeling a bit tipsy after the glasses of wine and the vodka tonic, but he wasn’t drunk. “How are people treating you?”

 

“Like they would any other server in their lives, I suppose.” Rachel shrugged and gave David a plate with a variety of everything. 

 

“You get me!” David exclaimed excitedly as he took the plate. “I need to destress from all of this. I have sold multiple pieces, but I don’t know if I sold them for the right price. Where is Patrick? He’d know the answer.” 

 

“I have no idea. He told me he wouldn’t miss my debut into high society, his joke not mine.” Rachel shrugged again and looked David up and down. 

 

“Dave! Darling! There you are! This show is fabulous!” Bets approached the table and looked disdainfully at Rachel. “You there. Get me some water. Cold but not cold.” 

 

Rachel looked confused before she stepped away and went in search of a nearly impossible bottle of water. David turned to his friend and smiled. He was glad she was here, he knew that with her he was guaranteed at least 3 decent art sales. 

 

“Did you see Sebastien’s pieces? They are totally inspired!” David pointed towards a wall nearest him that held a series of black and white portraits. Sebastien had outdone himself this time.

 

“No, darling. Show me! I’m sure your beau took one of you that would be to die for.” Bets trilled poshly.

 

“I don’t know about that,” David smirked, privately gleening from the high praise Bets wasn’t known to dish out. 

 

“Babe! I wanted to introduce you to Ms. Granthem. She wanted to buy all of my pieces. I told her that you were the guy to speak with about that.” Sebastien pulled David closer to him and immediately fawned all over him. 

 

“Could it wait just a moment? I need to use the restroom.” David pulled away from Sebastien, suddenly feeling ill and dirty. He didn’t know what had changed but, suddenly he couldn’t even stomach pretending that Sebastien was a decent guy.

 

“Hurry back. She won’t wait all night.” Sebastien grinned, David knew from the look on his face that if David didn’t close this deal there would be hell to pay.

 

David slipped out back and into the night air. He needed space to breathe. The whole affair was suffocating and tonight was especially hard on David because he couldn’t ease his pain through substances. He pulled the joint he had hidden in his pocket for emergencies and lit it up. He just needed a small hit to get him through the conversation he was about to have with Sebastien.

 

He pulled out his phone to see if Patrick had responded to his voicemail. Nothing. So he dialed the man and hoped he would pick up. When he didn’t David decided to leave another voicemail.

 

_ Dude. Please tell me you are on your way. I need a bit of help tonight. These money people are going to eat me alive. Help.  _

 

David wasn’t about to beg Patrick to show up, but that left him wondering why he had to reassure himself that he wouldn’t. David never begged for anything. Unless he and Sebastien were role-playing and Sebastien demanded it. 

 

He didn’t even like Patrick so why was he so concerned about him not being at the show? Shouldn’t his lack of presence be a relief to him? Shouldn’t he be determined to function on his own to continue to prove his point?

 

David walked back into the gallery and picked up another vodka tonic on his way back to where Sebastien was located. He would need the liquid courage to survive this sale. And survive it he did. He managed to sell Ms. Granthem on all but one of Sebastien’s pieces. The candid of David at the shore when he and Sebastien had gone back in May, was the only one she didn’t care to own. 

 

After that, David continued to make the rounds. He continued searching for Patrick, but not obviously. He would surreptitiously look around in a group hoping to spot him and felt his heart fall every time he didn’t find him.

 

That would lead him down a spiral of conflicted thoughts. Thoughts that warranted him to drink a bit more. His initial resignation to do this whole night sober, thrown out the window.

 

**_Where is he? Why isn’t he here? Doesn’t he know how important this night is for the business? Why do you even care whether or not he’s here? David, you don’t need him. Yes, I do._ **

 

The back and forth was giving him whiplash and so for the second time that night, David pulled out his phone to call Patrick. This time he was thoroughly shit faced, so much that if Patrick hadn’t been one of his contacts in his phone the number would’ve never been dialed. It’s a good thing that by this point the crowd had started to dwindle down and fewer sales were being offered up. 

 

_ Paattttrick! I thought for sure you were going to come! The show is almost over and you didn’t come. I know we have our differences but I am serious when I say the place needs you. I’m only good for the creative. Numbers are a foreign language. I think I undersold every piece in here tonight.  _

 

“Babe! There you are. I am so glad I found you!” Sebastien came up and grabbed David around the waist pulling him toward him, David dropped his phone. “I need some release. You up for a round in the back?”

 

"The show isn't over. I can't just disappear, babe." David pushed Sebastien back a bit to give himself space.

 

"No one would notice you leaving for like 5 minutes. Come on! You owe me babe." Sebastien leaned back in, refusing to give up.

 

"If I'm not here no one is representing the business. I have to represent the brand." David was slurring his words, a true sign that he was beyond drunk, but Sebastien didn't care.

 

"Let's go. It'll be fun." He started to drag David toward the back. David stumbled and almost fell, but someone else caught him.

 

“I don’t think he’s up for anything. Just look at him! He can barely stand!” a voice carried out over the music. 

 

David wasn’t completely aware of his surroundings but, he’d know that voice anywhere. Patrick. And suddenly the other hand on him made sense, why he felt a familiar warmth from its touch.

 

“Paaatttrick! You came.” David’s smile is lazy and he can barely keep his eyes open. 

 

“I did. Now, let's get you to the back for a little bit. I'll finalize the last few sales out here while you rest.” Patrick grabbed David away from Sebastien and started holding him up as they moved toward the back. David was so drunk he didn't even notice the flowers in his hands that were now getting smooshed. Nor did he notice Rachel stepping in to help.

 

Before he knew it, David was propped against the wall in the back while sitting on the floor. He felt way more drunk than he'd been in a really long time. He remembered the rest of his joint in his pocket. He grabbed it out and was fumbling to find the lighter when Rachel grabbed it from his hand.

 

"I'm gonna hold onto this for you. I think you've had enough." Rachel moved the flowers that Patrick had dropped next to David and sat next to the dark haired man.

 

"You're probably right. I'm a mess." David's tone indicted he was sleepy and about to fall asleep.

 

"Hey, wake up. If you fall asleep Patrick and I can't get you home. You'll have to stay here all night and you know that you're gonna regret that in the morning." Rachel placed David's head on her shoulder but kept shrugging them to keep him awake.

 

"Patrick brought you flowers. He loves you." David muttered, pointing to the flowers on the ground.

 

"Those aren't mine. They're yours. Mine are by my catering tables." Rachel admitted, not looking at David. If she had she may have seen her own confusion reflected.

 

"Why?" David wasn't used to actions like this in the slightest. To him flowers were always a romantic gesture between his mother and father.

 

"Because he's a nice guy. Probably wanted to apologize for the way he treated you." Rachel shrugged it off as if it was nothing, but they both knew it was something. David just didn't have the capacity to truly process that right now.

 

Before David could respond, Patrick was back.

 

"We ready to get you home?" Patrick reached down and helped David into a standing position.

 

"I think we should probably find his keys babe. David isn't going to be opening any doors anytime soon." Rachel grunted as she tried to support most of David's weight.

 

"He keeps them in his right side pocket. I'll grab them." David registered that Patrick was reaching for his pocket and woke up enough to stop him.

 

"Whoa! Dude! I got this!" David shoved Patrick's hand away and dug in his pocket himself for the key.

 

The journey from the gallery to David's apartment was a slow one because the two sober elements of the trio were relying on David's participation in walking which wasn't exactly easy for him.

 

They managed to make it past David's front door before he turned into Patrick and vomited all over him. Then he started to pass out.

 

"David! You can't go to sleep yet! You have to get cleaned up! Come on!" Patrick was firmly directing him toward the bathroom.

 

"Pat, why don't I help him clean up while you clean yourself up in the kitchen." Rachel stepped in. 

 

Half an hour later David was passed out on his bed, cleaned up and in his boxers and a t-shirt. Both Rachel and Patrick decided to stay so they are passed out on the couch and floor respectively. Neither of them set an alarm because there was no need to be anywhere the next day.

 

When David awoke the sounds of the city were in full swing. The light streaming in from his window blinded him to the point of almost vomiting. In fact, any movement made him super nauseous. He tried to sit up but found his head spun so much he couldn't handle it for long.

 

He feels the vomit coming up and ran to the bathroom just in time to spill his guts into the sink. David groaned after the act because while it made his stomach feel better his head was pounding worse than ever.

 

That was when he noticed the aspirin, cup and note. David filled the cup with water and downed the aspirin. Then he read the note.

 

_ Rachel and I stayed the night in your front room. You were so drunk we wanted to be sure you're ok. Don't freak out when you see us. Take some aspirin. Get back in bed and relax. _

_ -Patrick _

 

David smiled in spite of himself at the knowledge that Patrick had stayed the night. None of his friends did that last night or any night since he'd met them for that matter. Patrick truly was a good person with a brilliant business mind. 

 

David doesn't go back to bed. Instead he headed toward his kitchen to find a bottle of cold water. On the kitchen counter he found a bunch of flowers. He didn't remember them so he assumed they are Rachel's. Being the nosey person that he was, David decided to read the card.

 

_ David-  _

_ Best of luck. _

_ ♥️ Patrick _

 

What the fuck did all this mean? Patrick gave him flowers. Patrick signed it with a heart. Patrick took his drunk ass home even though they weren't speaking to each other. Patrick stayed the night because he wanted to be sure he was ok.

 

Better yet, why didn't anyone else in his life reach out and ask if he was ok? He was obviously drunk enough last night that two people had to help him home. So why didn't anyone else that he considered friends and family give a rats ass?

 

The sound of soft feet on the wood floor caused David to look up. There before him was a sleep messed Patrick. Something within him stirred. He couldn't hardly breathe.

 

"Hey." David took on an awkward tone because he knew so many things had happened last night.

 

"Hi, David. You ok?" Patrick was whispering. There was no teasing like the last time David was hungover in his presence.

 

"Yeah. Apart from the nausea and head splitting headache I'm pretty ok." David replied, his tone also soft, "I guess I deserve it though."

 

"Maybe next time you pace yourself. That way you don't end up vomiting on someone trying to help you." Patrick's words imply admonishment but his tone was loving and concerned.

 

"Oh god. I did that?" David covered his face in mortification, "I'm so sorry. I'll pay to have your outfit or whatever cleaned."

 

"David, it's ok! It's not a big deal. I'm just glad you're ok." Patrick placed his hands on David's shoulders in a way that grounded him.

 

"But why did you stay?" David was insecure about this whole situation and it showed.

 

"Because, we may not be best friends but I do still care about you as a person." Patrick smiled at him and pulled him into a hug.

 

And in that moment, David realized being friends with the enemy wasn't the worst thing in the world to imagine. Patrick was the good kind of friend to have.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David spends the day with Patrick in his world. We finally get to meet some of Patrick's friends.

The two pulled away from their hug and stared awkwardly at one another for what seemed like hours. Then David glanced at the flowers once more and the words vomit out of his mouth before he can stop them.

 

“Why did you give me flowers?” David threw his hand over his mouth after he said it, shocked that he crossed the line between casual and awkward.

 

“I wanted to let you know I was proud of the work you've done to get this show off the ground. And that I was sorry.” Patrick looked away from David to his hands. His awkwardness is adorable. “Maybe flowers were the wrong message.”

 

“No, the flowers were ok. It was the card that was confusing.” David nudged Patrick so that he would look up and at the “♥️ Patrick” that he was pointing too.

 

“Oh no! When I told the florist to put the same message on both cards I had no idea they would end it the same too!” Patrick looked mortified at the mistake.

 

They both stood there in awkward silence until a phone started to ring in the distance. David knew from the sound of it that it wasn’t his phone. And Patrick didn’t move to answer it so it wasn’t his either. Then a sleep-heavy Rachel answered the phone, determining that the phone was hers. 

 

A few minutes later, Rachel walked into the kitchen to join them in their silent standing. She immediately went to Patrick and kissed him full on the lips. Then she turned to David.

 

“I am glad to see you up and functioning, David. Last night was pretty bad. I was terrified you would vomit in your sleep and then choke on it.” Rachel grabbed David’s arm in gentle concern.

 

“Thanks again, for staying. I didn’t pay you nearly enough for that service. I seriously would’ve functioned just fine on my own.” David tried to brush the attention off of him. For once he wished they would change the subject. 

 

Patrick must have realized this because he broke the silence.

 

“Hey, David. Does your building have a laundry facility? I need to wash my clothes from last night so that I can leave you to your day.”

 

“I think so. When I moved in the landlord said something about the basement level. I have a key here somewhere. I have honestly never used it.” David rummaged through the first drawer located below his countertop. It is clear from a quick glance that this is his junk drawer.

 

“Found it!” David looked triumphant when he held up his laundry room key. 

 

Patrick shook his head and smirked. It was clear he wanted to make a joke but was nervous that it wouldn’t be appropriate.

 

“Okay. Brewer, spill. There is clearly a joke you’re dying to tell. Out with it.” David cracked a smile, one of the most genuine ones Patrick had ever seen.

 

“How have you never used your laundry facilities? Do you wear dirty clothing?” Patrick chuckled again, refusing to take his eyes off David.

 

“I’ll have you know wearing anything more than once without washing is  _ incorrect _ . I simply send my cleaning lady to do the laundry.” David shrugged, turning toward the coffee maker in the corner and started to brew some.

 

“So, you mean to tell me that you don’t clean anything in your life?” Patrick coughed back a laugh, his tone now really concerned.

 

“No. I clean. Hilda is a terrible cleaning lady, but she’s great at my laundry. So really I pay her to do my laundry. I always end up cleaning my apartment after she has cleaned it.” David turned back to look at Rachel, “I know Patrick here doesn’t drink coffee, but do you?”

 

“I do. Thank you. Actually, you can wait on making me a cup. I will head down and wash Patrick’s clothes. Let you guys air out the dirty laundry.” She smiled, grabbed the small pile of clothes sitting on the kitchenette table and the key.

 

“Seems to me, Brewer that you have your own laundry lady as well.” David smiled through a laugh as he grabbed his coffee and walked into the front area of the apartment.

 

“I didn’t tell her to do it. She’s just a nice person.” Patrick tried to defend her as he followed David.

 

The two sit down on opposite ends of the couch. The air crackled again with an awkwardness they can’t quite define. David watched as Patrick leaned forward and stared intently at his hands. The sun streamed in from the window at just the right angle that made Patrick’s hair sort of glow. David found a warmth spreading through him, but he quickly shook himself in order to squash it. Patrick sighed before turning to David.

 

“Can I voice an opinion about something without you getting upset?” Patrick broke the silence and then waited for David’s response with bated breath.

 

“I vomited all over you. It’s the least I can do.” David tried his hand at being glib, but the light-hearted feel falls short. 

 

“I know I said I wouldn’t butt into your relationship but what Sebastien was doing was wrong.” Patrick continued once he had permission.

 

“I don’t even remember it.” David’s reply is sad and somewhat vulnerable. 

 

“That makes it even worse. I’d never let a guy take advantage of a girl like that, let alone you. He almost raped you.” Patrick’s tone showed just how angry he was, even if his face hadn’t changed in demeanor at all. 

 

“He would never do something like that. I wouldn’t be with him if he was capable of that.” David pulled Patrick’s hand into his like a gentle urging.

 

“David! I saw it with my own two eyes. You were saying no and he was trying to take you to the back room.” Patrick’s voice went soft and coated with emotion. He sniffed, obviously trying to hold back emotion.

 

“That wasn’t what it looked like.” David continued to try and deny anything so terrible could have been about to happen to him.

 

“You were saying no. That was enough for me. I can’t even begin to imagine what would’ve happened if I hadn’t been there. I think we’d be having a very different morning after.” Patrick squeezed David’s hand and pulled David into another hug, this time it is stronger and more intimate.

 

“Thank you.” David whispered into Patrick’s shoulder, “None of my friends would’ve ever done what you did.”

 

“Anytime.” Patrick pulled away from the hug. “What are your plans for today?”

 

“I plan to lay around, probably pop a few pills, and cry.” David quips jokingly, but there is an honesty just under the surface.

 

“As exciting as that sounds. How would you feel about trying some local fun in my neighborhood?” Patrick raised an eyebrow in an attempt to appeal to David’s interest.

 

“Queens? How about not. Thanks for playing.” David scoffed. “I’d rather be alone.”

 

“I don’t think you should be alone right now. Besides, Queens is home to some killer local artists and delectable street food.” Patrick knew the way to David’s heart and his words have an immediate response from David.

 

“Well, I do need to eat at some point.” David shrugged, as a way of resigning to hanging out with Patrick for the day.

 

The two of them leaned back and David turned on the tv. He scrolls through the channels until he comes across RuPaul Drag Race reruns. He loved watching all these talented people become their most authentic selves episode after episode. It inspired him to find the courage to be his truest self.

 

“Drag Race?” Patrick questioned.

 

“Yes. It’s one of the best performative shows on television right now.” David gave Patrick a look that screamed the incorrectness of disagreeing with him.

 

They watched in silence, only punctuated by random outbursts and exclamations from David from time to time. David didn’t know it but, Patrick spent the entire time watching David. He had a look of pure fascination and wonderment on his face the whole time. They were just about to get to the end of the episode when the lyrics from “You’re My Best Friend” ring out from Patrick’s phone.

 

David laughed at him as he fumbled to answer and end the song.

 

“Hey, Stevie! What’s up? How is Rudy?” Patrick stood up and moved away from the TV so as to not disturb David’s viewing.

 

David didn’t pay attention to the end of the show at all. He was too busy watching Patrick pace around as he talked with Stevie on his phone. David was curious who this Stevie person is. It’s interesting each time he discovered another layer to Patrick, who originally came across as simple and one-dimensional. 

 

David hid a smile as Patrick turned around and winked at him as he continued to talk on the phone. Just as Patrick hung up the phone, Rachel returned with his clean and dry clothes.

 

"Babe, I gotta get going. I have a class starting in an hour." Rachel handed over the clothes.

 

"Ok. Be safe. Text me when you're done. We are going to hang with Stevie today and then do that thing tonight." Patrick hugged Rachel and gave David a mischievous look. David didn't like that. Patrick was up to something.

 

"Oh! David's coming?! Yay!" Rachel got really excited. Then she turned to David, "trust me you're going to love it!"

 

"Sure. What exactly is  _ it _ ?" David asked the room at large.

 

"It's going to be a surprise." Patrick and Rachel both stated, conspiratorially.

 

"I despise surprises. They never end well." David crossed his arms and puffed out his chest in defiance.

 

"Have faith." Patrick patted David's shoulder as he passed him to go to the bathroom. 

 

Rachel grabbed her things and headed toward the door. "Enjoy your day!" She laughed as she left.

 

"I hate both of you!" David yelled.

 

Within the hour David and Patrick were changed and put together well enough to venture out into the world. David noticed that Patrick is wearing a lilac button down. It's different than his usual blue and David liked it. He itched to reach out and touch his arm to feel the soft fabric.

 

As Patrick gathered up his things David turned his attention to anything but Patrick's shirt. Realizing he wasn't the one to unlock his door last night, he frantically looked for his keys.

 

"Patrick? Where did you guys put my keys last night?" David had a hint of panic in his voice.

 

Patrick silently directed David toward the kitchen counter. There in a bowl are his keys. David flipped through them frantically, an action that confused Patrick further.

 

"Is something wrong?"

 

"Yes! I can't find my keys to Gramercy Park. I wanted to take you. I always keep it on my key ring. Always." David was close to tears at the prospect of his lost key.

 

"Don't worry. I'm sure you can get a new one." Patrick shrugged, "as for visiting a park, I live near Kissena Park in Queens. It's gorgeous."

 

"Patrick. A new key to Gramercy is $1000. It's a yearly expense of $350 because the key changes each year. I can't exactly get a new one easily, this park is exclusive for a reason. It's not like going to a locksmith and getting a new key made for like $10." David leveled with Patrick about the price of privilege.

 

"350 a year?! Jesus! Why would you pay that when you can go to so many other parks for free?" Patrick balked at David's response.

 

"Because I'd rather limit my access to the public." David shrugged and then shuddered at the thought of mingling with the average public.

 

"Expand your horizons a bit, David. You'll love Kissena Park. It's full of trees, greenery, dogs, and children. It's the perfect experience." Patrick teased with a twinkle in his eyes and a laugh on his lips.

 

"That  _ literally _ sounds like the worst day ever!" David gave Patrick one of his signature disgusted looks; his eyebrows arched and his lips curled in a snarl.

 

The two walk out the front door of David's building. David paused and pulled out his phone to call an Uber.

 

"Come on, let's get going. We have a bit of a trek ahead of us." Patrick smiled and pulled a thin card out of his wallet. "I'm sure you don't have one so I'll swipe you."

 

"You'll do what now?" David's eyes practically bugged out of his head.

 

"MetroCard, for using public transportation." Patrick raised his eyebrow in judgement.

 

"Well, this day keeps getting worse and worse." David sighed. "Public transportation is the absolute bane of my existence."

 

"This is a day in my world so public transport it is." Patrick shrugged and walked towards a bus stop up the street. 

 

David rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. But he followed Patrick anyway. Despite still not really knowing Patrick, he trusted him to never lead him astray. After last night it was clear that Patrick would never be cruel to David.

 

They stand at the bus stop for what seemed to David like ages, but really it was only about five minutes. When the bus arrived David followed Patrick onto it, reluctantly. He watched in fascination as Patrick stuck the card into a slot next to the driver. The machine beeped and spit his card back out. Patrick took it out and then immediately slipped it back in. Once the machine had given him his card back again, Patrick directed David towards some seats in the back.

 

"So how long will we be on this bus?" David's apprehension was present in his voice.

 

"Until we get to Grand Central. Then we take the subway to another bus." Patrick was excited to have David experience all of these things.

 

"You mean we have to take the subway too?" David, for about the fifth time today, looked revolted and shocked all in one.

 

"David, it's not as bad as you think. So many great people take the subway. It's an experience." Patrick rolled his eyes and chuckled a bit.

 

"That's one word for it. I'm going to need all of this." David pulled out a pocket sized bottle of hand sanitizer. He began to obsessively scrub some onto his hands.

 

Patrick simply shook his head and turned to look out the window of the bus. Usually people like David, those vastly removed from reality, drove him insane. But there was something about David that made it all endearing and amusing. Maybe it was the vulnerable way in which he hid his true nature under all his snobbish disdain. 

 

At Grand Central the two of them switched from the bus to the subway. Patrick watched David sanitize his hands again after they'd gotten through the turnstile to the platform. He jokingly tried to grab it from David as David fought him off.

 

"You're not going to die taking the subway David." Patrick laughed.

 

"Say that to the victims on Law & Order." David huffed indignantly. "My friend Simone played one once."

 

"Did you really just reference a  _ fictional _ TV show?" Patrick scoffed. As the train pulled up and they climbed on, Patrick muttered under his breath "unbelievable."

 

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to spend the day with just me." David exclaimed as he threw his arms wide dramatically. Then a few people shuffled in all at once and David quickly cocooned against himself. 

 

As they rode the train, Patrick watched David ease into the situation a little at a time. It was an entertaining observation because he never would've guessed that David would ever actually feel comfortable on the subway. Just before they reached their destination Patrick made a key observation. David's ease with their situation wasn't because he became more comfortable but because he had been able to tune everything out by putting in headphones. His body itself remained tense and on high alert, under the surface. It became apparent from the way David constantly looked around. 

 

He tapped David's shoulder at their stop and motioned his head to get him to exit with Patrick. They walked a bit until they reached another bus stop. David never once took out his earbuds. Patrick wanted him to feel comfortable so he didn't push him to tune in. 

 

The last leg of their journey is uneventful. Patrick pulled out the financial documents from the previous night. David jammed out silently to whatever music he was listening to.

 

A block from their stop Patrick finally urged David to remove his headphones. David gave him a questioning look.

 

"We are meeting up with Stevie and Rudy at Kissena Park, but then we'll have to make a stop at my apartment so I can change." Patrick explained.

 

"Who's Stevie? And Rudy?" David started picking his fingers. Patrick knew he was nervous. To help he crossed his hand over to cover David's and he gave it a squeeze.

 

"They're my best friends. I have a feeling you will love them." Patrick's voice was gentle, with no hint of teasing. 

 

"I don't know why I'm putting trust in you, but you've got me this far so ok." David shrugged, his demeanor definitely closed off. Something was bothering him.

 

"Hey what's wrong?" Patrick was still holding David's hand so he squeezed it in reassurance.

 

"Promise you won't laugh?" David bit his lip anxiously.

 

"I'd never laugh at you, David." Patrick's voice was the most sincere thing he'd ever heard.

 

"I know we get on ok, but most people don't exactly like me. As hard as that may be to believe. What if your friends hate me?" David had a vulnerability to his voice that tugged at Patrick’s heart. He pulled David as close to him as he could there on that city bus.

 

“Trust me. Stevie will love you. You’re a lot like her actually.” Patrick smiled and released the holds he had on David. The two stand and Patrick pressed the button to alert the driver that they needed to get off.

 

As they stepped off the bus right near Kissena Park, Patrick jokingly pulled David into what could only be described as a “bro hug” -- the young man’s arm slung casually over David’s shoulder as if it belonged there and then squeezing to him to show intent.

 

“See, that wasn’t so bad. You survived. David Rose made public transportation his bitch!” Patrick cursing was suddenly David’s new favorite thing. It was a side to him he didn’t know existed and he decided that he quite liked its stark contrast to the no-nonsense Patrick Brewer during business hours.

 

“Speak for yourself. I’m going to need a full sanitation shower after that experience.” David groused, but Patrick could see just under the surface David was pleased with his ability to adapt today.

 

They step into the park and David is assaulted with beautiful greens and blues and reds and pinks and yellows. In relation to the usual greys and browns and blacks he surrounds himself with he quite loves the change in scenery. Patrick hadn’t been kidding when he said the park was fantastic and well worth his time. He could do with a bit less noise, but that could easily be drowned out with the right headphones. He spun around until his eyes landed on a patch of purple lilacs. There was a bench positioned amongst them and David immediately gravitated toward it. 

 

He was so enraptured with the purple flowers that he didn’t see either of two things that were happening. He didn’t see Patrick giving him a coy, loving smile and he definitely didn’t see the streak of blonde hair belonging to a mid-sized dog before it barrelled right into him.

 

David was knocked to the ground by an exuberant dog. Normally, David was apprehensive of dogs but this one actually made him laugh. The dog gently stood on David’s chest while his tail wagged frenetically and he lapped his tongue all over David’s face. David closed his eyes and threw his head back in laughter. He had never felt so free to be himself. 

 

He’d always wanted a dog of his own. Growing up he had begged Adelina to convince his parents to buy him one but she said she wouldn’t. Something about added responsibility. Ever since then he’d wanted a dog, but his apartment building only allowed small dogs -- eww no -- and David honestly didn’t think he had the time in his schedule to devote to owning a dog. By not owning a dog, David started to become unsure about dogs he didn’t know because most of his friends and acquaintances' dogs were actually the worst and would attack people or do nothing but bark. 

 

“Rudy! Down!” Patrick’s voice carried over the short distance between him and David. The dog leapt off of David and went over to Patrick and sat, smiling up at him with his tongue lolling out of his mouth. 

 

“This is Rudy?!” David wiped the dog drool off of his face and stood up. He was smiling and his eyes held an excitement like Patrick had never seen before. “Come here boy!” David called squatting down to get on Rudy’s level.

 

“So, you’re David. Huh. You don’t look his type.” A young woman standing next to Patrick comments nonchalantly. Her dark hair hangs loosely around her shoulders. She is wearing worn Converse sneakers and even more worn jeans. Her plaid over shirt screams tomboy to David. Noticing the camera around her neck, David knew she was just the type of person he loved: artistic, free thinking, and cynical.

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” David looks up, offended by her brazen comment. He secretly hoped that she couldn’t see through his facade to the slight crush on Patrick he was developing.

 

“Well, he talks  _ obsessively _ about you and the business much like he did when he started dating Rachel. I just figured he must be fucking you.” The young woman gives Patrick a jovial slap on the back when it looked like he might be having a heart attack and then gives David a wicked grin.

 

“See, I’ve been trying to be the gentleman. I don’t fuck without a few dates first. Patrick here is cheap. He refuses to take me out.” David could see that this woman was joking around so he decided to play along with her.

 

After a fit of giggles between the two and continued silence from Patrick, the woman stuck her hand out and stated, “Stevie.”

 

“Ah. So you are Stevie. I was imagining a --” David stopped, not wanting to insult her.

 

“You thought I was a guy. I get that. Patrick doesn’t seem the type to be friends with girls. He seems the type to have sporty, bros right?” Stevie shrugged and jerked her head toward Patrick.

 

“I was going to say nerdy, comic book loving guy friends. But sporty bros is a possibility too.” David reached over and playfully punched Patrick’s shoulder. “You ok there dude?”

 

“Uhh. Yeah. Sorry.” Patrick shook himself out of his stupor. “Stevie, I’m going to kill you. I can’t take you anywhere I swear!”

 

The two friends jokingly punch each other and then Patrick wraps his arm around Stevie’s neck and messed with her head. It was a scene where David imagined the idyllic image of a brother and sister. It’s what he wished for with his own sister if she wasn’t so prissy and uptight.

 

“Come on! You love me!” Stevie ducked out of Patrick’s embrace.

 

David shook his head at the two of them and then turned his attention to Rudy. Being around the dog he wanted to do nothing but run around and play. David was immediately taken back to his childhood and felt like a carefree child once more. He threw a stick and Rudy ran after it. They played fetch for what seemed like hours. Then David ran around the park and Rudy chased after him. Both were beyond happy as witnessed with the smiles on both of their faces. David had no idea that Stevie and Patrick were simply standing there watching them. Or that Stevie snapped a few candid shots of him.

 

Their fun ended with David on the grass, exhausted, and with Rudy lying on his back next to him. They looked like the perfect pair. In fact, David never wanted this day to end. For the first time in years he felt none of the weight on his shoulders that came with his usual scenes. By not being around the usual elite, David was able to let loose and just exist and be. David could imagine a future where he spends all his days at the park running around with Rudy. The reality of that thought weighed heavily on him, but in the best way. What if he could have a future with Patrick? What if Rachel and Sebastien weren’t in the picture? Was this the moment in the rom-com of his life where his journey toward love began?

 

“David. Rudy.” Patrick called from about twenty feet away. Rudy immediately jumped up and ran to him.

 

“Traitor” David groused as he too got up from the ground. “Yeah?”

 

“We gotta go to my apartment. I gotta get ready. And we have to find something for you to wear.” Patrick replied, his arm slung around Stevie’s shoulder. “It’s a short walk this way.” 

 

He used his other arm to motion just exactly what direction they were headed. David followed slightly behind.

 

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” David called, finally processing what Patrick had said.

 

“Nothing. You just need a costume. It is Halloween and we are going on a fun costumed adventure this evening.” Patrick replied, turning his head slightly to look back at David.

 

“That answers nothing!” David scowled.

 

A few minutes later they arrived at a simple brownstone building. Patrick pulled out his key and let them into the front door. Then they trudged up the two flights of steps to the third floor. They enter Patrick’s apartment and David is immediately blown away. 

 

There is a warmth to the whole atmosphere of this space. While at work Patrick may be all blue and business, here at his apartment there is a whole slew of colors thrown everywhere. His walls are a light green color and he has a few plants to offset that color a bit. There is a messy quality to how everything is arranged that David miraculously feels at ease. His free feeling from the park returned. 

 

Compared to David’s immaculately pristine apartment, Patrick’s dog haired covered apartment should have sent him into hysterics. Instead, he wanted to spend all his time here. This was a home. His apartment was just that, an apartment. 

 

“You know. The more I look at David the more I think he doesn’t actually need to change his clothes. We could slap a bit of our theatre make-up on his face and call him a vengeful spirit.” Stevie stated, staring at David thoughtfully with a hand on her hip.

 

“Umm. Do I look dead to you?” David quipped from his position on the floor with Rudy.

 

“I don’t think you want me answering that.” Stevie volleyed back.

 

“I like her.” David directed at Patrick.

 

“I told you.” Patrick shrugged, turning toward his bedroom to change.

 

He’d been working on whatever his costume is in the bathroom for about half an hour when a key turned in the lock and Rachel walked into the apartment. She smiled at the sight of Stevie and David hanging out chilling with Rudy. Rudy immediately jumped up and ran to her, standing on his hind legs to give her a kiss on the lips.

 

“Hey Rudy!” Rachel chirped excitedly. She wrapped her arms around his body and started hugging him closer to her. The two are clearly close to each other and honestly it made David feel a little jealous. Which was weird, there was no competition for Rudy’s affection. He gave it freely to everyone in this apartment, and yet David suddenly felt in competition with Rachel.

 

“Hey, he getting his costume ready?” Rachel flung her hair over her shoulder and addressed David and Stevie. They both nod at her and she headed to the bathroom to join her boyfriend.

 

“So, Stevie. What is your costume?” David asked, trying not to think about why he was suddenly feeling ill about Rachel.

 

“You’re looking at it. I’m a hobo.” She laughed nudging David. “Minimal is better. Especially because those two will upstage you no matter what you decide to do.” Her head nodded toward the couple now giggling in the bathroom.

 

“What are they dressing as this year?” David asked, genuinely curious as Stevie began applying make-up to his face. “I’ve always thought couples costumes are incorrect.”

 

“Why? Wouldn’t you want to be matchy matchy with the one you love and embarrass the hell out of yourself?” Stevie was so extremely flippant in her comment that David wondered where she’d been his whole life.

 

“Lovebirdssss!” David trilled, trying not to laugh, “Are we ready?”

 

“Yeah...we are dying out here. Literally! David is now dead!” Stevie yelled, finding herself laughing at her own joke.

 

“Hold your horses. We are done!” Patrick exclaimed as he came out of the bathroom. He and Rachel were wearing what David assumed was related to some pop culture reference he didn’t understand. 

 

“Holy fuck, Brewer! You outdid yourself this time!” Stevie wolf whistled.

 

David couldn’t take his eyes off of Patrick. He was wearing a World War II era military uniform that was open a bit at the neck to reveal a blue and white fabric underneath. The shirt really accentuated his muscles, that David really didn’t want to start thinking about right now. Rachel was also beyond gorgeous. David found her drop dead gorgeous. She was wearing a female version of the uniform that Patrick was dressed in. Her hair was styled in a typical ‘40s Victory Rolls hairstyle.

 

“I agree. Damn you guys are sexy as hell.” David stated, breathlessly. 

 

“Thank you, David.” Rachel smiled sweetly at him.

 

“Do you even understand the costume?” Patrick challenged David.

 

“It’s a ‘40s wartime sexy couple. Duh.” David attempted to appear as though he knew what was going on.

 

“I’m Captain America/Steve Rogers and Rachel is his girlfriend Peggy Carter.” Patrick explained, boring his eyes into David’s.

 

To avoid thinking too much about how sexy Patrick looked in his costume or that he still didn’t understand the reference, David looked around the apartment more closely. His eyes fell on a painting on the wall next to his book shelf. 

 

“Is that a Kandinsky?” David approached the far wall, to get a closer look at the painting.

 

“Um. Yeah. This is one of my absolute favorites. The colors just flow so --” Patrick stepped toward David. He paused before finishing to look at David looking at the painting.

 

“Warmly.” David finished for him. The two share a moment of mutual understanding and care. For both of them no one else had understood this piece the same way. David could immediately feel a shift in his feelings toward Patrick. A blossom of trust was blooming in his heart and taking root. Patrick was worth getting to know, worth being friends with.

 

“Okay. As fascinating as that art piece is, we really need to get going so we don’t get stuck at the tail end of a long line.” Stevie jumped in to break them out of their reverie.

 

“Right.” Patrick cleared his throat and stepped away from David and closer to Rachel.

 

“Yep. Let’s go. Where are we going?” David tried once again to get an answer out of Patrick.

 

“Nope. Still going to be a surprise.” Patrick grinned wickedly as he guided the group out of his apartment.

 

“Ugh! You are the worst! I’m leaving you for Stevie.” David jokingly teased.

 

“Leave me out of this. I didn’t agree to this.” Stevie threw up her hands in defense.

 

The group broke out in laughter that carried them all the way to the nearby bus stop. Once again, Patrick swiped David onto the bus.

 

The sky outside was turning dark. David really hoped they weren’t going to some party or club, based on Stevie’s comment about a line. Once their destination became more apparent, David was wishing he hadn’t hoped against a club. Getting off the bus, David was assaulted with the visual of a corn field.

 

“What. The. Fuck.” David breathed, his eyes bugged out of his head.

 

“This is exactly why I kept this part of the days adventures a secret. I knew that if you knew you’d find a way to back out.” Patrick explained.

 

“I don’t really know you, but I’m going to side with Patrick. You can’t back out of this. Corn field mazes are a blast! Especially when they are after dark.” Stevie grinned at David.

 

“Remind me to haunt your ass when I get murdered tonight.” David gave all three of his companions a pointed look.

 

“David. If you get through this I’ll reward you with some of the chocolate fudge layer cake that I made in class today.” Rachel spoke up and tempted David.

 

“I have a few questions.” David replied, relaxing his stance a little bit.

 

“How many of the questions are about the cake?” Patrick tilted his head, raised an eyebrow, and placed his hands on his hips.

 

“Most of them.” David admitted, not acting ashamed in the slightest.

 

“Come on David! Let’s go show this field who’s boss!” Stevie grabbed David by the arm and led him toward the line to get in. She didn’t give him the option to back out and under his annoyance David was actually appreciative of it.

 

Thankfully, they don’t have to stand in line for very long. David clung to Stevie’s arm the whole time they waited because she was the one thing grounding him in this moment. He had never done something like this before. The idea of doing a maze in the dark terrified him. Not because of what could jump out at him or whatever, but because of the unknown and his loss of control. 

 

“How about we make this even more interesting.” Rachel suggested once the group was just inside the entrance and trying to decide which direction to go. “Why don’t we split up and see who can finish first? I’ll go with Patrick, obviously. And Stevie can go with David.”

 

“Ok.” Patrick shrugged.

 

“Umm” David’s response is less than enthused but it’s not exactly a no.

 

“Hell yeah!” Stevie air pumped. Her competitive edge definitely jumping out.

 

“Ok it’s decided then. We will go this way and you guys go that way and we will meet at the exit.” Rachel concluded excitedly.

 

The two pairs split up and David muttered to Patrick and Rachel’s retreating figures, “I hope you get murdered first!”

 

“We are totally going to win. We are going to take those lovebirds DOWN!” Stevie yelled enthusiastically.

 

“Woah there Rocky! Tone it down just a bit. We are here to survive, never mind winning.” David grabbed Stevie by the shoulders and forced her to look at him.

 

“Where’s your sense of adventure, Rose?” Stevie challenged him. Meanwhile grabbing him by the hand and leading him further down the path. 

 

Despite David’s apprehension about the whole situation, Stevie proved a most admirable partner in figuring out the way to go without getting lost. However, she clearly had something up her sleeve by the way she kept mischievously looking at David to see if he was paying attention.

 

When they had reached checkpoint 9 of 12, David was elated to find he was almost done. He was so excited that he turned around to do a celebration dance with Stevie, something he had refused to do for the last 8 checkpoints, only to find that she is nowhere to be found.

 

“Stevie?!” David called out into the dark around him. “This isn’t funny! Please tell me you haven’t been murdered or kidnapped.” 

 

Panic began to set in and David’s breaths start coming out in tight gasps. He didn’t think he could continue all by himself and he knew he couldn’t just abandon Stevie. But what if Stevie had abandoned him? 

 

The world began to crash in on him even more the longer he went without Stevie being in his presence. 

 

“Please. Stevie! This isn’t funny!” David’s voice is squeaky and panicked. 

 

Suddenly someone jumps out of the corn behind David and grabbed him by the shoulders. He immediately screamed and jumped five feet into the air. He swatted at the air around him and continued to scream.

 

“Relax! David! It’s just me!” Stevie’s voice is full of regret. “I thought it would be funny to scare you, but I was dead wrong.”

 

“Fucking Christ! Stevie! I fucking hate you! This isn’t funny at all! I’m done with this. I just want to get out of here!” David is close to tears because of just how terrified he’d become.

 

“Sure. I’m sorry. Trust me, I didn’t mean to upset you that much. I thought you’d be okay with it.” Stevie continued to apologize for her failed joke. 

 

Then without another word, she walked past David and led them easily through the next three checkpoints and to the exit. Patrick and Rachel were waiting patiently at the exit. Patrick’s joy at seeing them, turned immediately to concern when he looked at David’s face. The two pairs become one group once more, closing the space between them. 

 

Suddenly, a loud noise rang out and David, already on edge, jumped into the closest arms. Patrick caught him and allowed David to wrap his limbs around him like an octopus. He rubbed David’s back soothingly. David’s breaths come out in short, restrained gasps.

 

“David, it’s just someone’s toy gun that’s part of their costume.” Patrick whispered and attempted to help David to disengage from his torso.

 

David resisted and Patrick rounded on Stevie. 

 

“What exactly happened in the corn maze?” If David could see Patrick’s eyes he would’ve seen a slight angry tinge to the usually gentle brown.

 

“I thought it would be funny to jump out at him. I didn’t expect him to go into a panic over it.” Stevie shrugged her shoulders. “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay. You don’t know him. You had no way of knowing he is terrified of being abandoned.” Patrick stated authoritatively. His words are tender and understanding.

 

After a few more minutes David has calmed down enough that he can disengage from Patrick’s embrace. He looked over at Rachel immediately.

 

“I’m so sorry for climbing your boyfriend like a tree. When I get scared I get clingy.” David apologized, his mortification barely hidden by his regret.

 

“It’s no big deal. Let’s just get back. I have an early morning class tomorrow.” Rachel dismissed the event as nothing, but David could tell that she didn’t actually feel like it was nothing. He decided to stand away from Patrick for the rest of the night.

 

“David, are you going all the way home tonight?” Stevie asked, trying to amend what was already budding into a beautiful friendship.

 

“No, he’s going to sleep on my couch.” Patrick butted in before David could answer.

 

“I don’t think that is necessary.” David replied, put off by Patrick’s assertiveness.

 

“By the time we get back to my apartment, you will have missed the last bus.” Patrick shrugged as if it was an obvious solution.

 

“Or he could just stay with me at my apartment!” Stevie offered as an alternative.

 

David was grateful for her offer, but he didn’t feel comfortable staying with her. He barely knew her and she had induced a panic in him tonight. Even if it was all unintentional. He knew that his anxiety wouldn’t let him alone if he stayed with her tonight.

 

“Guys, it’s okay. I will just take an Uber home. Truly.” David threw up his hands.

 

“David, I insist you stay at my place tonight. Save yourself the money and then just take the bus and subway in the morning.” Patrick insisted as the bus arrived at their bus stop.

 

They all climbed on and once they were settled David turned to Rachel, “Only if you are okay with me staying the night.”

 

“Why would it matter what I think? It’s his apartment. Not mine.” Rachel shrugged, something obviously still bothering her.

 

“I just feel like a line was crossed or something and I don’t want to cause any problems.” David genuinely looked into Rachel’s eyes.

 

“It’s fine. I’m just tired and ready to hit the sack.” Rachel brushed off any discomfort. “So I’ll be going home instead of staying at Pat’s tonight.”

 

“Well, if you insist.” David paused for Rachel to dispute it once and for all. Nothing.

 

“I do.” Rachel smiled at David and leaned into him as if to prove a point. David smiled and leaned back against the seat back.

  
  


About an hour later the group had all separated, each person going to their own apartments. With the exception of David who was staying at Patrick’s. As they walked from the bus stop toward Patrick’s brownstone, David nervously chatted.

 

“I’m actually the worst. I acted like a fucking child when that toy went off. I don’t know why you’d want to work with me or even hang out with me. I’m a terrible person. I clearly have no boundaries.” David word vomited without giving a long enough pause that Patrick could respond.

 

“You aren’t the worst. We all have things that scare us. Not to mention you were already in panic mode because of the Stevie incident.” Patrick brushed off David’s concerns in the most respectful way possible.

 

“If you say so.” David muttered under his breath as Patrick unlocked the door to his apartment.

 

“Hey buddy!” Patrick leaned over to rub Rudy on the belly and wrap him in a hug.

 

David loved to watch Patrick with his dog because of the joy it reflected in Patrick’s face. It made him realize that while Patrick seemed happy with Rachel there was nothing like the joy he saw on Patrick’s face in this moment. Rudy truly brought out the best in everyone.

 

“I have to take Rudy for a quick walk. Why don’t you get comfortable on the couch. There’s a blanket on the back of the couch and a pillow in the cabinet in the bathroom.” Patrick explained as he reached for Rudy’s leash.

 

David simply nodded and went directly to the bathroom to clean off his face. It took a good part of fifteen minutes to get the paint off. His cheeks ended up being a raw shade of red and he cursed Stevie for putting on his make-up so thick. 

 

He emerged from the bathroom and set about getting the couch ready for sleep. He is just settling in, on the verge of sleep, when the paws of Rudy are felt on his lower legs and feet. Without much preamble, Rudy lays down and closes his eyes. 

 

“Patrick, I’m sorry. You can have him if you want.” David turned to look directly at Patrick.

 

Patrick simply shook his head.

 

“Despite what you may think you’re not a bad person, David.” Patrick looked at the couch and his dog already asleep on David. “Rudy is proof of that. He always sleeps with me.”

 

David watched as Patrick walked toward his bedroom alone. If David were Patrick he would be upset that his dog had taken a liking to somebody else. However, Patrick didn’t seemed put off by it at all. Patrick really was an enigma that David was determined to figure out. With a yawn David closed his eyes and let sleep take him. Today had been a busy, eventful day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support! Please leave me comments and kudos, they are my drug!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick celebrate Thanksgiving. Feelings get complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So starting with this chapter and running until chapter 6 things will be from Patrick's perspective.
> 
> Also need to give a huge shout out to DisgruntledPelican for making this chapter what it is. She was a tremendous help in sorting through the mess that is Patrick. Also Kasey was a huge encouragement as well. And always Aelia_Weasley rocks my world and never tells me an idea is too crazy.

As October blew into November, Patrick reveled in the shift of temperature. He personally didn't care much for sweaters, but David did and he couldn't wait to see the latest fashion choices. Lately, he had found himself thinking more and more about David and his clothing choices.

 

He wasn't sure why David invaded his thoughts now, but Stevie kept dropping hints that she thinks he likes David. But that can't be the case because Patrick wasn't gay. He's with Rachel.

 

But if he was so in love with her why does he feel like he needs more? He rarely wanted to have sex with her, which according to Stevie was weird. Since meeting David, Patrick had found himself wanting more out of life. David had opened his eyes to experiences he never knew he was missing out on.

 

Like the feel of another guy clinging to his body. Huh, that was something.

 

That thought was not what he wanted coming to him as he got ready for dinner with his parents. He didn't have time for a mini freak out. But was he actually freaking out? For some reason, the thought of David's body wrapped around his own wasn't unsettling in the slightest.

 

He determined that he needed to speak to someone about this. He grabbed his phone off the dresser and dialed Stevie. His friend picked up after the second ring.

 

"Hey, Green. Shouldn't you be getting ready for dinner with the rents?" Stevie is chipper and that made Patrick feel she was up to something.

 

"What has you in a good mood?" Patrick responded, ignoring her initial comment.

 

"Can't I just be happy?" Stevie went on the defensive.

 

"Yeah, it's just a bit unsettling." Patrick grinned into the phone. He never had any siblings so Stevie became his de facto sister.

 

"Geez Green. You are  _ too _ kind. I should send you flowers to mark your generosity." Stevie quipped so sarcastically Patrick had to hold back a laugh.

 

"That's why I called actually." Patrick brought the conversation back to the initial nature of his call.

 

"I didn't actually send you flowers." Stevie dropped her sardonic tone.

 

"No. David. I gave him flowers." Patrick tried collecting his thoughts.

 

"Okaaayyy" Stevie clearly wasn't understanding, but she was willing to give her friend the opportunity to try.

 

"I'm not freaking out." He explained as if that too would make sense.

 

"You're also not making sense." Stevie volleyed.

 

"Ever since that night at the corn maze, I can't get him out of my head. And that doesn't unsettle me at all. Shouldn't I be freaking out?" Patrick started to pace around his apartment. Rudy watched his every move with keen interest from his spot by the window.

 

"Not if you like him. Can I be completely honest with you?" Stevie asked, her voice going soft.

 

"You've never held back on me before." 

 

"I think you need to take some time. Really think about everything. Listen to what your heart is trying to tell you." Stevie was being unnaturally kind which meant she shouldn't be ignored.

 

"Thanks, Stevie. I knew it was a good idea to call you." Patrick smiled into the phone.

 

"I only did it in the hopes you'd stop using me as a therapist. I pride myself in being as thoroughly unhelpful as possible." Stevie broke the tenderness.

 

"And we're back." Patrick laughed.

 

"Give my warmest regards to Clint and Marcy." Stevie ended the conversation and hung up.

 

Patrick smiled at Rudy. Stevie always had the best advice. She truly was his greatest friend. Ever since they met back in high school, she'd never been afraid to pull punches with him. 

 

_ She grew up in a lower income neighborhood and had a tough exterior because of it. They met when Patrick was serving detention for something his buddy Corey had done. To seem chill, Patrick had taken the fall for him and earned his first ever detention. _

 

_ Corey had thought it would be funny to give one of their teachers an anonymous Valentine...in May. When the teacher asked who it was from, Patrick was inclined to tell her. But one glance at all the other freshman baseball players told him that would spell the end of the season for him. So instead he'd raised his hand. _

 

_ While in detention, Stevie had been in the back corner not saying anything. Patrick had been bored so he tried to engage her. She was rude and snide. _

 

_ "You're rude. For no reason." Patrick had told her. _

 

_ "No reason?! You and your buddies think it's funny to write slut next to my name on anything you see." Stevie had sneered. _

 

_ "I'd never! I respect women." Patrick tried defending himself. _

 

_ Stevie had snorted and that caused Patrick to explain that he was trying to stop the remarks from his teammates about his too nice nature and uncoolness so he took the fall for one of their pranks. _

 

_ "But all I really want to do is go and apologize profusely to that teacher. She didn't deserve that degrading Valentine." Patrick concluded his story. _

 

_ "Well, damn Brewer. You are green." Stevie had laughed. _

 

From that day forward they were inseparable and the nickname had stuck. Stevie took a while to warm over his parents, though. Neither of them liked that he'd made a friend while in detention. Plus they'd heard stories about her family and so they were wary. 

 

Patrick looked into the mirror and tried to flatten a few hairs that were out of place. He still hadn't decided what shirt he was going to wear. His mother loved when he wore darker shades so that meant either his black, navy blue or deep purple button downs. 

 

He had just laid those three out when there was a knock on his door. He was not expecting anyone so he was confused as to who it could be.

 

Wearing nothing but his jeans and a white undershirt, Patrick moved to open the door. It opened to reveal Stevie. He shook his head and silently let her inside.

 

"So, I realized after I hung up that I gave awful advice." Stevie blurted out breathlessly.

 

"It seemed pretty sound to me." Patrick shrugged and sat on the couch.

 

"That's because you would rather not talk about the elephant in the room." Stevie plopped down beside him.

 

"That's so mean, Rudy isn't that big." Patrick chose to take the less serious route because Stevie did speak the truth. Feelings were hard and he'd rather just bottle them up and let them out slowly instead of unpacking them all in one fell swoop.

 

"G! I'm serious. We need to talk about this." Stevie persisted.

 

"Can it wait ‘til tomorrow? I have dinner with my parents." Patrick got up and grabbed the first shirt he saw from his bed, just to prove his point.

 

"You can call and tell them you're gonna be late." Stevie wasn't going to give up on this.

 

"They're already upset with me because I haven't really spoken to them since taking this job." Patrick tried in vain to create an excuse. Stevie just gave him a look and handed him his phone.

 

Patrick heard the other end ring twice before his mother picked up.

 

"Paddy, are you on your way?" A note of concern laced her voice.

 

"I am stuck at work. David is doing another show next week and the books are still a mess. I'm sorry." Patrick sighed. He hated lying to his parents, but Stevie was right they did need to talk.

 

"Well, how long do you think you're going to be? Should we just reschedule for breakfast tomorrow?" Marcy sounded sweet but Patrick knew from experience she was disappointed. She hated when he put work first.

 

“Honestly, I am not even sure. I’ve been working all afternoon on this ledger and it’s only just now starting to resemble something proper. I think breakfast tomorrow might be best.” Patrick conceded defeat and chose the path that created the least amount of hassle.

 

He gave his goodbyes to his mother and father before hanging up and giving Stevie a pointed look. She smirked in satisfaction as she patted the couch next to her. Patrick sighed and stepped over to the couch. He knew that the conversation was unavoidable.

 

“So, you realize you’ve been thinking about David more than usual and that you aren’t bothered by it? What does that mean?” Stevie started, it was clear his best friend was only there to help.

 

“You want the honest answer?” Patrick responded, not really looking at Stevie. “I don’t quite know.”

 

“Well, when you think about him what exactly crosses your mind?” Stevie wasn’t often sincere, but right now she’d give a therapist a run for their money.

 

“I think about the clothes he wears and his smile when he thinks nobody is looking. Oh and recently I have started to think about what it feels like to hug him -- how nice that is.” Patrick picked at the blanket draped over his couch.

 

“None of those thoughts are necessarily unnerving. So why would you think that thinking about him should unnerve you?” Stevie was contemplative. She knew what her friend was feeling, even if he didn’t and she wanted to help him become more aware.

 

“Because I think about those things pretty much all the time. I love Rachel and yet I keep thinking about David.” Patrick conveyed his frustration and confusion through a glance toward his best friend.

 

“Interesting.” Stevie’s tone became all therapist sounding all of a sudden. Patrick hated it.

 

“No. Not  _ interesting _ as you put it!” Patrick was upset and he wasn’t able to figure out why.

 

“Answer something else for me. Are you happy with Rachel?” Stevie grabbed Patrick’s full attention by placing her hand on his right arm.

 

“Of course I am. What kind of question is that? I love her.” Patrick responded defensively.

 

“Well, you can love her and still not be happy. The two aren’t mutually exclusive.” Stevie pointed out. “Are you happy when you spend time with David?” 

 

“I don’t hate him as much as I used to. And yeah, I guess you could say I am happy when he’s around. But, I am also happy when Rachel is around.” Patrick explained.

 

“I’m going to be frank with you and you aren’t allowed to argue. I don’t think I have ever actually seen you genuinely happy in the 15 years I’ve known you.” Stevie grabbed Patrick by the hand as if to reassure him that she wasn’t here to be mean. She just wanted what was best for him.

 

“I want to be.” Patrick sighed. “I just don’t think I ever will be.”

 

“Okay. Close your eyes. Work with me. Trust me.” Stevie placed both of her hands on Patrick’s arms now.

 

“Why?” Patrick stubbornly refused.

 

“G, just do it. I’m going to try an exercise with you.” Stevie sounded amused and frustrated all in one.

 

Patrick didn’t respond. Instead, he simply huffed and closed his eyes.

 

“Describe to me what you think about when Rachel walks into the room.” Stevie released her grip on Patrick’s arms but didn’t move away from her friend.

 

“I think about how glad I am to see her. How I want to wrap her up in my arms. If she is smiling, I think about how much I love her smile and if she isn’t I wonder what I can do to make her smile.” Patrick responded without any more of a fight.

 

“Good. Now describe to me what you think when David enters a room.” Stevie continued.

 

“What exactly is that outfit he’s wearing? Does he always wear black and white? I wonder if anyone else has ever seen him smile as I have. Does he have a date in mind for our next show? Is it weird to hug him? I wonder what his hand would feel like in mine.” Patrick answered, but this time he opened his eyes to glare at Stevie. She was goading him just to piss him off.

 

“Now, think about the differences in thought processes between your girlfriend and David. What does that tell you?” Stevie could easily be a therapist; make money and save more than just his life.

 

“I honestly don’t know.” Patrick slumped his shoulders in defeat.

 

“It means that you need to think more about what you want from both Rachel and David. You can’t just drag them along in the hopes that you’ll eventually figure it out. You all deserve better than that.” 

 

“What should I do?” Patrick pleaded with his best friend for an answer.

 

“I can’t answer that. Only you can answer that.” Stevie replied, just as the buzzer from downstairs goes off.

 

Patrick stood up to go and answer the buzz.

 

“Hello. Can I help you?” Patrick spoke into the intercom.

 

“Hey, it’s David. Could I come up?” David’s voice sounded shaky and in desperate need of a friend.

 

“Of course.” Patrick didn’t even hesitate before he buzzed David in.

 

“I’m going to go. Like I said in high school, your mess you clean it up.” Stevie smiled as she squeezed past her friend and out into the hallway. “If you have time later come by. We could have a movie marathon.”

 

She disappeared down the hall. She was probably headed down to her apartment on the second floor. He just hoped she wouldn’t run into David on her way, there was no telling what she would say to him if she did.

 

A few minutes later, David arrived at his door and Patrick was there waiting for him. He gave David what he hoped was a reassuring smile as he stepped aside and let the dark-haired man inside. There was definitely something off about David. He was on edge like he was itching to escape. 

 

“Can I get you anything to drink?” Patrick offered, gesturing to the alcohol on the shelf by the kitchen.

 

“No.” David was short and didn’t look at Patrick. Instead, he started pacing agitatedly and nervously wringing his hands.

 

“Do you want to tell me what’s going on?” Patrick tried again at a conversation starter.

 

David didn’t immediately respond. He kept pacing in the same nature and wringing his hands. Even Rudy started to pick up on there being something wrong. He went over to David, stuck his nose on David’s leg and whined. This got David to stop and finally look at Patrick.

 

“Have you read  _ US Weekly _ this week?” David’s voice came out meek and cautious.

 

“Ah, yes. I read that issue between invoices during all the spare time I have.” Patrick replied sarcastically. A move that would normally get at least an eye roll from David, but this time it has the opposite effect. David started to hyperventilate a little.

 

“David! Breathe. Easy. I was just kidding.” Patrick quickly crossed the room and guided his friend over to the couch to sit.

 

David’s breaths continued to come in short for another couple of minutes. Once they’d calmed down, Patrick got up and grabbed David a glass of water. 

 

“What is really going on, David?” Patrick concernedly asked as David finished his glass of water.

 

David didn’t respond verbally. He pulled out his phone instead and pulled up an article on it before handing it to Patrick. Patrick read the title and knew that he didn’t need to read any further.

 

**David Rose: The Thorn of the Lower East Side**

 

“Who would write this kind of garbage?” Patrick gasped at his friend.

 

“The type of people who love to tear at celebrities to make a few bucks.” David sniffled, swiping at his nose.

 

“I’m sure this isn’t the first negative gossip article about you. And it won’t be the last. Just ignore it.” Patrick reasoned, wrapping an arm around David’s shoulders.

 

“It’s not the article. It’s who contributed to it.” David replied, his anger growing. He pointed to the italicized words underneath the byline.

 

_ Contributions by Sebastien Raine, Simone Lee, and Bets Schaffer. _

 

“Oh fuck.” Patrick muttered under his breath. All three were some of David’s most trusted companions. 

 

“Listen, the world I live in is full of people who are shady bitches and would turn on you on a dime. I guess I just thought that Simone and Bets would never sell me out. Abandon me to my loneliness? Sure, but never a full out betrayal.” David explained, putting his phone back into his pocket.

 

Patrick didn’t respond. He honestly didn’t even know how.

 

“Imagine my surprise when I showed up for Simone’s 32nd birthday bash only to be ambushed by people quoting the article. I went around not paying any of it much mind. Until T pulled me aside and asked if I had seen the article. He showed me and I got so angry I left. I ended up here.” David continued, his hands becoming fists as he spoke. 

 

“You deserve better than that, David.” Patrick finally found his voice.

 

“No I don’t, but thank you for thinking so.” David gave a tight-lipped smile.

 

“No one deserves to have their friends take things spoken of in confidence and sell it to the highest bidder. You trusted them.” Patrick leaned in closer to David in a show of support.

 

“It’s fine. I just didn’t want to be alone. So I came here.” David’s voice is small, and it breaks Patrick’s heart. 

 

“I know you don’t like it when I butt into your relationships, but why do you even bother with these people?” Patrick grabbed David’s hand to stop him from picking at his fingers.

 

“It’s better than being alone.” David whispered. If Patrick hadn’t been watching him he probably wouldn’t have heard it.

 

“Come on.” Patrick got up and grabbed David again to get him off the couch. “Let’s go to Stevie’s for a movie marathon. It’ll be great. You can cuddle with Rudy.”

 

David’s eyes light up slightly at the promise of dog cuddles with Rudy.

 

***

 

A week later Patrick was working on the books in the back room when a text came through from his mom. Then almost immediately after that one came through from Rachel. Both asking about Thanksgiving plans.

 

**To: Patrick**

_ Hey Pat. Just wanting to confirm that we are seeing you Wednesday for Thanksgiving. _

 

**To: Patrick**

_ Hey babe. What do I need to bring Thursday for Friendsgiving? _

 

Patrick responded to his mother immediately. He was actually very excited to see his parents for a whole day of family bonding. Their breakfast a week ago had been nice, but it wasn’t the same as sharing the table with them surrounded by all the great foods his mother loved to cook.

 

He gave pause before answering Rachel’s because ever since his conversation with Stevie he hadn’t really known how to interact with her. He worried that each time they spoke she would be able to tell he was fighting some confusion deep within himself. So now he was more cautious and guarded with the things he said to her. If she noticed, she hadn’t said anything.

 

**To: Rachel**

_ Happy Monday! I guess you should bring one of your famous deserts. Stevie said that she was handling the turkey. You know I always handle the green beans and potatoes. And Stevie’s photography friends are all bringing their favorite sides.  _

 

**To: Patrick**

_ Okay. I’ll make a pie. :) Love you. _

 

**To: Rachel**

_ Love you too. :) _

 

With a sigh, Patrick got up from the desk and wandered toward the front to see what David was up to. The two had reached a point now that they didn’t even really fight with each other anymore. It was nice. He supposed David trusted him now more than ever. Between the drunk adventures that one night and being there when that article had hit, Patrick had proven to David that he would stick around. 

 

Patrick didn’t know why he felt it, but David always compelled him to protect him. There was a vulnerability that David tried to hide, and yet it was there just under the surface. Patrick knew it was there and he vowed to always remain cognizant of it when interacting with the young socialite.

 

At present, David was on a ladder trying to hang an art installation in the window. It was one of Marjorie's, a regular contributor at the gallery. Patrick stood back and watched as David leaned precariously over the edge of the ladder to hook one side of the piece onto the strings coming down from the ceiling. You wouldn’t know it by looking at him but, David was really strong. This piece itself was almost bigger than David and yet, he didn’t seem to be struggling with holding it up.

 

As David wobbled a bit and almost fell, Patrick decided to swoop in and hold the ladder steady. David glanced down and gave Patrick a smile that he realized only came out on rare occasions.

 

“So, this Thursday is Thanksgiving,” Patrick called up to David.

 

“And?” David finally managed to attach one side of the painting to a hook. He motioned for Patrick to reach up and hold the piece steady while he moved the ladder to the other side.

 

“I was just curious what your plans are.” Patrick shrugged nonchalantly. Deep down he hoped that David would say he didn’t have any so he could invite him to the Friendsgiving celebration.

 

“How is it you live in New York and have never heard about the Rose Family Thanksgiving Extravaganza? It’s on like every media outlet every year. What are the Rose’s up to this year?” David scoffed a bit with his last statement. Patrick got the impression he didn’t actually like going to his family’s Thanksgiving.

 

“Oh. So your Thanksgiving is a big deal then?” Patrick tried not to show his disappointment, but he was sure it rang out either way.

 

“For my parents, holidays are an excuse to throw a huge ass party and invite only  _ the best _ so they can brag about what they have. I usually have to do a little performance with my mother. It’s all so exhausting.” David hooked the other side onto the hook and climbed down.

 

“What do the Brewer’s do for Thanksgiving?” David seemed genuinely interested as he crossed the room, Patrick followed.

 

“Well, when I was a kid we would travel to my grandmother’s and have a big meal with all the cousins. We’d eat and talk and then go outside and play football. It was some of my favorite memories growing up.” Patrick wistfully remembered. “Now, it’s really just a quick but still bountiful dinner with my parents and sometimes my aunt and uncle on Wednesday before.”

 

“Then on Thursday, a group of us get together for a Friendsgiving celebration.” Patrick concluded his story.

 

“That sounds perfectly tame.” David looked at his feet, something in his tone said he’d love to have an experience like that instead of the one he’s stuck with.

 

“You’re more than welcome to come if the Rose Family Thanksgiving gets to be too much.” Patrick invited, he knew that he should probably check with Rachel and Stevie first, but David had broken his heart and he just wanted to make it all better.

 

“Thanks. I’ll probably just pop a few pills and suffer through, then go home and watch a Sandra Bullock vehicle.” David had officially lost any level of exuberance he’d had earlier.

 

“I thought after our first show you had stopped using drugs of any kind.” Patrick isn’t accusing, just concerned.

 

“I didn’t give them up completely if that’s what you mean. I only pull them out for emergencies.” David seemed nonplussed by Patrick’s concern.

 

“David, as your friend I am begging you to please stop using them at all. They aren’t good for you.” Patrick reached out and placed his hand on David’s shoulder.

 

Just then, Rachel walked in. Patrick took one look at her and jumped farther away from David. David took it as an opportunity to slip into the back. Patrick discreetly watched him leave, helpless to stop it and also greet his girlfriend.

 

“Hey Rach! I didn’t know you were coming by.” Patrick threw on a huge smile.

 

“I decided to come and take you out to lunch.” Rachel smiled sweetly and crowded into Patrick’s space. “I haven’t seen you in ages. This new job is taking a lot out of you.” 

 

“I’m not the only one who’s been busy. Between catering for David and occasionally the other Rose’s you’ve been catering practically every week. We both have been nonstop since September.” Patrick wrapped Rachel up in his arms and planted a chaste kiss on her lips.

 

“Which is why I am so excited about Thanksgiving. First dinner with your parents and then our Friendsgiving. It’s some much needed time together.” Rachel snuggled in closer to Patrick and he felt her warmth. 

 

He also felt a bit claustrophobic all of a sudden; like there wasn’t enough air around him. He needed to back up. As he stepped out of her embrace, Rachel gave him a wounded look.

 

“Sorry, I just need to go and grab my wallet and let David know that I am stepping out.” Patrick tried desperately to hide his confusion.

 

“What is David doing for Thanksgiving? You should invite him for Friendsgiving.” Rachel called after him as he headed for the back.

 

Her words confused Patrick. How could Rachel be so kind and willing to spend more time with David? Didn’t she know how confused Patrick was about him? He entered the back, still very much inside his head. The only thing that brought him out of it was David’s voice.

 

“You okay?” David asked, very concerned.

 

“Yeah. I’m fine. Rachel wanted to take me out to lunch since we never see each other anymore.” Patrick stated very quickly. 

 

“Hold on. There is something else bothering you.” David grabbed Patrick’s arms and forced him to make eye contact.

 

“She also asked me to invite you to our Friendsgiving.” Patrick sighed.

 

“Ok. But you already asked me. Why is this a problem?” David was thoroughly perplexed as evidenced by his facial features and the slight tilt of his head.

 

Instead of answering, Patrick escaped with a quick ‘see you later’ thrown over his shoulder. He needed to get a handle on all the thoughts swarming through his brain every time he saw David and Rachel. All of a sudden he wasn’t looking forward to Thanksgiving anymore. He couldn’t avoid thinking about things with Rachel constantly by his side. 

 

***

 

Oddly enough, Wednesday went by without a hitch and Patrick didn’t find himself feeling overwhelmed by everything in his head even once. He thoroughly enjoyed his time with his parents and with Rachel. It gave him hope that Friendsgiving would be similarly smooth.

 

That was until he received a text on the morning of Friendsgiving. It wasn’t an earth-shattering text, but it still threw him off his game and sent him into a panic spiral.

 

**To: Patrick**

_ Does your offer still stand for Friendsgiving? I decided I don’t want to muddle my way through Thanksgiving. I would love to enjoy food and people I actually like. _

 

**To: David**

_ Yes. You are more than welcome to come! It is at Stevie’s apartment. Same building as mine, but she’s in 2H. Dinner is at 4:30. _

 

**To: Patrick**

_ Okay. I’ll bring some booze. ;) _

 

Patrick found himself unable to respond. He had been doing okay the last few weeks of trying to keep his two worlds separate to spare him all the conflicting emotions. Now, he was about to be assaulted with them from both sides. Rachel and David were going to be spending the evening with him and he knew that Stevie was going to have a few words to say about it.

 

Sure enough, when he arrived at Stevie’s apartment with Rachel, Rudy, and food in tow Stevie pulled him aside. 

 

“You want to explain to me how David entered into the Friendsgiving equation?” Stevie wasn’t angry, just concerned.

 

“I’m handling it. Besides, you didn’t see David’s face when he talked about how lonely his family’s Thanksgiving was.” Patrick shrugged as he placed his sides onto the already crowded counter. Some of Stevie’s artist friends must already be here.

 

“Yes, you seem to be handling it so well.” Stevie gave a sarcastic scoff as the buzzer buzzed.

 

“I’m going to go chat with Peter and Kate. At least they appreciate me.” Patrick snipped at his best friend with a laugh.

 

A few minutes later, Patrick was engrossed in a conversation with Peter about which JJ Abrams project is the best one. Their discussion was reaching argument brewing levels.

 

“I’m telling you, Fringe is way better than Lost.” Patrick exclaimed at Peter, the two were clearly never going to see eye to eye on the issue.

 

“If you say it’s because of the supernatural element I am going to scream. Lost’s supernatural elements were way more contrived. They had a realness to them. Not to mention Lost really honed in on discussing a person’s purpose.” Peter volleyed back, getting very animated with his hands.

 

“No, I was going to say Fringe is better because it explains the science behind the supernatural in a more complete and thorough way than Lost ever does. And the family element of the show is so much more complex and explored.” Patrick replied, going two for two with Peter on defending his favorite show.

 

“Wow. I had no idea I was walking into World War 3 when I agreed to come to this thing.” David’s voice called out over the sound of their discussion. Patrick looked up and almost dropped his drink. 

 

David was wearing a beautiful heather grey sweater with a white shirt underneath. His jeans were acid washed and contained only a few artfully made holes. The entire outfit really showed off his subtle muscle tone in his arms and legs. Patrick shook himself to prevent anyone from realizing he was floored by David’s presence.

 

“Hey David! So glad you could make it!” Patrick launched himself toward David and pulled him further into the room. “This is Peter and that’s Kate. And you of course know Rachel.” 

 

“Hey,” David started nervously. “What were you saying about Fringe?” 

 

“Oh please don’t start them on that diatribe again.” Kate and Rachel both groaned. 

 

“Excuse me. I believe the correct question is why would we be discussing Fringe when we can discuss Lost?” Peter smirked at David.

 

Patrick tried to jump in, but he also couldn’t get past the knowledge that David could possibly have an inkling what Fringe was. Just as he was about to respond, David’s answer floored him even more.

 

“Can we even put Fringe and Lost in the same category? They are both entirely different shows.” David shrugged, grabbing a couple of crackers from the table in front of him.

 

“I had no idea you watched either show, David.” Rachel chimed in voicing the exact thought Patrick was short circuiting over.

 

“I haven’t seen either show all the way through but I’ve caught a few episodes of each here and there.” David shrugged nonchalantly. “I secretly like science fiction stuff, so yeah.” David’s smile brightened the entire room.

 

Patrick was floored once again. David continued to surprise him. He could tell that David had played it off as having only seen a few episodes, but he knew that David probably had watched both series all the way through.

 

“Turkey is ready!” Stevie called from the little kitchen. Patrick gave a sigh of relief at the change in subject.

 

Soon they were all seated at the table using mismatched plates. Patrick looked over at David with concern that this wouldn't be up to standard for him. He found that David was piling food on his plate with no regard to the dishes themselves.

 

"So, David how do you know Patrick?" Kate called out in a sweet voice from the end of the table.

 

"He does the money stuff for my gallery downtown." David answered once he's swallowed the food in his mouth.

 

"I balance his books. David's the creative behind the operation. He finds all the artists to contribute pieces." Patrick cut in with a proud smile at David.

 

"Did you know Patrick actually knows quite a bit about art? He's a secret art snob. Loves to spend hours at art museums." Peter scoffed with a dramatic eye roll.

 

"I knew that he had some taste. He has a Kandinsky in his apartment." David smirked right back at Peter.

 

"You mean that hideous piece that looks like it's made by a kindergartener?" Peter balked, his eyes shifting between Patrick and David.

 

"Oh Peter! You wound me. And to think I thought we'd run away together. But I have a strict no dating policy for people who don't appreciate Kandinsky." David clutched his chest dramatically which got a few laughs out of everyone.

 

Something foreign to Patrick bubbled up to the surface and he snidely commented, "Where does Sebastien fall within that policy then?" 

 

"Patrick." Rachel and Stevie both sternly warn.

 

"Who's Sebastien?" Kate asked, looking from David to Patrick to Rachel to Stevie.

 

"He's my --" David started but was cut off by an outburst from Patrick.

 

"A pretentious asshole." Patrick spat, hiding his hands in his lap because they had clenched into fists.

 

" _ My boyfriend _ ." David finished emphatically. He glared at Patrick angrily before turning away.

 

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend! That's so sweet." Kate responded excitedly. The two jump into a conversation about Sebastien.

 

"Kitchen. Now." Rachel whispered harshly into Patrick's ear. It was a demand rather than a request. He got up and followed her without preamble.

 

Once they were in the kitchen Patrick turned and practically yelled his next words.

 

"What?!"

 

"Ok Turbo. You need to calm the fuck down. You and I both know Sebastien is a total scumbag but he's still your friend's boyfriend." Rachel was angry but understanding.

 

"David deserves better!" Patrick exclaimed, trying to get his breathing under control.

 

"That may be. However, it's not up to us to push him out of that relationship. He has to do it himself or else he'll just cling tighter and may never leave." Rachel reached out and squeezed Patrick's arm lovingly.

 

"But he's abusing him." Patrick argued. He wanted nothing more than to protect David from any more hurt.

 

"And I love that about you, but we can only support him and hope that he reaches the same conclusion before it's too late." Rachel hugged Patrick to her.

 

Accepting defeat in the matter, Patrick hugged her back. Once he felt calm enough, he directed her back to the table holding her hand.

 

As they returned to the table all eyes were on them. Patrick ducked his head in shame, but Rachel stood fast to her sincere dismay in Patrick's behavior.

 

"David, I am so sorry Patrick did that. He's just worried about you as he does with all his friends. I told him to butt out and let you make your own decisions." Rachel whispered as she reached across the table to grab David's hand in apology.

 

"It's no big deal. I appreciate it nevertheless." David gave a small turn of his mouth into his signature smirk.

 

The rest of the evening went by really smooth. More than once Patrick found himself holding Rachel’s hand and thinking about David. This version of David was one that was entirely different from the version he had seen at work everyday. In this moment, Patrick knew that David felt more at ease with Patrick’s friends than his own because he didn’t have to pretend to be anyone. 

 

David laughed more in a three hour period than he had in the three months they’d known each other. More than once Stevie had caught Patrick’s eye and gave him a knowing look. Yeah, he needed to figure this thing out. Better sooner than later. It was all getting too complicated to keep up. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walls break down. The holidays bring out a festive spirit in both David and Patrick. Confusion mounts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a HUGE shout out to my dear friend Emma. Without her constant distraction and encouragement, I never would have gotten over my slump that stopped me from finishing this chapter. 
> 
> Also, a huge thanks to my betas Lauren and Kasey. You guys always find the joy in my writing which inspires me to keep this up every day. Lauren, you may be a comma nazi but that is why I asked you to help me. You always guide, never judge. Thank you!
> 
> Also, to all who have stuck by me through this arduous journey that was chapter 5, thank you. I hope this was well worth your wait! 
> 
> Finally, it has been a year since I lost my grandfather and this month has been a really hard one. So a huge shout out to Dan Levy and the whole of Schitt's Creek for always being my light in the darkness. You guide me even when I'd rather give up.

Patrick nervously chewed his lip before picking up his phone and dialing his parents' number. He desperately needed some away time with them. He just hoped it wouldn't freak out his mom.

 

"Paddy," his mom answers on the second ring. "Shouldn't you be working?"

 

"I have the whole week off. David is in Rio with his boyfriend." Patrick explained. "Which is actually why I called. I was thinking of making a trip to Yonkers to visit you guys."

 

"Well, you know your father and I wouldn't say no to some quality time with you. Will Rachel be joining you?" His mom was well-meaning and loved Rachel.

 

_Would she love David too? Woah where did that come from?_

 

"She has to prepare for her final presentation. She graduates next week. So it's just gonna be me and Rudy." Patrick responded as he began packing a bag.

 

"Alright, well travel safe and call us when you get close so we know to look out for you." Mrs. Brewer signed off the call with an affirmation from her son.

 

The whole drive over Patrick tries his hardest to not think about David. Ever since Thanksgiving, something had shifted. Not only in his brain, but with Rachel and himself as well.

 

In the week since they had barely spoken. Rachel brushed it off as being busy finalizing everything before graduation. But Patrick knew that ever since his outburst towards David about Sebastien, Rachel hadn't seen him the same.

 

It was all so messy and he needed his mom to help get him through it. Within the hour, he was sitting on her couch as she fretted around him.

 

"You look like you haven't eaten in ages. Is that new boss of yours not paying you well enough?" Marcy Brewer fretted for her son. Patrick just smiled and took it in.

 

"Mom I'm fine. Will you sit down and relax. We have all week. Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to 'mom' me." Patrick reached out to stop his mom's pacing.

 

"Patrick Andrew Brewer! I'll 'mom' you whenever I feel. There's no need to be so flippant about it."  His mom sat down but not without scolding her grown son.

 

Before he knew it, Patrick's mom was shoving food at him insisting he eats. If he wasn't careful he was going to gain ten pounds this week alone. Not a bite of her offered food went untouched and soon Patrick was full and napping on the couch. 

 

When his father got home, there was a similar greeting for Patrick.

 

"Son, are you sure it's ok for you to be here all week? Not that we don't want you here. We just know how important this job is to you." Mr. Brewer said after wrapping his son in a quick hug.

 

"Yes. David is in Rio so the gallery is closed. Besides, I've been working non-stop for months. I need a breather." Patrick smirked at his father knowing Clint would understand.

 

"Well, then I say we take in a ball game while we have you. Oh and maybe we could work on the car in the shed?" Mr. Brewer grabbed a beer and offered one to his son.

 

The week passes quickly. Patrick got to see a ball game with his father and bake with his mother. It's a nice reprieve from all the chaos in his head and the turmoil in his heart. Every morning his mother would sit down with him and try to get more out of him about his life.

 

"Paddy, why couldn't Rachel come? I know she's close to graduation but she couldn't take even a little break?" Mrs. Brewer had asked on Patrick's second morning with them.

 

"Mom, I told you. She's busy." Patrick tried to dismiss the subject; not really wanting to get into all the conflict going on.

 

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you guys have broken up and you just don't want to tell me." His mother replied. Patrick hated when she seemed all-knowing and able to see below the surface.

 

"Mom. Don't worry. Rachel and I are still very much together." Patrick affirmed, all but closing down the discussion.

 

Then on the morning of his last day with them, his mom put her foot down and forced him to talk.

 

"Paddy, what is going on? You've barely spoken of Rachel this whole week. And when I ask about work you change the subject." His mom cornered him as he sat drinking his morning tea.

 

"I'm fine. Rachel and I are just going through a rough patch. We are working through it." Patrick tried to blow off his mom.

 

"A rough patch? When I'd asked if you were broken up you said you weren't." His mom exclaimed, clearly not placated.

 

"We're still together, she's just not talking to me as much. She claims it's because she's stressed about her final presentation. But it seems more than that." Patrick gave in and unloaded to his mom.

 

"Did something happen to get her to pull away?" His mom asked, going all motherly advice, ready to defend her son.

 

Patrick is just about to answer when his phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID. _David._ He wanted, no itched to answer the phone right away. He chose to ignore it instead. It was probably just a confirmation call telling him when David's flight returned.

 

"Do you need to get that?" His mom's tone was concerned as she glanced from her son to his phone and then back.

 

"Nah. He's just confirming the details of his return itinerary with me so that I know when to expect him back at the gallery." Patrick forced a smile and motioned his mom away from worry.

 

"I think you should take it, baby. We can finish talking after. Your job is just as important." His mom looked right at him and squeezed his hand in reassurance.

 

Patrick stood up, grabbed his phone and stepped out onto the back porch to call him back. He has a voicemail but he knows that it'll be faster just to immediately call back.

 

"Hello." The voice on the other end sounded dejected and emotionless.

 

"David. Hey, why'd you call? Sorry, I missed it I was chatting with my mom." Patrick responded, guarded.

 

"Alexis hasn't called." David's tone worried Patrick. There was something amiss with his boss. 

 

"Where are you, David?" Patrick responded immediately.

 

"My apartment. Alexis hasn't called." David repeated his previous statement, as if in a daze.

 

"Don't move. I'm coming to get you. I'm about an hour away." Patrick didn't give David room for argument before he hung up.

 

He stepped back into the kitchen where he found his mom lovingly patting Rudy and sneaking him table scraps.

 

"Hey, mom. That was my boss, I'm going to have to go back to work today. I promise we will finish this conversation soon." Patrick exclaimed, now in a rush to get on the road back to the city.

 

"Be safe, baby. I always worry when you drive in the city." 

 

"Don't worry, mom. I've got everything under control. Love you! Come on boy, let's go!" Patrick clicked his tongue toward Rudy and grabbed his bag he'd already packed before going to bed the night before.

  
  


The whole ride back to the city, Patrick thought about David and how he must be feeling. It also crossed his mind to wonder why David was home already when he wasn't set to return 'til later tonight, but Patrick pushed that aside for more important concerns.

 

_If Alexis hasn't checked in, does that mean there is something wrong? Is David rightfully concerned or blowing things out of proportion? How must David be feeling not knowing where Alexis was? Patrick knew that if he were in a similar situation with Stevie, he'd be distraught._

 

It took him longer than he would've liked, getting back to David, but two hours later he was standing on the stoop of David's building. It only took a matter of seconds for David to buzz Patrick in. 

 

Standing outside David's apartment, Patrick realized this is the first time he's been here since the morning after David got wasted. The unease set in as Patrick thought about just how intimate it was for him to be here. More so than David being at Patrick's space. David was more private and select on who entered, whereas Patrick let just about anyone into his home.

 

"Come on in." David sniffed as he opened the door. One look at him and Patrick could tell he was hanging on by a thread.

 

"David. What happened? When did you get back?" Patrick threw a slew of questions at his friend before realizing he probably shouldn't have. He stepped inside pausing long enough to ask if Rudy could come in, too. David only nodded.

 

"Two nights ago," David mumbled, leading Patrick and Rudy over to the couch.

 

"Oh. Why didn't you tell me you were back? I would've made myself available for work." Patrick looked at David a bit confused.

 

"I didn't need you. I didn't open the gallery. In fact, I didn't even leave my apartment." David mumbled again. Patrick could sense something wasn't quite right, so he did the only thing he could think of.

 

"Hey, you want to talk about it? Or we could just watch a movie and relax. I know Rudy would love the cuddles." Patrick reached forward and grabbed David's hand. Rudy, who'd been laying on the floor at their feet, perked up at the mention of his name.

 

"I'm just overreacting to everything. It's no big deal. Don't worry about me. I'm sure that's not why you came over." David looked at Rudy. His eyes are sad and defeated.

 

"You called me, remember?" Patrick moved his hand from David's only to squeeze his shoulder in comfort and concern.

 

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry. I shouldn't burden you with any of this. I'm just processing things." David still didn't meet Patrick's eye.

 

"David. I'm your friend. I'm here to listen and be there for you. You can trust me. When have I ever let you down in the short time we've known each other?" Patrick really wanted David to feel comfortable and able to share his thoughts.

 

David goes silent for a bit. From his face, Patrick could tell he was fighting with the decision to share or shut Patrick out. Patrick decided he was going to give David the space he needed. So, he got up from the couch and moved to sit in the chair at David's kitchenette counter. 

 

After a long, comfortable silence David finally responded to Patrick's request.

 

"He convinced me to go to Rio with him just so he could meet up with a model. I paid for a trip to get ignored except at night when he'd come back to the hotel drunk and ready for a fuck." David's voice barely carried the distance between them.

 

Patrick was stunned. Here was yet another example of Sebastien being a total jackass to David and he was just taking it. Patrick was angry beyond measure. His anger prevented him from stopping himself and reading the room before he spoke. 

 

"I know you don't want to hear this but, you're better than him. He treats you like shit and yet you stay with him." Patrick raged, not really stopping to think of his friend first.

 

"He's not always like this," David argued in defense of Sebastien.

 

"Really?! Because this is literally the only behavior I have ever seen from him!" Patrick spat back, hoping his friend would see his side.

 

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO REMIND ME THAT I'M WEAK AND WORTHLESS. I FIGURED THAT ALL OUT ON MY OWN THANKS! I CAN'T KEEP SEBASTIEN FROM MESSING AROUND WITH OTHER GUYS! I CAN'T PROTECT MY SISTER FROM HER TERRIBLE DECISIONS. I CAN'T EVEN RUN A GALLERY ON MY OWN." David screamed out suddenly and angrily. His words soon changed into gasps for air as he clearly started to panic.

 

Patrick immediately jumped into action. He didn't really know what he needed to do, but he knew that David needed someone or something to help him out.

 

"David. Breathe. In. Out. Please. Breathe. Focus on me." Patrick reached out to grab his shoulders but at the last minute, he thought better of it.

 

David slightly turned his head toward the sound of Patrick's voice. He locked eyes with Patrick and at that moment Patrick knew he needed him more than anything else. It was the most important Patrick has ever felt and he never wanted it to end. He crossed the room and knelt on his knees in front of David, who was on the couch still. 

 

The two men breathed in and out in sync until David managed to come down from his panic attack. As they went along, David had moved his hands to Patrick's shoulders in order to ground himself. Patrick stayed in his position, unmoving until David's eyes lost their frozen look and his breath came in steady and strong. 

 

"Do you want a drink of water?" Patrick whispered, his eyes never leaving David's. 

 

David was still focusing on his breathing but he managed to nod his head.

 

"I'm sorry." David finally replied. His voice is soft and broken down.

 

"Never apologize for having feelings." Patrick sat down on the couch and turned toward David.

 

"I'm just having a hard time with Alexis not checking in today like she was supposed to. It just added to the uselessness I was already feeling because of my trip." Patrick chose to not respond. In this moment he knew David just needed to vent.

 

"Sebastien and I have only been together a couple of months. I know he can be an asshole, but I brushed it aside because it's better than being alone. He noticed me and gave me affection when I believed he'd never be seen with a guy like me -- he's so much more beautiful. He convinced me to pay for his trip to Rio. He used me. Which I guess at this point it's what I deserve." David fell silent and Patrick could see his mind spiraling so he stepped in.

 

"Stop that right there. Despite what you may have been blind to with Sebastien, nobody deserves to be used. If he can't see how special you really are then he's not worth it." Patrick used his softest tone. He tried to keep his own deep-seated anger towards Sebastien out of the conversation. David didn't need that right now. He needed a friend.

 

"Just tell me one thing, David."

 

"What?!" David looked at Patrick confused.

 

"Please tell me he didn't force himself on you." Patrick's voice broke toward the end.

 

"I never said no to him. I didn't really want it but I didn't say no. Keeping him means not saying no." David defended himself and Sebastien.

 

"If you don't want sex, you are allowed to say no." Patrick knew he was going over a line. He didn't want to come right out and say that Sebastien inadvertently rapes him every time he doesn't want it. If he actually told David that, he'd push the man even further away.

 

"It's not that I don't want sex. It's that I don't particularly like how rough he gets." David hung his head, breaking the last bit of focus the two had between each other.

 

"Have you ever told him this? Because you really should." Patrick grabbed David's knee and gives it a squeeze.

 

"No." David paused for a second before adding, "can we just drop it ok?" 

 

"Sure. Whatever you want. Just know you deserve respect and consideration from anyone you're with." Patrick gave a small smile before dropping the subject entirely.

 

Just then David's phone rang. David gave an audible sigh of relief. Patrick knew from that reaction that the caller was Alexis. Sure enough, as he listened to David converse he heard David groan and mutter " _god Alexis_ " a few times. He'd even glance at Patrick occasionally with a few eye rolls for good measure.

 

Patrick was just about to give himself leave when David hung up. Patrick stood up.

 

"I should probably get out of here and let you hang out with your real friends," Patrick muttered, motioning to Rudy and heading toward the door.

 

"Ok." David gave a quick reply and grinned.

 

Patrick was practically at the door when he heard David's next words "hey, I have some time for my friends. Do you and Rudy want to watch a movie with me?"

 

Patrick smiled back at David and just nodded his head. The two plopped down on the couch and Rudy was just getting comfortable on the floor in front of them when David called Rudy up onto the couch. The trio settled in and started watching a Sandra Bullock film, Patrick wasn't sure which one but he didn't care. All that mattered to him was David's happiness. 

 

After the movie ended, Patrick insisted on making his exit. He promised David he would see him the next day at the gallery. He really needed to get back to his own apartment, unpack and unwind. For some reason, he felt a bit of dread pop up in his chest as he walked back down to his car. He knew that David was feeling better now, but something still nagged at him. He knew the other shoe was going to drop soon, but he wasn’t sure when and that unsettled him.

 

Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it, Patrick received his other shoe drop the moment he arrived back at his apartment. Standing at his door, ready to greet him, with a disappointed look on her face, was Rachel. Patrick searched his brain for a reason that Rachel would be waiting for him, but came up empty-handed.

 

He silently moved past her, opened the door, stepped inside, and allowed her to follow him. She closed the door and Patrick stood in the open space waiting for Rachel to speak. The air crackled with the unspoken tension and Patrick felt his chest getting tighter the longer she took to speak.

 

“Where were you today?” Rachel’s words came out even and calculated as if she is holding back.

 

“Well, I was at my parents’ house like I have been all week.” Patrick started, not sure if he should mention the David part of his day, but also didn’t know why he wanted to hold it back.

 

“Really? All-day?” Rachel was on the verge of exploding and Patrick didn’t know what to do to prevent it. So, instead, he let his frustration bubble to the surface.

 

“What are you trying to get at? I don’t have any clue what I did wrong.” Patrick didn’t yell at her, but he really wanted to.

 

“Do you know what day it is?” Rachel’s question implied that she meant more than just the date.

 

“The last day of my week off. It’s a Saturday.” Patrick shrugged; still unsure what was going on. But he was really starting to lose his patience. He was a man with a vast amount of patience, but when you spend the day in an emotional minefield as he did, it’s hard to have any room left for patience. 

 

“What about me?” Rachel asked. Her eyes begged Patrick to know what she sought.

 

“Ohhhh.” Realization dawned on Patrick as he remembered just what happened today. “Your graduation. I totally forgot. Rach, I am so sorry.”

 

“You know what is worse than you forgetting? Having no one in the crowd to cheer me on because the one person I thought I could always count on hadn’t bothered to show up.” Rachel’s voice was now on the verge of tears. 

 

“I messed up. I’m sorry. I had every intention of going to your graduation today, but then David called me this morning all messed up and any thought I had about anything else went out of my brain.” Patrick crossed the room and placed his hands on her shoulders in an attempt at comfort and support.

 

“So, you weren’t at your parents’ house. You were with David.” Rachel’s voice was unusually calm considering what had happened. It was more unnerving than her yelling at him would’ve been.

 

“Why aren’t you mad? I totally fucked up in the boyfriend department and yet you aren’t mad.” Patrick found his voice to be barely above a whisper as he looked long and hard into Rachel’s eyes.

 

“I’m not mad, Patrick, because I’m disappointed; in you...and me.” Rachel sighed and stepped back and out of Patrick’s touch.

 

“Why would you be disappointed in yourself?” Patrick was now back to being confused. Nothing his girlfriend was saying was making sense.

 

“Because I’m still willing to believe this is going to last,” Rachel stated sadly before she walked past Patrick and out of the apartment, not even trying to say goodbye. 

 

Patrick was left feeling stunned and thoroughly confused. What did Rachel know that he didn’t? Did they just break up? If they didn’t then why did her words seem final?

 

Over the next couple of weeks, Patrick was working so hard with David at the gallery that he and Rachel barely had a moment to discuss what was said the day of her graduation. Patrick couldn’t stop thinking about her words though. In fact, he often found himself ruminating on the words and ignoring the work he was actually supposed to be doing. 

 

He looked at the spreadsheet of numbers he was supposed to be reconciling. As he looked over his math and checked it once again, he smiled for the first time in weeks. 

 

“David!” Patrick hollered excitedly toward the front of the gallery where David was decorating for their art show that would happen between Christmas and New Years. 

 

“Yes!” David hollered back, not coming any closer to the back.

 

“Come here! I have a Christmas miracle!” Patrick chuckled as he looked at the spreadsheet again.

 

“A Christmas miracle?” David responded, his voice getting closer. “Who are you? Santa Claus?” 

 

Patrick looked up to see David’s kilowatt smile and couldn’t help but respond in kind, “Ho Ho Ho.” 

 

“What is this miracle you speak of? You know I don’t conform to such nonsense as Christmas and/or Hanukkah.” David was flippant but, hidden beneath the surface was a secret love for all things merry and bright.

 

“So, I was looking at the numbers from our last few shows and you are not only well on your way to buying out your dad, but I could see it happening by the end of summer.” Patrick’s smile refused to leave his face as he conveyed the good news to David, just in time for the holidays.

 

“Are you serious?” David asked, his face becoming unsure and excited mixed together. It was a beautiful sight to behold. 

 

“Is the Christmas party I invited you to an ugly sweater party?” Patrick responded with a question he knew David knew the answer to.

 

“Don’t remind me. I am dreading the event entirely. Please don’t tell the press about my attendance. I can spin anything, but this I’d never live down.” David gave a look of mock disgust, but Patrick could tell he was secretly glad that he’d been invited.

 

“Ok, David.” Patrick retorted with a smile. “What time will you be making your grand entrance? I want to be able to warn the paparazzi.”

 

“You joke, but I will not appear if there is even a smell of gossip rags in the air.” David was as serious as Patrick had ever seen him, so he dropped the joking attitude.

 

“I would like to believe that at this point you’d trust me to never do that to you. I’m not like _them_.” Patrick gave David a look of genuine care and respect.

 

"Can we just go back to your miracle for a second? I still can't believe this could actually happen. It's been a dream for so long." David broke from the awkward discussion of his friends.

 

"Well believe it. **You** made this happen." Patrick emphatically responded, his eyes glowing with pride. He stood up from his position behind the desk and stood in front of it.

 

"I couldn't have done it without your help. You know the numbers better than anyone." David stepped closer to Patrick. 

 

"Let's just agree we both did it." Patrick's voice came out barely above a whisper as the two moved in for an awkward hug.

 

After a few moments, they broke away from the embrace. David simply nodded and turned to mess around with a few paintings that were propped along the wall opposite Patrick. He knew that they were from Marjorie Smitts, the only artist David would keep when they finally get this rebrand off the ground. David had told him so many times. Marjorie was the only artist David took extra care to accommodate at each of their shows. Patrick guessed it was because, above anything else, she respected David’s expertise and know-how. David valued anyone who showed him the respect he had earned. 

 

They were finally getting to the point of mutual respect and Patrick appreciated that. Despite the awkwardness that now hung in the air, Patrick felt like he was more at peace than he'd ever been before. 

 

The only thing that still stumped Patrick about David was his insistence on remaining friends with the people who deliberately burned him last month. There was nothing about them that screamed value to Patrick. If he was a betting man, he would have put money on David’s insecurities and fears of being alone as the culprits behind this move. That was why Patrick insisted on inviting David to this party. He wanted David to see that there were people in this world who valued and respected him as a person, not just for his money.

 

“I’m going to head out. I have to get ready for my family Christmas Party and make sure I have an ugly sweater for your party.” David shuddered as he spoke the words _ugly sweater_. 

 

Patrick smiled and knew that David wouldn’t ever be able to truly wear an ugly sweater, but he was interested to see what David decided upon for his attire. He watched as David left the gallery. As the young Rose walked away, Patrick started to have thoughts of what it would be like to slip his hand into David’s back pocket or to just be able to freely hold David’s ass. Hell even holding David’s hand seemed like an unattainable dream. 

 

Patrick shook himself from his thoughts and quickly gathered his things. The spreadsheets and their numbers could wait until after the holidays. If David wasn’t here, he didn’t need to be. Besides, he had to get home to help Stevie and Rachel set up for the party they were throwing in just a few hours. Patrick loved their yearly tradition of hosting an ugly sweater party.  It allowed him to celebrate his favorite holiday while still goofing off with a bunch of friends.

 

He and Stevie also had a yearly tradition, one that started way back in high school, of wearing matching ugly sweaters. This year they were hell-bent on making theirs the funniest ones at the party. Stevie said she had found the perfect ones at a store in the neighborhood. Patrick couldn’t wait to see what she had in store for him. He knew that no matter what it was he would probably have no issues with it. Patrick was nothing if not confident in himself.

 

When he arrived at his apartment, Stevie met him at his door. She had a bag on her arm and a wicked grin on her face. Patrick shook his head and let them into the apartment. The minute the door opened, Rudy was there to greet him. His tail was wagging excitedly. Patrick leaned over and let the dog overtake him. It was the best feeling in the world, knowing that he was loved by friends, family, and Rudy alike. His thoughts turned to David and he found himself hoping that David was feeling just as magical about this holiday as Patrick.

 

“Okay, you can’t hate me for my choice in our sweaters this year.” Stevie prefaced the reveal of the sweaters. 

 

“Ste, how many years have you said that to me and how many years have I hated you?” Patrick jumped up from the ground and approached his friend. 

 

“I always ask because I think that this is the year I will go too far and you will hate it.” Stevie shrugged her shoulders and nervously took out their sweaters.

 

She handed Patrick one that had quite a bit of light blue. Hers was an evergreen shade of green. Patrick unfolded his sweater and immediately burst into laughter. It was the greatest sweater he had ever seen. On the sweater was a snowman that was clearly high off his ass and still had a joint in his snowman mouth. He incredulously looked up at Stevie.

 

“You thought I would hate this? Stevie! This is the single greatest thing I have ever seen.” Patrick wrapped his friend up in a hug. “Wait, let me see yours!”

 

Stevie held hers up against her torso and Patrick found himself doubled over in laughter. Her sweater was green and had a gingerbread man on it with the words “Let's Get Baked” in bold font across her chest. 

 

“I stand corrected, _that_ is the single greatest thing I have ever seen.” Patrick wheezed through his laughter.

 

“You like them?” Stevie asked, still unsure.

 

“These are way better than our pom pom extravaganza Santa and Rudolph ones from last year,” Patrick reassured his friend with a shit-eating grin still gracing his face.

 

The two got to work, setting up decorations for the five other guests who were set to come tonight. They had invited not just David and Rachel, but also Peter, Kate, and Kate’s girlfriend Sierra. It was going to be a full apartment, but that was exactly how Patrick liked to start his holiday week. He loved being surrounded by his friends and feeling the warmth and love that Christmas brought with it.

 

Stevie was hanging some mistletoe over the entrance to his kitchenette when Patrick paused to check something on his phone. He had started following Alexis on social media because he found that she was super active on it and was always posting about the Rose family shenanigans. He was curious what was so mesmerizing about the Rose Family Christmas and he knew that David would never actively post about it on the internet. So he turned to the other Rose sibling. 

 

“What are you doing?” Stevie startled Patrick out of his reverie and he dropped his phone. 

 

“N-nothing.” Patrick looked at Stevie with what he hoped wasn’t an uber guilty expression.

 

“This has David written all over it,” Stevie muttered with glee just as Rachel came in the door.

 

“What has David written all over it?” Rachel asked as she placed the food she had cooked and baked onto the counter. Her sweater was already on and it was the same one she wore last year, Santa on a beach with Rudolph. 

 

“Nothing, Stevie is just prying and being a little bitch.” Patrick huffed as he bent over and grabbed his phone off the floor. 

 

“He was looking at his phone and was lost to the world. He only really gets like that when he is thinking about David.” Stevie pointed out with her wicked grin on her face. She loved to tease Patrick, but this time Patrick felt like he was on the outside of whatever joke Stevie and Rachel seemed to be sharing.

 

“Ste, I don’t think our dear Patrick has figured it out yet.” Rachel said, putting a knowing finger onto her nose and winking at Stevie before moving past the two friends and attaching herself to Rudy.

 

“Figured what out?” Patrick was highly confused and he didn’t like feeling like he was on the outside of a really good joke.

 

“Nevermind.” Stevie grinned and then grabbed Patrick’s phone out of his unsuspecting fingers. “Oh, Rach, he was looking at Alexis Rose’s Instagram.” 

 

“I told you. It wasn’t David.” Patrick defended himself.

 

“No, but it’s David adjacent,” Rachel replied, clearly on Stevie’s side instead of Patrick’s.

 

“Babe. I would have thought you’d at least support me in this.” Patrick looked at his girlfriend for a life vest.

 

“Depends, what was your reason for looking at Alexis’ profile?” Rachel stood up and stepped closer to Patrick once more.

 

“I wanted to see what she was posting about the Rose Family Christmas. I was curious. David said it was always this big huge thing.” Patrick shrugged his shoulders. He stepped away from the two women because he knew it was a lost cause and he needed to change into his sweater.

 

“See, David adjacent.” Rachel shrugged and went over to unpack all her food items. Patrick was still so confused by everything Rachel said these days. 

 

It was as if she knew something about Patrick or David that he didn’t know. It was frustrating because she didn’t even really want to act like a couple anymore. Sure they hugged and held hands when they were near each other, but she hadn’t kissed him since before he went to his parents’ house for that week. In fact, she had been weird in general since Thanksgiving. He didn’t understand why. He hadn’t changed his feelings toward her...so why had she?

 

Patrick shook off the weirdness and changed into his sweater for the party. The guests were about to arrive, so he had to make sure he was ready and able to host them. Sure enough within the hour, their three friends arrived with booze in hand. Their sweaters were all gaudy and awful. It was going to be a stiff competition to decide who would win the Ugliest Sweater Award.

 

Throughout the night, he checked Alexis’ Instagram story and found a few videos from the party. He sat on the couch and watched as David and his mother performed a crazy, ridiculous number. He couldn’t stop staring at David’s hair, he had somehow flattened it. It looked awful, but also intriguing at the same time. Then Patrick noticed David’s sweater. It was all black and in white lettering, it said, _Festive AF_. Patrick smiled. 

 

The only thing about Alexis’ videos that didn’t make him smile was the presence of Sebastien in a few of them. There was one where Alexis was zooming in on her brother and Sebastien as they drank and laughed. David seemed happy, but Patrick could tell that he was sad. His smile never reached his eyes and if anyone at that party had even paid attention to him close enough they would’ve noticed it too. The part that really hurt his heart though was David’s words. _Sebastien is the best I could have ever found._ Alexis took it as a sweet romantic declaration, but Patrick knew better.

 

Around 10 P.M. there was a knock at Patrick’s door. David had finally arrived. Patrick practically leaped across the room to answer the door before anyone else. He opened the door and smiled from ear to ear. 

 

“Hey, David” Patrick was breathless both from his quick movements but also the appearance of David.

 

“I showed. You happy?” David faked nonchalance as he grinned at Patrick.

 

“Yes.” Patrick leaned more than just a simple answer into his response. “You missed the memo, though. It’s an _ugly_ sweater party. Not a ‘David wear any old sweater party’.” David's sweater was a black and white number with deer printed across the chest.

 

“This is the ugliest sweater I own.” David snarked at Patrick and Patrick then realized that no matter what sweater David wore he’d never be ugly.

 

Patrick realized they were still in the doorway so he moved aside and David stepped into the apartment. However, he stopped just inside the door and wouldn’t take his eyes off of Patrick.

 

"What's wrong David?" Patrick was suddenly worried that David was having second thoughts about coming.

 

David didn’t respond, instead, he stared even harder at Patrick’s sweater. That was when Patrick realized what exactly David was getting at.

 

"I would imagine you'd have no problem with references to drugs," Patrick smirked at his friend.

 

"Oh no, it's not that.” David finally responded, still looking at Patrick with a calculated eye.

 

"Then what?" Patrick was curious as to what David found so wrong with what he was wearing. He actually kind of had an idea, but he wanted to goad his friend into admitting it.

 

"Yeah, David what?" Stevie had approached the pair and was now getting in on the conversation. Her appearance had David switching his attention to her, and gawking even more.

 

"You'd willingly go out in public wearing that?! It's...so..." David finally found his voice staring stunned between his two new friends. 

 

"Amazing" Stevie supplied with a nod and a smile.

 

"Ugly" Patrick hazarded to guess. 

 

"INCORRECT. IT'S INCORRECT" David finally screamed. He had been goaded enough to finally break under pressure.

 

Stevie and Patrick couldn’t even respond through their laughter and tears. They had gotten the result they’d been egging for from the beginning. David watched them react with a huff and an eye roll. He moved away from them and over toward the food. Patrick noticed it, but he let him go. He realized he’d been focusing on nothing but David since they’d left work earlier in the day. He needed to reel it back and let David have fun.

 

He watched as David and Rachel interacted. Rachel seemed genuinely happy to be around David. It was weird because anytime David entered the conversation when he and Rachel talked anymore she would get distant and seem sad. Patrick wondered exactly what she wanted from him, but she wouldn’t talk to him.

 

“Hey, penny for your thoughts,” Stevie muttered as she approached Patrick.

 

“I’m just confused. One minute Rachel acts like she doesn’t like David and then the next she’s his friend.” Patrick tore his eyes from watching David and Rachel and looked directly at Stevie.

 

“Maybe it’s not David she’s upset about. Or at least not directly.” Stevie replied vaguely. 

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Patrick didn’t know why no one would just be straight with him.

 

“That is something you have to figure out for yourself.” Stevie smiled and nudged him toward David’s approaching figure before turning and leaving.

 

“This party is so tame,” David muttered into Patrick’s ear as he came to stand next to Patrick.

 

“I’m sorry.” Patrick automatically apologized even if he wasn’t sure of David’s intent with his words.

 

“No, it’s great,” David replied before falling silent and eventually moving to mingle with Peter, Kate, and Sierra. 

 

David seemed to be the most at ease Patrick had ever seen him in a group before. He desperately hoped that David would finally see that these people were worth hanging out with. Not just because he wanted to spend more time with the man, but because he wanted David to finally feel comfortable in his own skin.

 

After David had been in attendance for an hour Stevie grabbed everyone’s attention and announced they were now going to crown the ugliest sweater. Then, breaking with tradition she asked David to make the decision.

 

David grinned as if he had just been gifted the best gift in the entire universe. “By a landslide, the ugliest sweater belongs to Peter. Did a glitter factory spit up on your sweater and did you then send it through a shredder?” 

 

“Don’t hate on perfection!” Peter called out from the farthest corner of the room, over by Patrick’s room.

 

“Is that what you guys call perfect?” David scoffed snidely.

 

“Don’t be a hater. Be a joiner.” Kate called out with a giggle in her voice.

 

“No thanks. I’d rather barf.” David retorted, but everyone in the room knew that he secretly loved each and every one of them. 

 

Patrick, who had moved closer to the kitchenette, the better to sneak food, grinned like an idiot at the whole exchange. He turned to eat another mini quiche when he felt like he was being watched. David had somehow moved quickly and silently across the room to Patrick.

 

“I’m glad you came.” Patrick turned to face his friend and wrapped him in a quick hug.

 

“I’m glad I came,” David responded, not wanting to pull completely out of the embrace. 

 

The two stood a few inches apart from each other for what seemed like days. They went from staring into each other’s eyes to stealing glances at each other’s lips. Patrick licked his lips and felt the desire to lean forward. Just then Rachel’s laughter rang out from across the room. David jumped out of Patrick’s embrace. His eyes darted around in what appeared to be guilt.

 

“I should go.” David bolted toward the door.

 

“No, David. Wait!” Patrick jumped to try and stop him. However, the dark-haired man was out the door before Patrick could reach him.

 

Patrick slumped against the door and slid all the way to the floor. Stevie approached him and sat next to him.

 

“I fucked up, Stevie,” Patrick muttered, not looking at his best friend. “I almost kissed him.”

 

Nothing else was said between the two. They just sat there against the door for the next couple of hours. 

 

Everyone moved around them. At one point he even saw Rachel and Stevie exchange knowing looks. Clearly, Stevie and Rachel were continuing their silence on what they knew. It was driving Patrick mad. He didn't know how to figure out what it is they want him to know though.

 

Suddenly, all of Patrick's drinking was coming back to haunt him. He groaned and tried to move from his spot on the floor, so as to not barf on Stevie. Stevie knew what was happening and grabbed a trash can from what seemed like thin air. All the contents of Patrick's stomach ended up in the trash, thankfully.

 

The guests knew it was time for the party to end. Which was just as well, Patrick wanted to be alone with his embarrassment and his thoughts. He bid his guests goodbye and then plopped himself onto his bed. He hoped sleep would find him soon. So much and yet so little had happened tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to heat up for our boys. Their relationships fall apart. Patrick starts to teach David more about the business side of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I want to profusely thank DisgruntledPelican and deathbysandblk for their unwavering support.
> 
> As always Aelia_Weasley....you are my Schitt's Creek/fandom rock! Love you lady! Thanks for always talking me through crazy ideas and never once telling me that said ideas are crazy. Without you this fic wouldn't exist and neither would my will to keep writing when all the chips are down. So thank you.
> 
> Finally, my loyal SBC members who always tell me it's okay that I am taking my time with finishing chapters: BLESS YOU CARNIES! This is the chapter where everything finally starts to happen and things start to progress forward....sort of. You guys know I'm the angst queen I can't let them just be happy ;)

Patrick awoke the next morning miserable. He hadn't drunk like that in a long time. Drinking to ignore his confusing thoughts about David had been a bad idea. Mostly because they came back with a vengeance now. 

 

Something was going on. He kept thinking about David in a way that suggested he had more than friendship in mind. That was what confused him the most; he wasn't gay. He'd been with Rachel off and on for over ten years. She was gorgeous and kind and he loved everything about her.

 

_ But are you in love with her? _

 

That thought startled him. He didn't know how to answer it; in fact, he'd never really thought about it before. There had to be a reason he hadn't even tried to further their relationship toward marriage. Right?!

 

He shook his head and started to get ready. He had to leave in a few hours to his parents' house. He was spending the holidays with them, and Rachel. Rachel. The thought of her coming along made him anxious. He wished he knew how to handle her under the very watchful eye of his mother. If only Stevie could be there for the holiday. But she had her own family to visit.

 

Before he could get too consumed by his thoughts, Rachel arrived. She'd let herself in with her key and had brought with her some baked pastries. He could hear her milling around as he got dressed for their drive. Taking a deep breath, Patrick steeled himself to face the music.

 

"Hey, babe!" Patrick greeted her with as much fake gusto as he could muster.

 

"Hey, Pat. Oh boy. You look like death. You haven't drunk like that since your college days." As Rachel spoke she moved around gathering things that would help him. 

 

She grabbed the aspirin and some water. Then she grabbed one of her croissants and gave that to him plain with a tea to settle his stomach. She had came prepared and for that Patrick was eternally grateful. Gratitude blossomed in his chest where he would think love should.

 

 "We should get on the road soon," Patrick stated once he'd taken some aspirin. He couldn't even look at Rachel.

 

"Patrick. Can we talk?" Rachel grabbed at his arm as he moved to get his bag and Rudy's things.

 

Patrick finally turned to look at her and saw a look of loving concern reflected.

 

"About what?" Patrick feigned ignorance when he knew she wanted to ask about last night. She'd witnessed everything that had happened with him and David.

 

David. Would they have kissed if David hadn't run off? Did he want to kiss David? 

 

_ Yes. _

 

The answer screamed back at him and he faltered. What the hell was that? He needed to focus on Rachel. She was here right now and she was his girlfriend. 

 

"You know what? You don't drink like that ever! What is going on?" Rachel asked, grabbing Patrick's arm to hold him in place. Which was good because he'd rather bolt from the conversation.

 

"Why would anything be wrong? Maybe I just wanted to let loose a bit last night." Patrick shrugged. He didn't want to have this discussion with Rachel. He'd much rather have it with Stevie or better yet, not at all.

 

"Because the last time you got that drunk was in college. You broke up with me that night saying it wasn't what you wanted. Then a few weeks later you were back wanting to get back together." Rachel reminded him. 

 

Patrick thought back to that time in college. He'd been drinking because his roommate had started dating this girl named Natalie. Back then he'd thought it was because he wanted Natalie and so he was jealous of his roommate. Now, he wondered if it wasn't Natalie he was jealous of instead.

 

Once again, Patrick shook the crazy thoughts from his head. He needed to give Rachel some kind of answer even if he didn't have one.

 

"I just have some things I am trying to work out. I don't want to get into it." Patrick shut her down.

 

"Well if you won't talk to me then I hope you talk to someone." Rachel effectively ended their conversation with a kiss to his cheek.

 

The journey to his parents' house was a somewhat silent one. Neither spoke to each other unless it was driving or Christmas related. Patrick figured he should have found the silence awkward, but he appreciated it.

 

****

 

The next morning, Christmas morning, Patrick was up before dawn. His brain just wouldn't shut off, which made for a night of light sleeping and tossing and turning. Not wanting to wake Rachel, he went downstairs to the kitchen. His mother was also up. She smiled at him as he entered and promptly made him a cup of tea.

 

After they'd both been sitting there for a while in silence, his mother spoke in her gentle tone. It was Patrick's favorite thing about her, she was always loving and never judged. She was the most understanding person he knew.

 

"Now that you've had some tea, do you want to fill me in on why this is the second time I've seen you this month and you've been distant? Paddy, you're always so focused on family when you come, but something is going on." Marcy grabbed her son's hand and squeezed it in support.

 

Patrick sat silent as he contemplated what exactly was  _ going on _ as his mother put it. Things with Rachel had gotten messy and he didn't know how to fix it. He didn't know whether or not to let her go or cling tighter. He wasn't even sure of his feelings for her anymore. Not five years ago he would've been able to easily and adamantly say that he loved her beyond a shadow of a doubt. But now... now he wasn't so sure.

 

Yes, he cared about her but, was the care enough to sustain a relationship and keep him happy?  _ No. _ The answer that jumped to the forefront of his brain surprised him. How could his brain be so sure of something his heart still felt conflicted about? Patrick realized he'd been silent a little too long so he took a deep breath and gave his mother something, anything.

 

"It's nothing. I'm just tired from working so much." Patrick tried a thinly veiled attempt at redirection. The moment the words left his mouth he knew it wouldn't dissuade his mother.

 

"And…" Marcy prodded, her tone never changing.

 

"And nothing. I'm tired and stressed mom. It's nothing." Patrick reiterated, staring intently into his tea.

 

"If it was nothing you wouldn't be constantly saying so and you wouldn't be avoiding Rachel at every turn. Don't think I didn't notice you barely spoke to her all day yesterday." Marcy grabbed her son's face and forced him to make eye contact.

 

Patrick sighed because he knew that he couldn't walk away from this conversation without giving his mother more details. While he wasn't ready to air out his confusion, that was best left within himself until he figured it out, Patrick knew he could safely scratch the surface. Telling her about the miscommunication problem between him and Rachel was safe, and enough to placate his mother's need to help. 

 

"She's not speaking to me and I am tired of trying to make a conversation happen. We're just in this weird limbo phase." Patrick sighed, caving slightly under his mom's watchful eye. But still not giving anything real away.

 

"Weird limbo phase? What happened?" Marcy's face turned to major concern.

 

"Nothing happened we just both had major career changes happen in the last few months. We're still trying to navigate those waters. It's fine, trust me." Patrick conceded. He hoped in vain that his mother would drop it.

 

"Ok. I'll let this go. For now. But know that you can always come to me. I love you no matter what." Marcy wrapped Patrick into a hug which he readily accepted and returned.

 

Even though nothing was discussed or resolved, Patrick felt lighter. 

 

"I know mom. I love you." Patrick sighed into his mother's shoulder.

 

The rest of the holiday went by without a hitch. Patrick was able to give his parents their gifts and he even managed to find joy in his time with them. After he spoke with his mother, all thoughts of David left his mind until he arrived back at his apartment in Queens. Rachel and he were still not speaking to each other, but that wasn’t expected to change soon to be quite honest.

 

Patrick was greatly looking forward to getting back to work. The beginning steps of re-branding the store were now in place. They just needed to decide on a name for the gallery and who exactly would have art featured with them. They had a general list of artists that he and David had sought out throughout the city and cultivated into artists worthy of a feature at their gallery. Over the last month, they had chosen one or two of them to be featured at their shows to gauge the public’s reaction to these new artists. 

 

Now they had their next show to think about, it was to happen on December 30th. Patrick couldn’t wait to show the world Stevie’s photography and Cliff’s spray-paint art. The artists themselves were excited, too. It was the first time their art had ever been taken as seriously as the artists they were inspired by. 

 

Patrick had one last thing he needed to do before the show on Friday. He needed to show David what he was doing in regards to finances because it’s something he should know for the re-brand. He knew that David would resist, but he planned on not giving up until David had at least a rudimentary understanding of the concepts. It was also vital to his philosophy of full transparency. Patrick had watched businesses flourish and businesses fail. The main difference between them was the owner’s ability to understand all the aspects of business ownership.

 

He wanted to start now because their general date for opening the new gallery was July. It was still months away, but that time would fly right by and Patrick wanted to give David as much time as possible to become familiar with the books. So, this week they would start by looking at the profit margins for their last show. This was the simplest thing to learn and Patrick was certain that David would be able to grasp it fairly quickly. 

 

Monday the 27th started like any other workday. Patrick showed up right at 9:30 am and was able to get all the papers and financial statements organized before David sauntered in around 10 am. Just as Patrick was about to hand David a coffee that he had made him, the front door of the gallery opened. In stepped Sebastien and then Stevie. Patrick gulped. Stevie hadn’t met Sebastien yet and Patrick honestly didn’t want that to happen right now. He didn’t want it to happen at all.

 

“S-Sebastien. Heyyy” David managed to find his voice before Patrick did. It was evident that the pair hadn’t spoken really at all since David left their Rio trip early. Patrick wasn’t certain but he thought -- based on the look on David’s face -- the not talking had been all his idea.

 

"David darling. What's this I hear about you having a show in a couple of days? I would imagine you would've informed me." Sebastien approached David snidely.

 

"After our last show, we decided not to ask you back," Patrick replied, saving David from an uncomfortable situation.

 

"Oh. Really? How many times do I have to remind you that you have no say." Sebastien had turned course and placed himself within Patrick's space bubble. 

 

"If David says something is a no go... I comply. Which is why when I was sending out invitation emails I skipped over yours." Patrick puffed out his chest and got up in Sebastien's face.

 

"Well, David…" Sebastien started before David cut in and stopped him.

 

"David is right here and can speak for himself. Thanks!" David positioned himself in such a way that he was between Patrick and Sebastien.

 

"Sebastien, we didn't invite you because all the spots were filled and after last time we couldn't trust you'd give us a quality product." David stood up for himself and stood his ground. 

 

Patrick watched as David took on Sebastien in a way he never had before. Something was bubbling up in his chest for the younger man at this moment. Was it admiration? Or pride? Patrick wasn’t one hundred percent sure, but whatever it was had him smiling from ear to ear and wanting to hug David. He settled on it being pride because his next thought was this all reminded him of watching a child flourish and grow. He had encouraged David constantly about using his confidence and now David was doing just that.

 

"What was wrong last time?" Sebastien accused David. His anger bubbling to the surface.

 

"I think it's best you just walk away before they call the cops and kick you out." Stevie jumped in, trying to stop a fight before it began.

 

Sebastien huffed and stormed out the front door. He had let the door slam behind him. The moment he was gone Patrick observed as David physically unwound. He deflated and let out a breath Patrick hadn't known he was holding.

 

"Am I going to be the one to say it?" Stevie broke the silence after a few awkward minutes.

 

"What?" Patrick was disoriented, having been sucked into David's orbit just now.

 

"Green, what the fuck was that?" Stevie gestured her hands to where Sebastien had been standing.

 

"Last month at our show, Sebastien submitted a new idea for his photography. We suspected it wasn't an original because of how strange it was for him to change things up, but we didn't say anything because we didn't have proof." Patrick started the story, but pretty soon David was ready to jump in.

 

"But then, right before my trip to Rio, Patrick and I met with this artist named Emma. She was a creative photographer. She would take pictures and then combine those pictures into collage art. That's when we realized Sebastien stole her design and claimed it as his own." David finished with a grimace and an angry kick of his foot against the stool conveniently placed near him.

 

"Wow. Please don't let me see him ever again. I just might punch him in the face." Stevie stated, completely serious.

 

“Don’t worry, Stevie. He won’t be coming around here anymore. As Patrick said, we don’t trust him anymore. That means he won’t be asked back as an artist. We can’t risk our business like that.” David moved toward the back to drop off his bag and things.

 

“ _ Our _ ? I thought Patrick was just your business manager.” Stevie jabbed playfully.

 

“Well, I can’t run the business without him so yes, our,” David stated as he came back out from the back.

 

“David, that is something I wanted to start talking to you about. I want to teach you how to do the books so that you would be able to do this without me.” Patrick jumped in, bringing up the subject he had wanted to approach before Sebastien showed up.

 

“Ewww. Why would you subject me to torture before noon?” David gave Patrick a look of utter horror. 

 

“Because I believe you can handle it.” Patrick shrugged and turned to Stevie as if he hadn’t just dropped a bomb on David. “So Ste, you have those prints you promised?” 

 

“Yeah. They are in this big ass folder here. There are only three with me right now, but I was planning on bringing the other three by tomorrow.” Stevie responded, holding up her big artist portfolio that she’d been carrying this whole time. 

 

“Awesome!” David shook off his shock at Patrick’s statement and stepped forward to receive Stevie’s photos. “These are going to be great unless of course one of them is a picture of me. Then we have some complications.” 

 

“I would never dream of submitting a photo of you before you gave permission.” Stevie smiled. She then told them she had to get to work. She hugged Patrick and winked at David before exiting the gallery.

 

David busied himself with setting up Stevie’s section of the gallery for their show. He had already put up Marjorie’s section. They were just waiting on Cliff’s pieces, which had been promised by tomorrow, and another artist called Elroy. Elroy had been doing modern Pollack-esque art since before Patrick was born. He was in his sixties now and his art was phenomenal. When they rebranded the store, David had insisted they keep him on as well. Not just because his art was great, but also because Elroy was likely to lend a helping hand whenever it is asked of him. He was a good person and much like Marjorie, he was able to see David’s vision and encourage it. He never once told David he couldn’t do something. 

 

Patrick was taken out of his thoughts by David calling his name once more.

 

“What is your real reason for showing me how to do the books?” David smiled at Patrick. He knew Patrick had more reason than he gave in front of Stevie.

 

“Besides what I said? Because I do believe you are smart enough to learn it all. I also want you to know so there is always transparency between our two sides of the company. I know how you decide what to do for the visuals of the company. It’s only fair that you be able to look at the ledgers and know exactly what they say. This way you can always trust me with your money even when you don’t.” Patrick replied without stopping.

 

“Oh.” David turned back to what he had been doing and they continued to work in silence. Only occasionally looking at each other and smiling.

 

****

 

The Budd/Brewer New Year’s Eve Extravaganza was in full swing. It was thirty minutes to midnight and Patrick was thoroughly enjoying the carelessness that this holiday always brought. There was no pressure to perform for anyone. All you had to do was hang out, drink booze and eat way too many sweets. Patrick loved New Year’s Eve only second to Christmas. 

 

He was currently on the couch at Stevie’s place -- they switched off each year on who hosted and last year was his turn -- watching Peter fail miserably at charades. Everyone was dying of laughter as he tried to impersonate a chicken on a unicycle. The only reason Patrick knew what it was happened to be because he had written the card out. He chuckled as Peter fell over and felt his phone buzz. If it was one buzz he knew it was a text and he could just ignore it. More than one buzz meant a call.

 

The phone buzzed a second time. Patrick pulled it out of his pocket. His heart sank, the caller ID said “Mom.” His mom never called him on New Year’s Eve because she knew he was unwinding with friends. This had to mean something was happening.

 

He immediately got up and moved toward Stevie’s bathroom to take the call. He saw Rachel and Stevie both look at him as he moved out of the room, but thankfully neither woman moved to follow him.

 

He picked up the phone.

 

“Hey, mom. What’s up?” Patrick tried to take on a non-anxious tone.

 

“Don’t worry, he’s going to be fine. But your father was in an accident today. He had been out in the yard trying to clean out the gutters when he fell off the ladder.” Marcy tried to reassure Patrick, but the tears came to his eyes just the same.

 

“What did the doctor say?” Patrick breathed through his nose to try and keep the emotions at bay.

 

“He said that your father has a minor brain bleed and that it will hopefully heal on its own. He’s under sedation right now, but he should be right as rain. Don’t you worry.” Marcy used her false happy voice that she thought reassured Patrick, but he knew better.

 

“Should I come there?” Patrick braced himself for the possibility that things could be worse than his mom said.

 

“No. You should go spend the new year with Rachel or whoever makes you happy.” Marcy dismissed him.

 

“Ok. I will call you in the morning. Please hug dad from me.” Patrick sighed as he hung up the phone and headed back to the party. 

 

Just as he exited the bathroom, Rachel met him in the hallway. She looked concerned and that broke Patrick’s heart even more. The words his mom had left with come to the forefront of his brain.

 

_ Whoever makes you happy. _

 

“Rachel. I’m glad you’re here. Can we talk?” Patrick rubbed his hand down his face giving himself the courage he needed to do what was right for the both of them.

 

“What’s going on Patrick?” Rachel’s tone remained concerned and she grabbed Patrick’s arm in comfort.

 

“Let’s go to Stevie’s room so we can sit down.” Patrick shook his arms nervously.

 

They moved to Stevie’s room and sat on the edge of the bed. Patrick immediately started to fiddle with his fingers. He knew what he needed to do, but his nerves were running rampant. 

 

“Whatever it is. I am here.” Rachel whispered as she placed her hand on Patrick’s thigh.

 

“That’s just it. You shouldn’t have to be here. I can’t give you what you deserve. You deserve to be there for someone else.” Patrick looked into Rachel’s eyes and his own started to mist up.

 

“Patrick, what do you mean?” Rachel reached her hand up to his arm and started to rub.

 

“I-I” Patrick started but faltered. Rachel grabbed him by the shoulders and comfortingly squeezed him. “I think we should break up.”

 

“Oh.” Rachel pulled away and fell silent. She looked around the room, unable to make eye contact with Patrick.

 

“I’m sorry. I just don’t think this is what’s right for me anymore.” Patrick sighed and went back to looking at his hands.

 

“I know,” Rachel responded, turning back toward Patrick. Her eyes were soft and kind, not full of hurt at all.

 

“What?” Patrick is thrown off by Rachel’s concern and understanding.

 

“Patrick. Even if you didn’t realize, I knew. I saw the way you looked at David.” Rachel leveled her gaze on Patrick so that he would understand that she was here for him.

 

Patrick didn’t respond. He couldn’t find the words. He had expected there to be tears and a fight. Instead, he is left with his tears and Rachel being as understanding as a best friend would. She should be angry at him and fighting him to reconsider. Instead, she was accepting of his break up. He was so confused.

  
  


“Why aren’t you mad?” Patrick finally found his voice.

 

“Because I only want what is best for you. None of this is your fault. It’s just who you are.” Rachel pulled Patrick into a hug. They remained in an embrace for quite a few minutes. 

 

“Four. Three. Two. One. HAPPY NEW YEAR!” voices carried in from the living room. 

 

“A goodbye kiss for old time sake?” Patrick shrugged with a smile.

 

“Sure.” Rachel leaned in and gave Patrick a quick peck on his lips. Then she was gone and Patrick was left alone with his thoughts.

 

He wasn't alone for long before David called and he answered.

 

"Heyyyyy Daaaaavid. It's me, Paaatrick." David yelled drunkenly into his phone. "Happy New Year!"

 

"Happy New Year, David" Patrick couldn't help the smile that overtook his face. Something about David calling him of all people to wish him a new year was the greatest thing in his life right now.

 

****

 

January quickly turned into February and with it brought more snow and layers of clothing on David Rose. Both of which, Patrick greatly appreciated. 

 

Patrick loved having the opportunity to take Rudy out into the snow. Rudy loved jumping through the snow letting his tongue loll out of his mouth and his tail wag designs into the snow.

 

Patrick loved getting to wear scarves. Some of his best ones were the ones his grandmother knitted for him over the years. His favorite was a blue and black number than had his initials knitted into the design down by the fringe. It wasn’t just that this scarf was one of a kind, but also because it was so unreasonably soft. Years of love had made the yarn worn down and smoothed out the rough edges of it. 

 

Most of all, Patrick loved seeing what new outfit creations David would come up with to protect himself from the bitter cold. The colder it got, the fluffier David’s sweater’s became. For example, today he was wearing a very fuzzy white and black striped sweater that Patrick desperately wanted to cling to and bury his face in. 

 

“Patrick!” David practically yelled it was evident from the frustrated tone that he had been trying to get Patrick’s attention for a while.

 

“Yes?” Patrick tried to recover himself and nervously cleared his throat.

 

“I had asked if you had heard about the Children's Aid charity event," David repeated himself for Patrick's benefit. 

 

“No. Should I have?” Patrick stopped organizing their receipts to look up at David.

 

“I just thought maybe my father might have mentioned it to you. It’s his and my mother’s favorite event of the year. I figured he would have invited you. He loves the opportunity to boast about his investments.” David crossed the room that came to stand right next to Patrick, looking over his shoulder.

 

“Now would you mind showing me that equations thing in the grid program on your computer. I think I almost understand.” David leaned into Patrick’s back and Patrick had to hold his breath to keep that from going straight to his dick.

 

Ever since Patrick had come back from the holidays and told David he had broken up with Rachel and that it was because he was gay, David had been finding more and more reasons to physically touch him. Considering Patrick had a crush on David, he didn’t mind in the slightest, but it did make work a bit difficult. Patrick found it hard to concentrate on numbers when David’s fresh cedar scent flooded his senses and drove him mad with sexual tension.

 

“You mean the profit margin analysis in Excel?” Patrick cleared his throat and pulled himself slightly away from David’s touch.

 

“Yes. And come with me?” David’s statement didn’t make the least bit of sense to Patrick. He wracked his brain for some clue as to what David could mean and came back even more clueless. 

 

“Huh?” Patrick knew he sounded really stupid, but the words were hard to come by when David placed his hand on Patrick’s arm like that.

 

“Come with me to the Children’s Aid charity event -- as my plus one,” David explained himself more clearly. 

 

“Why don’t you sit in my chair, so you can see the screen better as I walk you through this.” Patrick jumped up and away from David, needing to find his focus once more. David realized what he was doing and gave him a wicked grin with laughing eyes to match.

 

“So... will you?” David implored once more.

 

“Wh-what about Sebastien?” Patrick stalled, running his hands through his hair nervously.

 

“You mean the guy who stated he wouldn’t be caught dead at such an event? Not worth my time. He’s not exactly in their donor demographic.” David shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the computer. Patrick watched as he entered the numbers correctly and executed the equation flawlessly.

 

“You could easily take my job if I’m not careful.” Patrick jokingly quipped. “If Sebastien isn’t in their donor demographic what makes you think I am? Is it my flashy car? My designer jeans?” 

 

“God. I would rather eat rat poison than do your job.” David looked horrified at the prospect of doing what Patrick does for a living. “Besides my skin complexion doesn’t pair well with blue and denim.” 

 

“Why is it you think I wear this,” Patrick motioned to his clothing, “because of my job? I’d wear it even if I had your job.”

 

“That’s just sad.” David replied giving Patrick his best apologetic look, “I’ll pray for you in your time of need.” 

 

“Shove off.” Patrick looked at David, thoroughly annoyed, but smiling. “You sure you still want me to go with you to this event?”

 

“Well, you’re a step up from Sebastien considering you like kids, or I would assume considering you have Rudy. And most people who have pets tend to like children. I can imagine you own a tux or at least know how to rent one, so that’s ahead of Sebastien as well.” David shrugged, “And I just think it would be a fun distraction from all the stuffiness having you there with your insane comments and jokes.” 

 

“Okay. I’ll go.” Patrick conceded. This event could very well be the best night of his life or the worst. Either way, he was willing to give it a shot.

 

“Great! It’s tomorrow night.” David laughed gleefully.

 

“Wow. David. That’s so considerate of you to ask. Now I’m tempted to wear my bluest shirt and my best pair of jeans.” Patrick smirked.

 

“You wouldn’t!” David gasped.

 

“Oh but I would.” Patrick knew he was driving David insane with his comments, which is why he kept goading him.

 

The two returned to work, David moving back to deal with inventory and front displays and Patrick continuing his work with their receipts. 

 

****

 

The next night, David and Patrick met at the gallery and then took a black sedan to the charity event uptown. It was at some hotel in Times Square. Patrick was too in awe of everything going on around him to investigate exactly which hotel it was. He wasn’t used to arriving at an event and having microphones and flash cameras shoved in his face. That was just the nature of David’s status he figured. Now he knew why David hated his life, it was anxiety-inducing.

 

David leaned into Patrick once they were inside and whispered, “We have to find my parents first thing or else we will regret it. Or at least I will. And since you are my plus one, welcome to the roller coaster that is my mother. Please be sure that your arms and legs are tucked into the seat at all times.” 

 

Patrick gave David a sidelong glance to find the young man glinted with mischief in his eyes. Patrick hated to know what David had planned but figured he was probably the only one here who could convince him not to do something.

 

“David!” a woman’s voice with a tinge of hysterics sounded from a few feet away.

 

“And there we have my mother,” David stated in a stage whisper. “Mother! How is the new commercial coming along?” 

 

“You know I never divulge my utmost secrets about the nature of this industry, David.” Moira -- Patrick knew her name because of all the times his grandmother watched her on  _ Sunrise Bay _ \-- Rose sniffed. Then her eyes landed on Patrick.

 

“Now, David who is this button? Is he your new beau? I must say he’s a step down from Mr. Raine, he asked me to call him Sebastien but I told him ‘Mr. Raine, you are a professional! You should be respected as such!’ Then again, David you do have a habit of making poor choices.” Moira’s statement is all over the place, but Patrick was surprised to find he could follow every twist.

 

“Wow, mother you must have loaded up on your little helpers tonight. You’re clearly out of your mind.” David responded to his mother, his voice teetering on the edge of a sneer. “When did you speak to Sebastien?” 

 

“Valium is my vitamin, David! You know that. Instead of being such a reprehensible nudnik maybe you could congratulate me on my comeback. Sebastien said he could put me back on the map.” Moira gave her son a leveled look with serious eyes.

 

“It’ll be your funeral when those pictures end up in the tabloids. After all, it’s what he does best. Makes promises and turns them into tabloid gold.” David replied, his words edged with a bite only Patrick could understand.

 

“Son, must you always antagonize your mother? She only wanted to support your relationship.” Johnny stepped in and stopped Moira from responding. From the look on her face, Patrick could tell she was about to start crying or screaming or maybe even both.

 

“She can support my relationship without giving into his narcissistic game.” David turned to his father scathingly. 

 

“Is this why you broke up with him? He said that you screamed and kicked him out of your gallery, refusing to take his art. Why must you encumber us with your immature dalliances?” Moira grabbed a flute of champagne as a waiter walked by with a tray.

 

“We are still together. I just told him I was changing things up at the gallery and decided against carrying his art this month.” David cooley replied to his mother.

 

“Oh I saw him in a titillating conversation with a young thing over there and I assumed you were done with him.” Moira continued. Patrick watched as David’s face went from a look of annoyance with his mother’s behavior to that of anger.

 

Patrick barely had time to react before David was storming away from his parents and toward the back of the event room. David disappeared through the door, which once Patrick followed, he realized they were in the kitchens. David was speaking animatedly with what seemed to be the manager of the staff. Based on David’s reactions, Patrick knew he wasn’t getting the result he desired. David grabbed the wine glass he was being proffered and stalked back toward where Patrick stood.

 

“I wanted the whole bottle, but the man refused to give it to me. So now I’m stuck with only one glass of their best red.” David seethed.

 

“I have a bottle of wine we could use.” Patrick offered up to his friend. “The only problem is that it’s at the gallery.” 

 

“You could sneak out that door there and hail a cab downtown and grab it,” David responded, pressing his platinum card into Patrick’s hand. “Charge the fare to my father.” 

 

“You want a whole bottle don’t you?” Patrick concluded. He didn’t have the slightest clue as to why, and he knew David would never tell him. 

 

“I’ll just wait here for you to get back. I don’t think I can handle placating these assholes without you there.” David responded as a way of answering Patrick’s question.

 

“I’ll do this, on one condition. You supply me with alcohol when I get back. I don’t want to be sober any more than you do.” Patrick grinned before he turned and jogged out the kitchen door to the cool night air. 

 

An hour later, Patrick had returned -- a little out of breath but returned just the same. He found David still in the kitchens, only now he was surrounded by a few empty snack plates and some empty tumblers. David had been busy.

 

“Patrick! You brought the wine?” David’s face lit up the moment he saw Patrick and Patrick would be a liar if he said that didn’t affect him.

 

“Of course! I wouldn’t have come back empty-handed. I don’t ever dare get between you and your drinks of choice.” Patrick smirked at his friend, who was drunk but not so drunk that he couldn’t pull off sober if he tried.

 

“Oh no, this isn’t for drinking. I have something much more exciting in mind for this bottle.” David grabbed Patrick’s hand and dragged him back toward the party.

 

Patrick didn’t appreciate the sound of that. He had spent a pretty penny on that bottle of wine and had hoped to share it with David as a celebration for either the rebrand of the gallery or whatever else came along that seemed worthy of celebrating. He had decided to go and grab it tonight because the angry and hurt look on David’s face when he’d discovered Sebastien was in fact at the event was something Patrick never wanted to see again. To him, drinking away the hurt of Sebastien Raine was celebration enough for this wine. 

 

Patrick emerged from his thoughts to discover that David had led them right over to where Sebastien was standing with his “date.” Sebastien didn’t even bat an eye at the sight of his boyfriend and Patrick.

 

“Wow. I know we agreed to have an open relationship, but Dave did you have to pick him? He’s so dull.” Sebastien scoffed at Patrick, disdain dripping from every word. 

 

“When did we discuss an open relationship? Was it when you would drunkenly force yourself on me or when you stole from me? Or was it that time you got me to pay for a trip to Rio and you dropped me like a fly the whole time for some perky little Cabana boy? Or was it when you sold me out to the papers?” David spat every word from his mouth like venom and ice. All the while he was opening the wine bottle. 

 

Then in one quick motion, David turned the bottle upside down on top of Sebastien’s head and watched as the red wine saturated his hair and dripped onto his ugly ass “vintage” sweater. Patrick knew there were photos and video being taken of David’s actions, but he didn’t care in the slightest. He simply flagged down some whiskey tumblers and downed them as David continued to scathingly admonish Sebastien.

 

“Oh, and in case this isn’t a clear enough message for you. We are done. Finished. You have no hold on me anymore.” David’s words are punctuated with a firm jab of the bottle to ensure every last drop falls onto Sebastien Raine.

 

Then with a smirk toward Patrick, David turned to the crowd and bowed. Without a word, he grabbed Patrick by the hand and they ran out of the building and down into the street. Times Square was alight with movement and sound. The energy sucked them in and Patrick found himself laughing at what had just transpired. David, who hated being in a spotlight of any kind, just executed an action that would land him on every gossip page and celebrity news outlet in the city, maybe even the country. At the same time, this gloriously wonderful man had finally taken a stand and got back his independence. 

 

“I can’t believe you just did that.” Patrick broke the magical silence that had passed between them. 

 

David didn’t respond right away, instead, he moved so that he was still holding Patrick’s hand but was facing him. Their eyes met and a pull, much like the one they had felt at the Christmas party, took over their senses. Before Patrick knew what was happening David was laughing breathlessly and then leaning in. Patrick stored that laugh in the back of his mind as something he hoped to someday get the chance to make happen again. Then his senses overwhelmed as David’s lips made contact with his own.

 

Patrick had always thought that kissing was boring and something necessary for a relationship, though not that enjoyable. However, kissing David was like awakening a part of him that he never knew existed. Right down to his very bones, Patrick was buzzing with energy. David had recharged him in ways that no one else had, nor -- he suspected -- ever would again. 

 

Just as suddenly as they began, Patrick remembered what had just transpired. David had just dumped his boyfriend. He wasn’t about to be David’s rebound. Patrick jumped back and the magic was broken.

 

“David. You just broke up with Sebastien. And you’re drunk. We both are.” Patrick reasoned, even though his heart was screaming to shut up and continue kissing him.

 

“I know. And?” David looked disappointed but was trying very hard to hide it.

 

“And we should shelve this for a later date. When you aren’t newly single and we are both sober.” Patrick sighed, “Even if that isn’t what I want, I know it’s probably the best idea.”

 

David looked sad, but even Patrick knew that he was coming around to agreeing with him. “You’re right.” David’s sigh seemed dejected and broken.

 

Patrick couldn’t help thinking that this was all because of Sebastien and the relationships before him that had used David as a welcome mat -- never considering his feelings. Patrick was determined to make sure David knew he cared about all of David, not his bank account or his sexual abilities.

 

“Hey, what do you say we go and celebrate your newfound freedom with a few more shots. Is there a bar around here that you like?” Patrick wanted desperately to ease the tension that had arisen between them.

 

“Nah. I’d rather drink at my place. That way we can get drunk and not have to go anywhere. Plus, my favorite bar is on the west side. No fucking way I’m going there now.” David smiled at Patrick dopey, his eyes half-lidded either from exhaustion or intoxication.

 

“Sounds like a halfway decent plan.” Patrick smiled. 

 

****

 

The next morning, Patrick woke up to find himself completely wrapped around David’s sleeping frame. The dark-haired man was fast asleep and lying on his stomach. Patrick himself was also on his stomach with his arm draped around the top half of David while his left leg was hooked between David’s. Then Patrick realized he was achingly hard and that his dick, while safely concealed by his clothes from the night before, was rubbing against David’s -- also clothed -- thigh.  _ Fuck. _

 

Patrick gently extracted himself from David’s bed and stumbled to the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror and groaned. He had a raging headache and his skull felt like it was being hammered every other second. This is what he got for drinking so much the night before. His five o’clock shadow and his extremely rumpled clothing were evidence enough of the night’s activities. The worst part wasn’t even his hangover, it was the drunkenness he felt when he thought of David.

 

Sure, he’d been unknowingly crushing on the guy since the moment they’d met, but last night had taken those feelings even further. David kissing him was electrifying and terrifying all in one. He wanted it to happen again and again and again. However, he also wanted all the smaller moments, too. David smiling behind his hand because he wouldn’t dare show the world he was amused. David smirking at a joke that only they both knew. David grabbing his hand in excitement. David playing with Rudy. David hanging out with his friends and just existing.

 

Patrick was now completely sure of two things. He was in love with David Rose and he was seriously fucked. With that knowledge in hand, Patrick ran from David’s apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after-effects of David's actions against Sebastien are felt for weeks after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I know it has been ages! I have just had quite a bit on my plate what with work, school, and other commitments. Then to top it all off my head was not in the right place for this fic. 
> 
> That being said, I AM BACK! Hopefully, my updates won't be so few and far between now that I am back on the saddle of this universe. 
> 
> I want to thank two very important people who stood by me through everything during my 2-month hiatus. Gianna and Emma you ladies are my rocks and I will be forever thankful for all that you do for me. Emma special thanks to you for stepping in as my beta for this chapter.
> 
> Anyways, thanks again for all your support of me. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't kill me because of that ending...everything smoothes out in Chapter 8, I promise.

The slamming of his front door woke David from his slumber. He shot up, flailing and looking around. Looking down and seeing himself fully clothed but his bed looking as though two people slept in it confused him even further. 

 

_ Did he end up bringing Sebastien back here after all? Even though he can vaguely remember them breaking up. _

 

David climbed out of bed and stumbled off toward his bathroom. A shower was in order and maybe then his brain would wake up enough to know the final events of last night. Before he could get in the shower though his phone started blowing up.

 

First, there was a voicemail from his mother. Her shrill voice so loud, David had to put his phone away from his ear while listening.

 

_ David! Your ostentatious display last evening was very uncalled for. If you were perhaps a little more perspicacious of your father's tenuous financial predicament you'd have known that causing such a scene in full view of everyone was not in the least bit propitious. Your father took such pains to promulgate this event and you pauperized all of his efforts to ensure its success.  _

 

David groaned as his mother's voice faded into nothing and the voicemail ended. He knew he'd have hell to pay for his actions against Sebastien but he'd never take it back. Sebastien had controlled his life for so long, it was time he took that back. If his mother couldn't see that then that's on her.

 

Next, David turned to the text messages waiting for him. There was three total. One from Alexis, one from Sebastien, and one from Stevie.

 

**To: David**

_ Wow. Way to piss mom off before 8 am. She's screeching about how ungrateful you are and how you are determined to destroy this family. Call her and smooth this over. _

 

**To: David**

_ If last night wasn't clear enough, you are done in our circle. None of our friends appreciate what you did to me. Have fun with your new pauper boyfriend. He can never give you what I can. _

 

**To: David**

_ Have you seen Patrick? I'm concerned. He was supposed to come home last night and get Rudy from me but he never showed. Let me know. _

 

David put down his phone and turned once more to the task of taking a shower. He needed to clear his fuzzy brain. He couldn't remember much past dumping wine on Sebastien. He must've left with Patrick, but after that, he has no idea what happened to the man. 

 

Before he went into the gallery he vowed to text Stevie back and find out if Patrick had gotten in touch with her. David wanted to avoid his family as long as possible because of this whole situation, but he knew that if he didn't respond eventually they'd show up at his apartment or the gallery. 

 

David hopped in the shower, letting the warm water ease the ache in his bones caused by his hangover. He knew that what he'd done the night before would have consequences, but he couldn't find it in him to care anymore. For too long he'd let the propriety of being a socialite dictate every single action. David was done with playing nice and getting taken advantage of.

 

That started with him fast-tracking his plans to buy the gallery from his father, rebranding, and streamlining the experience to include a more varied clientele. As David got ready for his day he went over the topics he needed to discuss with Patrick. There was the matter of their ill-timed kiss, but more importantly, David needed his solid advice for all the business changes. Thinking of Patrick made him realize he still needed to touch base with Stevie -- hopefully, the events of last night hadn't scared Patrick away. Patrick didn't scare easily, but maybe last night had been his tipping point and David had finally gone too far. 

 

His thoughts carried him all the way to his gallery front doors. There he found Stevie, with Rudy on a leash, looking harried and concerned. David gave her a small wave that stopped midway when he noticed Stevie crying.

 

"I take it you still haven't heard from Patrick?" David asked in a too-small voice. He was starting to get concerned now too. 

 

"No! It's not like him to just fall off like this! He won't even pick up his phone! Please tell me you know where he is!" Stevie desperately tried to keep her tears under control but they quickly turned to full-on sobs.

 

"Okay. Well, maybe he called or texted me. Or maybe he's here. Where else would he go?" David felt his anxiety spiking as he flashed through all his responses to Stevie. 

 

David quickly pulled out his phone and started looking through his calls and texts hoping to find something from Patrick. Instead, he was reminded of his mother's call that he had to return at some point. 

 

"Nothing. Patrick hasn't called or texted me since before the event last night. He had texted saying he'd arrived at my apartment." 

 

"God! Where could he be?" Stevie was anxiously pacing in front of the gallery. 

 

"Well, it's fucking cold out here so let's take this inside." David hunched his shoulders against the cold and pulled out his key.

 

Just as the two of them were getting settled inside and waiting on the heat to really kick in, the front door jingled, signaling someone coming in. They both looked up and gasped at the same time. There before them was a disheveled Patrick wearing what looked like gym clothes and sporting a confused look.

 

 Patrick had never shown up to the gallery before in anything less than professional attire and at this moment in time, David realized that Patrick might not even realize what he is wearing. The even scarier part is that Patrick looked as though he either hadn’t slept or he had just been crying. David hoped against hope that it wasn’t the latter but knew in the back of his mind that it probably was.

 

“Patrick, do you mind explaining to me -- your best friend -- why you didn’t come and get Rudy from me yet or why I didn’t even receive a courtesy call or text?” Stevie stepped within inches of Patrick and is right there in his face. David is thankful that he isn’t on the receiving end of her wrath right now. 

 

It was as if in slow motion, Stevie’s words had awoken Patrick to the reality around him. He looked at her and then at the dog on the leash in her hand -- his eyes almost bugging out of his head in shock. Then he looked down at what he is wearing and an audible groan erupted from his chest.

 

“Oh. My. God! I knew that I drank last night, but I never believed I drank so much that I forgot I even had a dog to worry about.” Patrick looked utterly apologetic as he turned to Stevie. “I hope it wasn’t too much trouble for you to keep an eye on Rudy all night.”

 

“Patrick, you know I would never complain about more time with this guy. My main concern is you. Where were you that you didn’t come home last night?” Stevie’s face took on that look that David’s old nanny Adelina would always get whenever he came home from school in tears or looking like he’d lost a battle with the ground.

 

“David didn’t tell you?” Patrick was now thoroughly confused if his constant darting of looks between David and Stevie was any indication.

 

“Why would I know where you’d been last night?” David perked up, ready to hear Patrick out.

 

“I woke up in your apartment, we ended up there last night after the Sebastien incident,” Patrick responded, but David could tell that he was holding something back. Based on the pink tinge that had colored his cheeks, it was something he wasn’t entirely proud of.

 

“When I woke up, I was alone. And the last thing I remembered was the gala last night. You were there with me, but I assumed we parted ways afterward. I’m sorry I don’t remember.” David gave Patrick his most sincere look, something he didn’t do for just anyone, but Patrick wasn’t just anyone and David wanted him to know that he never meant for any of this mess to fall into Patrick’s lap.

 

“Hold up!” Stevie’s words break through the silent conversation happening between David and Patrick. “I’m going to need you two to rewind and explain the Sebastien incident to me.”

 

“I was looking for an explanation to that as well, son.” Johnny Rose’s voice carried from where he stood just inside the gallery doors.

 

This was not going to end well. 

 

“Hey, Dad!” David’s tone was suddenly high pitched and nervous. It wasn’t like his father to just show up at the gallery because of something good. So there was obviously going to be some bad news in his wake.

 

“You care to explain to me why my grown son thought it proper and  _ civilized  _ to dump an ENTIRE bottle of wine on the head of one of New York’s premiere up and coming artists? The same man who has given this gallery work that is exclusive to just us.” Johnny’s voice is calm and flat, which David knew from experience to mean he was angry beyond recognition. 

 

“Okay, first of all, I would hardly call Sebastien Raine a  _ premiere _ up and coming artist. Second, he’s a total sleaze who thought it was, as you put it,  ‘proper and  _ civilized _ ’ to bring a different guy than his boyfriend to one of the biggest social events of the season. Do you really want to defend that guy?” David gave his father a calculated look and a signature tilt of his head that everyone knew meant he wasn’t going to budge on his stance.

 

“Sebastien Raine may not be my favorite person but he makes this gallery a considerable portion of our income. As I’m sure Patrick can attest to.” Johnny turned from his son to look at Patrick dead on -- hoping for some backup, but thinking better of it once he saw what Patrick was wearing. “Nevermind. Just trust me when I say this, son, you have made a very costly mistake.”

 

“How is sticking up for myself costing you any money? It’s not as if Sebastien Raine is my only artist on the list. In fact, I’ve garnered a few new artists I’ve been planning to showcase over the next few shows.” David dug his heels in and stood his ground against his father. “I guess it is too much to ask you to trust in your own son.”

 

“Your little  _ stunt  _ last night is costing me over four thousand dollars! I was just served with papers from Sebastien’s lawyers demanding he is compensated for damages to his clothing.” Johnny’s temper with David was becoming more and more apparent. 

 

Patrick stepped forward and spoke, clearly hoping to help diffuse the situation.

 

“Mr. Rose, sir. If it would make you feel better the gallery could just take funds from the cash reserve to cover whatever Mr. Raine has asked for. We have the cushion available to do that and it’d be a benefit to the business. The sooner we deal with Mr. Raine the sooner we can just cut ties with him and keep the business moving forward.” Patrick’s voice was as steady as the hand he placed on Johnny’s shoulder. David would never figure out how Patrick always knew what to say.

 

“As the gallery’s silent partner I don’t feel like I agree with your decision to cut ties with him,” Johnny replied after reeling in his anger leaving his tone just a bit clipped instead.

 

“Are you really that silent though?” David couldn’t stop himself from jabbing at his dad. 

 

“David.” Patrick’s tone was stern and sincere. David knew that he meant business.

 

“Send over the letter from his lawyers and let me handle this. Trust me, the problem will be taken care of by tomorrow.” Patrick’s all business tone was one of David’s favorites and he’d be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on a bit to see Patrick take charge like that.

 

Johnny simply shook Patrick’s hand and left with the promise to send over the letter and invoice. The moment his father walked back out the doors, David was able to release the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. 

 

"So, what's this I hear about some wine and Sebastien Raine. Please fill in the details. I'm dying to know!" Stevie broke the awkward silence between them.

 

"Well, it's no big deal really. I just gave Sebastien what he deserved -- a bottle of vintage wine." David shrugged, turning his gaze to the floor at his feet. "He just wasn't expecting it on his head."

 

"I thought you said David invited you because he wasn’t going to the gala." Stevie's statement was directed at Patrick instead of David like he'd expected. David looked up, curious to watch Patrick's response.

 

"Well, he wasn't supposed to be. But then David and I arrived to find he was already there -- with someone else." Patrick shuffled his feet nervously and shoved his hands into the pockets of his navy blue basketball shorts.

 

"Ohhhh. Everything makes more sense now." Stevie had a mischievous glint in her eye that David knew didn't bode well for anyone.

 

"Whatever you are thinking Ste, just don't." Patrick jumped in, suddenly aware that his best friend had a trick up her sleeve.

 

"I'm not thinking anything." Stevie feigned innocence. "Except buying a front-page spread in the NY Times to announce David's brilliance. That ought to drum up some business for you." Stevie laughed gleefully.

 

"There will be no public awareness of this incident," David put a stop to Stevie's plan. "Beyond what the gossip rags are undoubtedly already publishing."  

 

Then he turned to Patrick, “Can we really afford to hand over four thousand dollars to Sebastien Raine? I didn’t think the gallery was up to that level of profit yet.”

 

“We really can’t which is why I asked to see the papers from his lawyers. I have no doubt that his outfit last night cost him more than two grand at best. This means I can possibly use that information to get him to let all of this go and just walk away.” Patrick stood tall and confident, which seemed comical considering his workout clothes.

 

“Yeah, Sebastien is famous for trying to pass off-brand, non-designer clothing as top of the line fashion pieces.” David tried to hide his smile at watching Patrick go to bat for him and this gallery, not just against his father, but Sebastien as well.

 

“Speaking of fashion, can I seriously tell you that  _ this _ is highly incorrect. We are a  _ professional _ workspace not leg day at the local Y.” David motioned to Patrick’s heather blue t-shirt, navy blue basketball shorts, and worn trainers.

 

David really expected Patrick to profusely apologize for his appearance and then offer to go home and change before coming back. However, he didn’t, and that threw David more than he expected considering the morning he was already having.

 

“I thought we were making casual Saturdays a thing.” Patrick’s eyes gleamed with mirth. “I could have sworn that was a thing we’d agreed on last Saturday when you came into the gallery wearing sweatpants, designer sweatpants, but sweatpants nonetheless.”

 

“Yes we agreed on casual Saturdays, but I meant you could wear jeans and a t-shirt or something like that. Not gym clothes!” David scoffed disdainfully at Patrick before turning on his heel and stalking to the back of the gallery. 

 

The rest of the day continued without much event. Around 2 o’clock in the afternoon, Patrick received the summons from Sebastien’s lawyers and he brought the papers to David for them to discuss their next move. It was monumental to David--having a person he cared about and secretly wanted to date--show that much respect back to him about decisions for  _ his _ business. His father would have never asked for his input, he would have just dealt with the problem.

 

“I just want to be sure that you are entirely okay with me approaching him about this. He is your ex and he’s a major contributor to the gallery.” Patrick reasoned soundly as he sat across from David with the letter from the lawyers. The final total Sebastien was asking for was $4,318. 

 

“Patrick, what did I tell you back when you first started working with me?” David looked at the paper and then up at Patrick, his face a mask hiding any emotions he could be feeling.

 

“You told me that I was your business manager and that I should handle the money side and stay out of your personal business side,” Patrick repeated David’s past words back to him almost word perfect.

 

“Exactly,” David replied squinting his eyes and giving Patrick a smug grin.

 

“That doesn’t answer the question, David!” Patrick threw up his hands in a way that he hadn’t done in months. David laughed out loud at his clear frustration, despite himself.

 

“I’m so glad that my frustration with your non-answer amuses you.” Patrick’s tone was biting and it throws David. All-day long he’d noticed that Patrick was holding something back between them and instead of time lessening whatever tension that was, it had increased.

 

“I told you to handle the  _ money _ side of things.” David reiterated, emphasizing the money part. 

 

“Okay, but Sebastien is dripping into personal business.” Patrick shot back, it seemed as if he was looking for David to fight with him. It was starting to piss David off, so he guessed Patrick’s plan was working.

 

“Just fucking deal with it Patrick!” David finally snapped at him before adding, “I’m going to go and get some coffee. Do you want tea?” 

 

Patrick didn’t reply with words, instead, he just shook his head. David sighed and then walked out of the gallery.  _ What the fuck happened last night? _

 

David had been pleased with how far his and Patrick’s relationship had been progressing. They were finally comfortable as friends as well as business partners. He would hang out with Patrick, Stevie, and Rachel more often than his own “friends” lately. Maybe if he hadn’t drunk so much alcohol last night he could remember what had happened between them that made Patrick so upset. 

 

He took a long way around to his favorite coffee shop in order to give Patrick time to cool off and himself time to unwind. He was just passing a newsstand on the corner from the coffee shop when a headline caught his eye. 

 

**Rose Family Progeny “Wines” and Dines**

 

It was the cover of one of the local gossip magazines that David had been known to grace the cover of heavily when he was much younger and prone to frivolous spending and crazy antics. This time he was shocked to see his angry face standing in front of Sebastien Raine with an upended wine bottle -- the contents of which were being poured onto Sebastien’s head. He groaned, knowing that his mother’s wrath was about to get even more unbearable. 

 

Now that it was public knowledge, David would have a really hard time crawling his way back from this one. He grabbed a copy of the magazine as evidence to show Patrick, certain now that they’d have no leg to stand on against Sebastien’s lawyers and insurance people. He paid for the magazine and continued walking with it toward the coffee shop to get the coffee he now needed even more than before.

 

Once he was back at the gallery, coffee, and magazine in hand, he sat down to actually read through the article about him. That was when he discovered it -- nestled on the continuation page of the article was a smaller, slightly grainy photo of him and Patrick standing in each other’s arms kissing. Based on their attire they must have just stepped out of the gala.

 

Fuck.

 

David scooped up the magazine and immediately went back into Patrick’s office in the hopes of explaining himself to his business partner and friend. He just hoped Patrick would forgive him and that their business wouldn’t suffer because of it. These last few months with Patrick had been the best of his life. He was finally feeling like he had more of a purpose in the world besides being a socialite. Patrick had shown him, by educating him about numbers and figures, that he could be a successful solo business owner.

 

He found Patrick hunched over the desk in his office, looking at the numbers from their latest show. David knocked on the frame of the open door and waited for Patrick to look up. When he did, his face wasn’t the closed off irritated Patrick that David had left a little while ago. This Patrick had puffy eyes that had clearly just been crying. 

 

“Woah! What happened while I was gone? Did someone die? Was it Sebastien?” David tried to make a joke in the hopes that it would cheer Patrick up.

 

Patrick gave a snort chuckle and wiped his hands down his face. “I just had a tough talk with my mom. Nothing to worry about. What’s up?” 

 

David could tell that Patrick didn’t really want to talk about whatever the call was about, but he found that he couldn’t hit Patrick while he was down.

 

“It clearly wasn’t nothing if it affected you like that. I’m here for you whatever it is.” David stepped into the office and sat on the edge of Patrick’s desk, as close to him as he could possibly get. He reached his hand out and let it rest on Patrick’s shoulder.

 

“Remember how I told you my father had a fall back around New Years?” Patrick cleared his throat, the emotions getting caught.

 

“Yeah. You said he was fine and woke up the next day right?” David watched as Patrick fiddled with his fingers and took slow, deep breaths. A silence fell between them for a little while.

 

“Apparently, he had a headache last night so bad he could barely stand. My mom took him to the ER and they found another brain bleed. He went into surgery this morning.” Patrick roughly rubbed his eyes with his fist to rid his face of the tears that had escaped.

 

“Fuck, Patrick!” David pushed himself off of the desk, grabbed Patrick by the shoulder and stood him up. Once they were facing each other, David wrapped his arms around Patrick and pulled him into a tight hug. He held on for dear life, hoping that his presence would make all of Patrick’s pain and hurt go away.

 

Unfortunately, only moments after the hug started, Patrick pulled away completely. His face seemed to be at war with his own feelings. It was as if he really wanted nothing more than to just fold himself into David indefinitely and at the same time felt angry at himself for allowing that vulnerability. David reached forward trying to grasp at Patrick and pull him back in. Patrick sat back down in his chair.

 

“We can’t do this David. It wouldn’t be right.” Patrick’s words have a finality to them and David feels as though he was being dismissed.

 

“What wouldn’t be right? A hug of comfort from a friend?” David was thoroughly confused now. He hadn’t meant anything by it. Did he care deeply about Patrick? Yes, but his actions just now had merely been to let his business partner know that he wasn’t alone.

 

“You know what I mean. I told you such after we kissed last night. My opinion still stands.” Patrick turned back to his paperwork, refusing to give David anymore attention. 

 

So, David did the only thing allowed in the moment. He tossed the gossip magazine onto Patrick’s desk and walked back out leaving the man alone. He couldn’t push Patrick or else he risked Patrick walking away and never coming back. They were annoyingly similar like that. 

 

***

 

A few hours after David had been dismissed from Patrick’s office, the front door jingled announcing a customer. David looked up and his face immediately fell. Standing before him was Sebastien Raine. He was about to address his ex when Patrick came sauntering up to the front of the gallery. 

 

The first thing David noticed was that Patrick must have changed in the gallery bathroom within the last few hours because he was now wearing a pair of jeans instead of his basketball shorts. The tight denim did wonders for Patrick’s butt. David shook his head clearing it of those thoughts. He knew he needed to focus now that Sebastien was here because he needed to be aware of the magic Patrick was about to pull out of his ass.

 

“Mr. Raine, I am glad you could make it over on such short notice.” Patrick’s fake polite voice tricked even David into thinking Patrick gave two shits what Sebastien wanted.

 

“I am more than willing to settle this between us without any legal counsel. Save us both the hassle and the money.” Sebastien’s voice grated on David’s nerves.

 

“David. You look, healthy.” Sebastien turned his attention to David and it took all the self-control David had to keep him from spitting in the douchebag’s face.

 

“I don’t even know what that means.” David shook his head, his voice barely above a whisper.

 

“Mr. Raine, your letter from your lawyers and the papers from your insurance claim both state your clothing is worth an estimated $4318. I trust those documents, but I find a lack of sales receipts for the clothing to be a bit suspect. I’d need it in order to confirm the cost before the Rose family/Gramercy Gallery cuts you a check.” Patrick was all business and blatantly ignored the exchange that had occurred between David and Sebastien. 

 

“Wouldn’t an invoice from my insurance claim be proof enough?” Sebastien volleyed back, his eyes on fire -- offended by Patrick’s insinuation.

 

“If it were someone I trusted sure.” Patrick clipped at Sebastien. He gave Sebastien a look that held no-nonsense and the look went straight to David’s dick. 

 

_ Why was he like this? Why did he insist on getting turned on by Patrick’s take-charge nature? _

 

“I am the selling point of this gallery! What’s not to trust?” Sebastien got more indignant at Patrick’s insinuation.

 

“Do you want the short answer? Because I could do a two hour Barbara Walters special and still not scratch the surface.” David cut in, angry that Sebastien Raine dare try to do this to him again. He was done letting Sebastien play dirty and get his way.

 

“Barbara Walters? Really Dave? I would think Oprah is more your scene.” 

 

“Oh Mama Oprah is. However, she wouldn’t touch your deceitful tale with a ten-foot pole. Only Barbara would bother with trash like you.” David retorted as Patrick coughed behind him, hiding a clear laugh.

 

“Can we get back to the real issue at hand. Mr. Raine, you insist that the clothing you were wearing last night set you back over four grand. However, I did some research today and found identical clothing items online and the cost was only around two grand.” Patrick leveled with Sebastien and David stood by and watched the power struggle unfold.

 

“Since you already made an insurance claim for four grand I could easily send my findings to them and you could be brought up on charges of insurance fraud. Or I could simply hand you what I owe you from the sale of your last art piece and we call it a day. Your choice.” Patrick crossed his arms and stared at Sebastien, challenging him to continue this charade.

 

“You don’t have the authority to do that!” Sebastien balked at Patrick, but his confidence was clearly shaken and David knew it was only a matter of time before he broke down and took their deal.

 

“If he doesn’t then I, as the business owner, do,” David spoke up, wanting Sebastien gone. 

 

Patrick gave Sebastien a pointed look and held up a check, already made out to him for the cost of his portrait that they’d sold last week. Sebastien sighed and then grabbed for the check without another word. Patrick moved it just out of reach.

 

“By taking this check you are agreeing that you are no longer welcome in this establishment and to steer clear of any of our events from now on.” If Patrick’s voice was anything it’d be poison. 

 

Sebastien shot David one last disdainful look before he turned and headed toward the door. Just before walking out though he turned once more and said, “Hope you enjoy my sloppy seconds. David is a shit boyfriend.” 

 

And then Sebastien was gone. David would never again have to deal with that slimy specimen he’d hardly call a man.

 

***

 

They both get a reprieve of any drama for about a week. During that time Patrick was in and out of the office helping his mom get through all the medical stuff with his dad. David would love the chance to actually sit down and talk with Patrick about what happened between them at the gala but he also knew that Patrick couldn’t handle that and his dad right now. The brain bleed had been a bit more extensive than the doctors had originally thought but, after a couple of days in the hospital, Mr. Brewer had been deemed healthy enough to go home.

 

Patrick had definitely been a bit more on edge lately, but he made sure to keep his demeanor as positive as possible whenever he was at the gallery. David was still fielding angry messages on his phone from his mother about the gala, but he knew based on her track record she would soon grow bored with that and move on to something else -- most likely related to her own career.

 

A week after they last saw him, Johnny Rose was back at the gallery. This time Patrick was holed up in his office with the door closed on the phone with some investors that they were trying to wrangle in for the rebrand due to happen in a few short months.

 

“Hello, son. Where is Patrick?” Johnny is cool-tempered and not smiling, which meant he was trying not to be over-reactive to a situation he didn’t know all the facts about just yet.

 

“He’s in the back on the phone with some really important clientele. Maybe I could help you with whatever problem you have.” David tried to placate his father in order to prevent him from storming Patrick’s office and finding out what they were planning before they were ready to tell him.

 

“Do you care to explain to me why a situation that you told me was handled has now resurfaced? He is trashing this gallery and all involved in it!” Johnny’s temper was rising now that the flood gates had been eased open just a little bit.

 

“He?” David didn’t have to feign ignorance because he sincerely had no idea what was going on.

 

“Sebastien Raine!” Johnny Rose practically yelled while throwing a paper printout of some online article in David’s face.

 

**Pricked**

 

_ An Open Letter to the Gramercy Gallery _

 

_ We used to have a long-standing understanding of mutual partnership, until a week ago when you unceremoniously banned me from your establishment. I was a well respected, premiere artist for your gallery’s clientele. Now, you choose to not even return my calls or let me step foot inside those doors I had come to call home. _

 

_ Everything was all fine, running smoothly in fact, until September of this past year. At that time Gramercy Gallery -- owned by father and son duo Johnny and David Rose and managed by David -- decided to hire on a business manager, Patrick Brewer. This business manager didn’t like me from the moment he started working for them. _

 

_ Every time I would come into the gallery to speak with the younger Mr. Rose, whom I was also dating, Mr. Brewer would insert himself into the situation and create drama where there didn’t need to be any. At first, Mr. Rose resisted his presence just as much as I did. However, it was soon apparent just how manipulative and conniving this man could be.  _

 

_ Before long, not only was my relationship with the young Mr. Rose called into question but so was my artist ability. Time and time again I was accosted by Mr. Brewer about putting a deadline on my art -- something which had never happened with Mr. Rose. Over time, even Mr. Rose started to side with Mr. Brewer and my once home became a hostile environment to be in.  _

 

_ Until finally, in December Mr. Brewer told me that I wasn’t invited to their art show the following week because of the invalid nature of my last submission to one of their shows. He told me that I had stolen someone else’s work but couldn’t present me with proof of such accusations. Then a month later I was told that they would no longer need my art at all. Once again, this was told to me by Mr. Brewer himself. Mr. Rose had chosen not to be present, most likely because by this time Mr. Brewer had inserted himself into our personal relationship and had manipulated Mr. Rose against me. _

 

_ Then came that fateful evening a week ago, when I went to the same gala as Mr. Rose and Mr. Brewer. I had done nothing to either of them and yet, Mr. Rose took it upon himself to ruin my evening by dumping a bottle of wine on me.  _

 

_ When I approached Mr. Johnny Rose about the situation with his son -- seeking retribution for the damages he inflicted upon me -- he passed the responsibility to Mr. Brewer. From there I was threatened and blackmailed into walking away without any compensation that I was owed due to Mr. David Rose's behavior.  _

 

_ Are these really business practices you want to be known for? Gramercy Gallery is a well-respected institution of downtown Manhattan but after my experiences with you guys these past six months I've decided my time for staying silent is over. You should change your approach to business or risk me bringing my lawyers into this. I don't want to take it that far but you've left me no choice; fire Mr. Brewer or I take my grievances to court. _

 

_ Respectfully yours, _

 

_ Sebastien Raine _

 

David finished reading the article and he crumpled it in his fist. Anger, as he had never felt before, took over his whole body and he was seeing red. He found himself going across the room to his father and crowding up against him.

 

“If you had never allowed him to continue doing business with this gallery all those months ago we wouldn’t be in this mess!” David pushed his finger against his father’s chest, angry at his father’s desire for money and prestige above trusting David.

 

“He was good for  _ your _ gallery! In case you’ve forgotten, he brought in over half the income for the first few months you owned this place! Sebastien was good for business. It’s not my fault you made things messy by sleeping with him.” Johnny backed up and away from his son’s accusing face.

 

“I’m not denying that I shouldn’t have had relations with him, but he went to you multiple times to complain about things and you could have dealt with the situation yourself instead of continuing to stick him back on us. This is just as much your fault as it is mine.” David clenched his fists next to his side as if he was trying to stop himself punching his own father.

 

“So, Patrick is blameless in all of this?” Johnny calmed down enough to get to the real root of his ire, “I thought I could trust him when I hired him to manage this business.”

 

“His business practices are completely legal and above board. He shows me the books every week and gives me the formulas for any and all calculations needed to be made about the budget and profit margins. He works under an umbrella of full transparency. Sebastien is the only dishonest part of this situation.” David’s voice rose the longer he spoke. He was not about to let his father or even Sebastien paint Patrick as anything less than trustworthy.

 

“Where is he? I need to speak with him myself! I hired him which means I can fire him.” Johnny Rose moved toward the back of the gallery where he knew Patrick’s office was. 

 

“You can’t fire him. He works for me! And I --” David started to dismiss his father’s demand for Patrick’s removal from the business when the door to Patrick’s office opened and Patrick appeared. 

 

From the look on Patrick’s face, David knew that he’d heard enough of the conversation to know what was going on. His eyes looked tired and defeated like he’d lost the will to even care anymore. It was a look David thought he’d never see on Patrick -- it was a look he knew he used to carry all the time and it was a look he wished he’d never see again. David stopped in his tracks and stared as Patrick moved closer and closer to him. 

 

“You don’t have to fire me because I quit,” Patrick stated as he walked past David and out the gallery front doors.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David must deal with the aftermath of his father's ultimatum and Sebastien's threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies. I know it has been a while. It's been a hard time lately in my personal life with my mental health. However, this fic was never far from my mind and my heart. I have plans to also give you guys Chapter 9 within the next few days. It's my way of making up for such a long hiatus with this fic. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy what I have come up with. I know it's kind of short, but hopefully, it's content makes up for things.
> 
> Anyways, as always I have Emma and Gianna to thank for being the biggest supporters in my life. Also, the ladies in the RA discord are great even though I'm not around much these days.

David watched as Patrick walked out the door and then turned left down the block. He wanted to run after his business manager and friend, but he has his father to contend with first.

 

“How dare you!” David turned on his father with a wave of anger that threatened to explode. 

 

“I still own a big chunk of this gallery. You would do well to remember that son.” Johnny responded, his voice calm and collected. “I have the final say in all decisions being made here.”

 

David wanted to fight back and insist that he has the final say with regards to Patrick’s employment or even tell his father that they were making strides to buy him out. However, he knew that he couldn’t reveal his plan until all the pieces were in place. He needed to get Patrick back or else none of this would be worth it anymore. 

 

“I’m not done with this discussion, but right now I have to go and make sure that Patrick is okay.” David addressed his father as he directed the man toward the door. David pulled out his phone and keys in the process.

 

As he locked up the gallery, David dialed Patrick’s phone. He wasn’t expecting Patrick to pick up but he still wanted to try. When Patrick doesn’t pick up, David leaves him a message.

 

“Hey, Patrick. It’s David. Listen. That was my dad talking and you know as well as anyone I don’t let him speak for me. I told him point-blank that I wouldn’t be firing you because you are the best thing that has happened to the gallery. You are an invaluable part of the business. You’re also invaluable to me. So, when you get this call me back. You still have a job, if you want it.”

 

David hung up and closed his eyes trying to figure out his next move. He knew exactly where Patrick lived, he could go all the way out to Queens. David worried his lip with his teeth. He needed to make a decision. Did he approach Patrick or contact Stevie to try and get an idea of Patrick’s state of mind.

 

Patrick and David had been making strides in their bond as friends, but for some reason, the gala put a stop to all of that. So for the last week or so they had been walking in a limbo of not speaking to each other at all. David didn’t realize just how much he’d loved having Patrick around until that trust between them was severed. What was even worse, he couldn’t remember exactly what happened to cause that breakdown.

 

David got on the bus, ultimately deciding that he needed to make his way over to Patrick’s apartment complex in Queens. He knew that he would have a good chunk of time to decide which apartment he would be knocking on the door of. As he made his way across the city, David tried to call Patrick once again.

 

“Hey, Patrick. I know I just called, but I’m very worried about you. Can’t we talk about this? You don’t have to just quit! I’m not going to let Sebastien win this one. You must know that. Call me back, please.”

 

Once he was standing outside Patrick’s building he decided that he would visit Stevie first. That was definitely his safest option. He didn’t have to risk rejection if he approached Stevie and maybe she would help open up that door between them again. So, here he was on her floor, standing in front of her door, hand poised to knock when her door flies open.

 

“I heard you walking down the hall and then stopped in front of my door. Are you planning on knocking there, Rose?” Stevie stood in the doorway with her hand on her hip and a stony look on her face.

 

“I figured you were the safest route, but then I got here and I chickened out.” David bit his lip and looked away from Stevie.

 

A silence fell between them for a bit and then David heard Stevie sigh, so he looked up. “Get in here.”

 

David stepped past her and into her front room. He immediately started to pace the space, not feeling comfortable enough to sit down. 

 

“Care to explain why you are here?” Stevie finally broke the silence and started the hard conversation they both needed to have.

 

“Have you spoken to Patrick today?” David didn’t stop pacing, but he made eye contact with the young brunette.

 

“Yeah. He called me a little while ago saying that he was going out of town for a few days and asked me to water his plants and keep an eye on his apartment and Rudy.” Stevie shrugged as if that was a normal phone call, which David realized it actually might be.

 

“Is that normal? Did he seem okay?” David asked, forgetting to continue pacing as he stared heavily at Stevie, demanding answers.

 

“He seemed as upset as he had been for weeks ever since his dad got sick.” Stevie looked utterly confused. “Did he not tell you about that?”

 

“He mentioned that his father hit his head on New Years. Then a week ago he told me that there had been an additional bit of bleeding. But he told me a few days after that his dad was fine.” David tried to make sense of why Stevie was confused.

 

“Wow, I thought you guys were as thick as thieves now. Last I’d heard, Patrick felt comfortable enough actually talking to you. What happened?”

 

“I don’t know! Ever since the gala he’s been acting closed off and not speaking to me. I have no fucking idea what happened between us.” David flung his hands around in desperation.

 

“So, you don’t know anything about a kiss? I read the tabloids you know.” Stevie’s hand is back on her hip and her stern gaze is trained on him.

 

“Patrick acted all pissy at me when I indicated I didn’t remember that happening. Is that why he won’t talk to me now? Because we kissed and I don’t remember?” David looked at Stevie, begging her for any kind of insight.

 

“To be honest, Patrick has a lot on his plate right now. With his dad having to relearn basic functions, all this drama in the tabloids, and his confusion about who he is I’m honestly surprised he didn’t explode sooner.” Stevie shrugged. 

 

“He quit today. My dad came in demanding that I fire him because my ex was stirring the pot and claiming Patrick had unsavory business practices. I was in the middle of telling my father he didn’t have the right to ask that of me when Patrick came out of his office and said, ‘You don’t need to fire me because I quit.’ And he looked really upset.” David sat down heavily on Stevie’s couch.

 

“Fuck. He’s running away.” Stevie sat down next to him. “When things get overwhelming and Patrick thinks he is creating nothing but negativity or hurt he runs away. He shoulders all the blame and then walks away. He honestly hasn’t done it in a couple of years. Not since his previous break up with Rachel.” 

 

“Well, where does he go when he runs away?” David asked, facing Stevie again.

 

“Last time he ran all the way to his grandparents in Toronto.” Stevie shrugged. “This time I can’t imagine he would go that far because of his dad.”

 

“Would he go to his parents?” David asked softly, the gears working in his head about how he would convince Patrick to come back.

 

“Probably.”

 

“Where do they live?” David is calculating just how easy it would be for him to show up and demand Patrick talk to him.

 

“I’m not sure ambushing him in Yonkers is the answer either David.” Stevie sighed, her eyes told David she knew exactly what he’d been thinking.

 

“I just think being face to face he’d be willing to talk to me. I want him to know that he still has a job with me and that I trust him even if it seems that other people do not.” David sighed, his tone going gentle and resigned.

 

“Maybe, but before you go I will try calling him and getting an idea for his mental state,” Stevie replied as she pulled out her phone.

 

David mouthed “thank you” as Stevie greeted someone on the other end of the line.

 

A few minutes later, Stevie hung up the phone and went to her kitchen counter for a pen and paper. When she handed it to David he saw that it had a Yonkers address on it. She raised her eyebrow and grabbed his wrist as he turned to leave.

 

“Don’t make me regret giving you that information.” David gave her a responding agreement and then he left. He needed to figure out his next move.

 

The easiest thing for him to do would be to immediately jump on the first bus headed to Yonkers. However, he knew he needed more of a plan if he actually expected to get Patrick to see him or talk to him. He needed to be sure that the person he presented was one that the Brewers would appreciate instead of turn away in order to protect their only child. He knows that Patrick isn’t in a good place right now and based on what he’s told him and what Stevie has said, their family unit is really tight-knit.

 

No, David needed to think over his next move. He needed to talk to someone with more experience about meeting someone else’s family, especially if that someone else was a person you cared for on a deeper level than you were willing to admit. He needed to talk to Alexis.

 

“David! I’m busy.” Alexis answered after the first ring. Her voice was tinged with annoyance and flippancy. 

 

“Clearly not too busy to answer my call.” David sighed heavy enough that he hoped Alexis would hear his eye roll through the phone.

 

“Kanye West asked that no one’s phones interrupt the shoot so I had to answer it to make the sound stop.” Alexis insisted, and David could just picture her stomping her foot in frustration and flipping her hair as she answered.

 

“You could have put your phone on silent.”

 

“But, then I would miss it when my latest Instagram post goes viral. I’m going to be the next internet sensation, at least that’s what Frankie Grande told me last week at Miley’s dinner benefiting the fair and equal treatment of teens or whatever.”

 

“Okay, sure.” David shook his head at his sister’s latest antics. He needed her advice and sometimes that meant encouraging this type of behavior. “Alexis, I need your help.”

 

“Oooo are you being held against your will by the Italian mob?” Alexis’ tone went up an octave and she finally sounded fully aware of their conversation.

 

“What?! NO! Ugh!” David groaned, but knew he had to push through. “What do I do when meeting someone’s parents?”

 

“God, David! That’s so embarrassing for you.” Alexis trilled before continuing. “Well, I met Stavros' parents that time I went on his yacht. It was no big deal. You just treat them nice and answer any of their questions.”

 

There is an audible pause between the two siblings as David clutched his phone tightly and tried to formulate a response that showcased how grateful he is for her help without actually admitting it.

 

“Oh my god! Are you meeting Sebastien’s parents? Does a demon actually have parents?” Alexis squealed excitedly. David had to pull the phone away from his ear as she screamed. 

 

“Sebastien is disgusting. I have  _ no  _ desire to find out who spawned him. No, I am going to be meeting Patrick’s mother.” David tentatively admitted, he trusted Alexis but he didn’t trust himself. Hopefully, she would convince him to actually follow through.

 

“Wait. Dad’s employee Patrick? Ewww. David, haven’t you learned by now you can’t mix business with pleasure?” 

 

“Why not? You do.” David continued to rib his sister, he’d missed her lately. “Besides, he’s  _ my _ employee and we aren’t dating.”

 

“But you want to.” Alexis replied, “Anyways. I have to go, Kanye is giving me a stink eye.” 

 

Before David could even respond to thank her, or at least tease her in the way they did to tell each other how they felt, Alexis was gone. He had no idea where exactly she was nor when he would see or talk to her again. He’d never in a million years admit it out loud, but he loved Alexis more than anyone else in the world and he missed her terribly.

 

David closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He hated to admit Alexis was correct. If he was being completely honest with himself he’d say that he had wanted to date Patrick ever since that night at the corn maze. If he was able to see David’s weakness for being scared and still want to be friends with him and even willingly open up to him, then maybe just maybe there was hope for them yet. If only he could remember what exactly preceded and proceeded their kiss that night of the gala then maybe he could figure out why Patrick was so distant from him.

 

He was not going to let Sebastien ruin his life even more than he already has. Patrick didn’t deserve to be dragged into hell along with David. David’s actions that led to Sebastien having such a hold on his life should have never seeped into Patrick’s world, but they did. This was actually very on par for David -- finding something totally great and fucking it up. He needed to fix this, he owed Patrick that in the least.

 

So, David went to his gallery and got straight to work. All of his spreadsheet lessons with Patrick were starting to pay off. He could now look at the numbers and know what they meant. Ever since he and Patrick had started featuring local small-time artists and having Rachel cater their events they'd cut their overhead substantially enough to raise their profit margin. He's looking through these documents on Patrick's computer when another file catches his eye.

 

Its labeled  _ David _ . So, of course, David had to open it. Inside the folder are two documents; one is a spreadsheet and the other looks like a semi fleshed-out business plan. In fact, the business plan is labeled "Business Prospectus" which David found a bit sexy. Patrick did all of this for him. The spreadsheet even showed that they now have more than enough money to buy out Johnny. The bolded black +$22,168 at the bottom tells him that they can buy him out and still have quite a bit in the business. 

 

David formulated his official plan. First, he'd ask Stevie to help him write up a statement. Then he'd use his current scandal with Sebastien to get him some airtime where he can announce his new plan. Finally, he will use this plan to prove to Patrick once and for all that he needs him -- for the business.

 

He grabbed printouts of the spreadsheets and documents he needed and then he made a snap decision to head out to Yonkers. It was late afternoon so Patrick was bound to be there instead of at the rehab center with his father. He hoped that Patrick would have calmed down enough in the last few hours to find it in him to entertain David’s ideas.

 

It was almost 5 o’clock when David’s taxi pulled up outside of Patrick’s parents’ home. It was a simple two-story home that David gave a fond smile toward. He couldn’t believe that he was actually charmed by this humble abode, the person he was even six months ago would’ve scoffed at this dismal place. That was the biggest change David had seen in himself because of Patrick; he was learning to appreciate the simple things.

 

David took a deep breath as he paid the taxi driver and turned to face the front door. He was really doing this. The way forward as uncertain as anything he’d ever done before. With another deep breath David stepped up and pressed the doorbell. Within a minute the door opened and revealed a gentle-faced woman. Her face was rounded a bit, but David could tell from her eyes that she was Patrick’s mom.

 

“Mrs. Brewer? My name is David Rose. I was wondering if Patrick was home, Stevie said I may find him here.” David stuck out his hand toward Patrick’s mom for her to shake.

 

The woman looked at him quizzically for a moment before bursting into a smile and pulling David into a bone-crushing hug. “David! It’s so nice to meet you. Please come in. I’ll make us some tea.”

 

David could do nothing more than nod and follow the woman into the home. The minute she closed the door, he could feel the love and warmth surround him. In a way it really helped him to see just where Patrick got it all from. Patrick was unfailingly kind because that is how his mother raised him. David felt a bit envious of the Brewer family dynamic -- he would’ve killed to have that kind of family growing up. Money can’t buy you love and togetherness.

 

“Mrs. Brewer, it’s so kind of you to invite me in. I was just curious if Patrick was here. Then I can get out of your hair.” David tried to further explain as she sat him down at the kitchen table.

 

“Nonsense.” Mrs. Brewer smiled, “And you can call me Marcy. All of Patrick’s friends do. He isn’t here right now but I am sure he will be back soon.”

 

“Okay. I guess I can wait for a few minutes.” David took a sip of the tea she presented to him as she sat down with him.

 

"Thank you for coming. Patrick's just not been himself lately, but this time it's worse. It's like someone or something broke his spirit." Marcy looked over her teacup at David.

 

David shrunk under her gaze, how does he talk to this woman? How much had Patrick told his mother about everything? David had never been good at meeting people's parents because he hadn't ever had a normal parent/child relationship with his parents. Before he can respond, Marcy continued.

 

"Now I don't know specifics but I do know that taking the job at your gallery has made my son happier than he'd been in a long time. I do know that he and Rachel broke up over something bigger than just 'out of sync schedules' as Patrick put it. And I do know that if he knew you were here right now he'd do anything you ask of him." Marcy placed her hand on top of David's and gave a small smile.

 

David looked into Marcy’s eyes and was just about to respond when the front door opened and closed, announcing the arrival of Patrick. David held his breath not sure of the version of his friend he would be greeted with. What he wasn’t expecting to see was a very downtrodden, exhausted Patrick. Had he really looked this way hours ago when he’d walked out? Or was this the added strain of his father?

 

Patrick and David connected with a look and David thought for a moment that Patrick was about to give him an in. Then Patrick broke the eye contact and silent moved up the stairs and in the distance, David heard a door snap shut.

 

“I deserve that.” David sighed, turning back to Marcy. “Could you just let him know that I really need to speak with him?” 

 

“Whatever happened between the two of you must be bad if my son wasn’t even willing to say hello to you. Instead of me passing along the message why don’t you try again tomorrow? Come mid-morning around 10. That way you can catch him before he goes to the rehab center. Being with his father exhausts him.” Marcy squeezed his arm as he stood up to leave.

 

David smiled and nodded. He had every intention of not giving up until Patrick finally conceded.

  
  
  


The next few days David divided his time between the gallery and working on his business move with Stevie. He would rather be doing all of this with Patrick like they had originally planned, but with Stevie being their biggest client right now it was a great second choice. He would also travel to Yonkers in the morning to try and get Patrick to speak to him. So far it had been three days in a row of tea chats with his mom and blatant dismissal from Patrick. He didn’t care, he wasn’t going to give up. Patrick had to come around eventually.

 

“What time do you have to get up now that you are going to Yonkers by 10 am?” Stevie asked with a shit-eating grin as they consumed pizza, wine, and cheese over official business restructuring documents he had received from Eli. 

 

“Super early, but it’s not that bad. Considering I don’t go out to parties until the early morning hours anymore I’ve been going to sleep by 11.” David shrugged. He played it off as no big deal, but his actions at the gala had lost him all of the tentative relationships he’d had with his socialite friends. And with Patrick not speaking to him he was extremely lonely.

 

“What if I could help you out with a compromise?” Stevie asked, a glint in her eyes. “What if you stayed at Patrick’s apartment and did the plant watering and looking after Rudy?”

 

“I’m pretty sure Patrick would kill you if he found out you’d lent out his apartment to me.” David gave Stevie a skeptical look. She was slowly becoming his favorite person in the whole universe.

 

“Bullshit. I’m pretty sure by the time Patrick realizes you are there he has forgiven you and he’ll drag you to his bed himself.” Stevie gave a suggestive eyebrow wag and a laugh.

 

“I highly doubt he’d do that.” David ducked his head to hide his blush.

 

“Oh my god! You guys are fucking exhausting. He is so fucking in love with you he ran away because he didn’t want to risk revealing it to you. And you love him so much that you are naming your gallery after him.” Stevie threw up her hands in exasperation. “Don’t even try to argue Rose. I’m helping you with the forms, remember?”

 

“How the fuck did you know?” David’s mouth hung open in shock.

 

“Green Thorn? Really? I gave him that nickname!” Stevie guzzled down a whole glass of wine and then grabbed the bottle to pour herself some more.

 

“Oh.” 

 

“Just talk to him. Trust me. It’ll be the greatest day of your life when you finally do kiss him and remember it the next day.” Stevie replied. Then she did a rare moment of affection and pulled him into a hug. “So, you ready for your public announcement later on Entertainment Tonight?”

 

“As I’ll ever be. I was never really cut out for the socialite life. I hate public speaking and honestly, most of the events I used to be photographed out I wasn’t sober in the slightest.” David dropped his head into his hands.

 

“Well, I am going to do you a solid and call Patrick tonight and alert him to the announcement without telling him exactly what it is,” Stevie stated before getting up and announcing her departure. “Seriously, just treat this thing tonight as if it were a conversation with Patrick in his office.”

 

“Thanks, Stevie. Despite what anyone may say, you are actually pretty cool.” David gave her a sideways smile and she tossed him Patrick’s key before bouncing out of the gallery and down the street.

 

That night, after the interview, David dragged himself over to Patrick’s apartment. He may have protested with Stevie about it earlier that morning, but in all honesty he was more than willing to do this for him. Being close to Patrick in any way made him feel less alone in his vast sea of uncertainty. It was going on 4 days without Patrick speaking to him or even making a presence in his life. David had sworn he would keep trying until Patrick spoke to him, but he didn’t think his heart could take much more of this. He missed Patrick terribly and trying to make an effort every day was getting harder and harder.

 

He opened the door to Patrick’s apartment and was immediately assaulted by Rudy. David smiled as he dropped his bag by the door and grabbed Rudy’s leash to take him for a walk. He’d really missed Rudy these last few weeks since the gala and that is what hurts the most he thinks. Sure he hated the distance that had come up between him and Patrick but, it was even worse that he couldn’t even spend time with Rudy anymore. Rudy knew David so well that he knew just how much comfort David needed at any given time.

 

He never would have imagined himself loving dogs; or more specifically  _ this _ dog. If Patrick never came back to work with David again he would be hurt, but the sting would soften eventually. However, losing Rudy would never be able to be erased. He would probably try to fill the void with another dog, but he doubted even that would help him. No, David needed to make sure that no matter what happened between him and Patrick that he and Rudy would be able to stay in each other’s lives. 

 

The two of them make their way back to the apartment and end up cuddled up together on Patrick’s couch. He turned on the TV and saw a re-airing of his announcement. David turned the volume up and settle back against the couch with Rudy’s head in his lap. As his words flow over him, David found himself carding his fingers through Rudy’s soft fir.

 

_ Yes, I regret my actions that night at the gala. I never should have let my emotions get the better of me. So for that, I am sorry, but I am not sorry for exposing Sebastien Raine as the prick that he is. In fact, this whole mess that has transpired since has given me the push I needed to make a huge change in my life. _

 

_ As of Monday, Johnny Rose LLC will no longer be the silent partner of Gramercy Gallery. I am buying them out of their share. This will allow me to take the next month to do a full rebranding of my business. I will remain a gallery, but the artist I feature will now be more local and unknown. On top of all this, I will be hiring Patrick Brewer as my business partner. Despite what Sebastien Raine may have reported, I trust Mr. Brewer with my business and my life. _

 

David drifted off to sleep in the hopes that Patrick saw his announcement and would be okay with it. He would find out the next morning if his plan worked. With a smile of confidence, David cuddled into Rudy and allowed sleep to take over his body.

 

The next morning, David approached Stevie with the proposition that she would drive him and Rudy out to Yonkers. He hoped that Rudy would ease Patrick into the situation and make him more likely to finally engage with David. Stevie sighed and acted as though she was put out by David’s request, but David knew that she was just happy they would hopefully be working everything out.

 

Once again, Marcy opened the door and ushered both David and Rudy inside. Stevie had decided to make a visit to her own family and left immediately after. The minute they were inside, Rudy ran off up the stairs. David knew he was going in search of Patrick and that thought warmed his very soul. He turned back to see Marcy just standing there, watching him. She was smiling and David suspected she knew everything from his feelings for Patrick and Patrick’s feelings for him.

 

“I can almost guarantee that Patrick will be down here before the tea even finishes steeping. So we may as well just relax.” Marcy smiled as she put the kettle on the stove.

 

Sure enough, a few moments later Patrick came bounding down the stairs. “Hey ma, is Stevie here?” 

 

He stopped at the sight of David sitting down at the table. He looked between his mom, David, and Rudy. The gears were grinding in his mind and David knew he was piecing it all together.

 

“Hey, Patrick,” David said, tentatively. He didn’t want to spook Patrick away. Patrick seemed hesitant to even move forward. 

 

In fact, if David had to hazard a guess he’d say Patrick was formulating scenarios in his head where he could escape. David dropped his head to stare at his hands, his plan had failed and he was all out of ideas. David had to fight back the tears that threatened to fall; he wouldn’t show weakness.

 

“Patrick Brewer, sit your butt in that chair and talk to him.” Marcy firmly told her son in a voice that scared David enough that he sniffled as he looked up.

 

“But, ma.” Patrick feebly protested.

 

“No. He has been here every day this week and today he brought your dog with him. I don’t know what is going on between you and frankly, I don’t care. Just  _ talk _ .” Marcy gave David’s shoulder a squeeze as if to tell him everything would be okay. 

 

David appreciated the presence that was Marcy Brewer. He hoped that this conversation about to happen didn’t take her back out of his life. He’d only known her a week, but already she’d cemented herself into his heart and soul. Her positivity and light were necessary to sustain him. Everyone deserved to have either a Patrick or a Marcy in their lives, if not both.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Patrick mumbled which earned him a grateful smile from his mom and a kiss on the cheek.

 

Then he turned to David and sighed, “I guess we should talk.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick finally sit down and have a much needed talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I'm back! I just want to apologize that this update isn't as long as my chapters usually are, but I didn't want to add anything else and take away from the heart of this chapter.
> 
> Also HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! May this chapter bless your hearts. We all deserve love never forget that.
> 
> Anyways, as always thanks to my ladies Emma and Gianna for the constant support through everything going on in my life.

"Do you wanna talk here, or…" David let his voice trail off, not sure where else Patrick would want to go.

"Why don't we do this on the back porch?" Patrick nervously motioned toward the back door and Mrs. Brewer took the hint and walked out of the kitchen, toward the back of the house.

David followed Patrick outside in silence. He mulled over what words he would say first that would encourage the most interaction. By the time they'd made it outside, Patrick had taken the choice away from him by starting the conversation.

"I saw your response to Sebastien on TV last night. I watched it with my dad." Patrick wrung his hands and David could tell the man was agitated in some way.

"And?"

"So you're going ahead with the rebranding -- ahead of schedule?" Patrick responded, not looking at David.

"We have the funds and I really just want to move forward instead of feeling like I'm always standing still." David shrugged.

"You" Patrick responded, his voice wet with emotion and tears.

"What?"

" _ You _ have the funds, not  _ we _ . I'm not a part of the business anymore. I've got my dad to think about." Patrick let a few sobs erupt from his chest and David immediately moved closer and wrapped him in a hug.

"I didn't realize it was that bad with your dad. I'm sorry, Patrick. I've been so wrapped up in my own world." David hugged his friend tightly to his chest and rubbed his back.

"We almost lost him the day of the gala. I put on a brave face because I didn't want to burden you. It's not your issue, it's mine." Patrick pulled out of the hug and rubbed the tears out of his eyes. Even now David could see he was putting a mask up.

"I know you are going through alot with your dad right now. I want you to know you can take all the time you need. My offer stands regardless." David said, once Patrick had finally calmed down a bit.

"You can't possibly mean that. My dad needs a lot -- therapy, doctor's visits, you name it. It's going to take quite a bit of time. You can't delay everything because of me." Patrick looked up through his lashes at David.

"I won't be putting things on hold, I'll just be doing them without you physically present. You'll be here helping with your father and I'll be rebranding the gallery. I may occasionally call you with a question or two, but I got this." David grabbed Patrick's hand to reassure him. 

"From the sound of it you don't actually need me at all." Patrick sounded disappointed yet proud at the same time. It made David feel very unsettled.

"Not true. I may have learned a lot about business management from you over the last six months, but it's not nearly enough to fully run a business in the long term. Definitely still need you." David tried to smile away his insecurity and fear at Patrick's possible rejection. "I want you there."

"That means alot to me." Patrick whispered, his eyes boring into David's soul so intently he has to look away.

"Really?"

"Yeah. My dad is everything to me and he's always been there for me. It's time I repay him. I just never thought I could do that and keep working. And after everything I caused the fact that you still want me around." Patrick tapered off, but David squeezed his hand to encourage and reassure him.

"I wish I could say I feel the same about my dad. We love each other, but it's complicated. He was not really meant to be a dad I don't think." David responded thoughtfully.

"I'm sure your dad means well, he just goes about it the wrong way. If he wasn't meant to be a dad he wouldn't have tried so hard to ensure you succeed." Patrick reasoned logically.

"You do have a point." David began but then stopped to consider his next words. "Doesn't set me up to be a good father though."

"Oh." Patrick is clearly stunned. "Would you want kids? I guess you've just never struck me as the type."

"God no! I'm not, but if I was." David responded quickly and with confidence. "You however, are perfect dad material."

"Oh I don't want kids. I'm way too messed up to inflict that on some innocent child."

"Patrick, you mean to tell me that you never once envisioned you having kids with Rachel?"

Patrick paused, his face taking on a serious demeanor. "I did at one time think that. But people change. I've changed. I can barely wrap my head around my own life."

"Ok. Right now, yes, you are correct. But what about in the future when you do have your head on straight? What about then?" David prodded, secretly hoping this won't become an issue that would prevent them ever sharing a life together.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't. Just trying to decide if I need to amend my 'no kids inside the gallery' rule." David quickly covered his true intention.

"Uh-huh. Well, rest easy David. Your rule is safe." Patrick's eyes are practically laughing as he teased David.

"That's good to know." David replied softly, his eyes falling on Patrick's lips. He wanted so badly to kiss the man, kiss him and remember it for all of time. 

"Speaking of the gala. If we are going to continue working together I need you to talk to me about it." David pushed forward, turning his gaze away from Patrick so as to focus.

"What do you mean?" Patrick feigned ignorance, the subject clearly uncomfortable for him.

"Ever since that night you've been unnaturally distant with me. And don't try to say it's your dad. You snapped at me the day after and throughout the following week. I feel like it’s more than the fact that I didn’t remember. So what is it all about?” David pushed Patrick beyond his discomfort to get him to talk to him.

“You’re right. It’s more than just a kiss you don’t remember. We ended up in your bed together. I woke up in your bed that next morning, David.” Patrick stared into David’s eyes as if he was trying to make David understand his pain.

“Oh.” David whispered, he knew that if they’d woken up together and had interacted that morning it wouldn’t have led them here, now.  Patrick would have truly ran and David would have never had a chance in hell of getting him back. “I’m sorry. If anything happened I am so sorry.”

“Nothing happened, besides our kiss. I woke up and I was still in my dress clothes from the previous evening. So I did what any sane person would have -- I ran.” Patrick chuckled and just like that the tension that had been building up between them fizzled and the tone turned super light and carefree.

“Good.” David sighed, turning his gaze away from Patrick and gave a half smirk.

“I know you don’t remember but, the night of the gala I told you that kissing you wouldn’t be right. To be honest, that is another bigger reason I pulled away from you. I needed to force some distance between us.” Patrick pulled his bottom lip between his teeth on the left side of his mouth, David knew that meant he was nervous.

“Why? We both want it? What makes it incorrect?” David genuinely can’t figure out why Patrick would be fighting this so hard.

“You had literally just ended things with Sebastien.” Patrick gave a pointed sigh, as if one statement could truly explain all the complicated emotions between them.

“Things between Sebastien and I had been over for months by then.” David argued, he hoped that Patrick would understand the weight of his words and respond.

“How long?” Patrick asked, unable to look David in the eye.

“Since Halloween.” David shrugged and bore his gaze into Patrick’s shoulder willing the man to look up once more.

“What?!” Patrick looked up for a second in shock, but then he dropped his gaze again as if keeping eye contact would make him combust.

David placed his hand on Patrick’s cheek and forced them into eye contact for a few electrified moments.

“David, don’t…” Patrick began, his voice barely above a whisper and no force behind his words. 

“Then stop me.” David taunted and challenged. He wanted Patrick to give him a fight like he’d come to love from the man.

“You know I won’t.” Patrick gave David a mischievous grin obviously egging David on.

So David did exactly what Patrick had been daring him to do for the last few minutes. He leaned in and placed his hand back on Patrick’s cheek to steady not only Patrick but himself. David was not someone who put everything on the line, and yet here he is risking it all for what he hoped was at least a few moments of bliss. After what seemed like eons, David’s lips made contact with Patrick’s.

The touch is electrifying and most people would claim it as fireworks worthy, but not David. No, to David the kiss was like bright sun on a warm summer day, it was a relaxing day in the park laughing freely and smiling. The kiss is all David imagined a perfect day could be wrapped up into a few short seconds. He never wanted to lose this feeling -- it was like something he had never felt before. 

David never wanted the moment to end, but like all good things it does.

“Are you sure?” Patrick was the first to pull away and questioned David’s determination.

“Patrick, you are the first person in my life to care about me not the bank account.” David was now full on smiling at the man before him. He hadn’t lost his chance at something this beautiful and wholesome after all. He wasn’t so bad that someone didn’t find themselves wanting to be near him for him.

“Only because I know it’s your dad’s.” Patrick tried to crack a joke, but the bite wasn't there because he and David both knew he was only teasing to ease the moment.

“Stop. I’m trying to be sincere.” David smirked at Patrick and leaned over to smack his shoulder.

“Sorry, go on.” Patrick turned on his business face and motioned his hands to have David continue.

“You see me for who I am underneath all my walls. It’s as if you think there is beauty there.”

“I think everything about you is beautiful. Even the parts that most people wouldn’t like -- they make up the whole that is David Rose.” Patrick placed his hand on David’s cheek and caressed him gently. Then with a loving gaze between them Patrick added, “Besides, if Rudy loves you there has to be something there.”

Instead of responding, David leaned in once more to kiss the man he was falling hard for. This was entirely new territory for him. The only relationships he’d had in the past were centered around his family name and fortune or drugs or even worse, just sex. No, Patrick was definitely none of those things. He was in this for the quiet moments at home just watching TV, for the long days at the park with Rudy, or even just being near him as they worked alongside each other. David knew that Patrick was in it for all the good, the bad, and the somewhat less desirable moments.

The second kiss was even shorter than the first, but it was equally powerful. This time David pulled away first. Only this time he didn’t pull away enough that their foreheads couldn’t remain in contact. He breathed in the scent of Patrick and let it engulf him. This was it. David’s life as he knew it was over, but if he was being completely honest it had been over since the moment Patrick stepped into his gallery 6 months ago.

“I want to come clean to my parents. My mom already suspects something is going on. It’s only fair that I tell them.” Patrick pulled away completely, returning to his original position next to David. 

“Don’t feel pressured to tell them just because we are moving forward with whatever this is.” David motioned his hand between them.

“I don’t. I’ve been thinking about it since before the gala. I know who I am now and they deserve to know the real me.”

“I agree, but only if you truly believe that you’re ready. Just know that I don’t need you to come out to them. I am happy with you doing whatever makes you feel comfortable.” David responded, his voice more compassionate than he has ever let it be before.

“I’ll wait until my father is out of the rehab center. That way I can do it here with both my mom and dad in the same room. That also gives us more time to figure out who we are together. I want to be able to introduce you to them as someone special in my life instead of just my boss.” Patrick placed a hand on David’s shoulder and gave a smile.

“Okay.” David smiled and held the eye contact between himself and Patrick. 

He wanted a clear definition of who he and Patrick were now, but he was fine with them taking the time to breathe and take it all in and then decide. This wasn’t a throwaway decision. It needed time to cultivate and reveal it’s best nature. David was more than willing to be patient and give Patrick all the time he needed.

“Can you do me a favor?” Patrick broke through David’s thoughts.

“Huh? Oh. Yeah. What do you need?” David gave Patrick his full attention.

“Could you keep an eye on Rudy? I’d ask Stevie, but I always ask her and I don’t want to burden her with something so indefinite.”

“So instead you ask me?” David raised one of his eyebrows and gave Patrick a knowing look.

“Well, I figured you’d be coming out here most everyday anyways. Besides, I can tell that Rudy missed you.”

“How do you know?” 

“The whole time we’ve been out here he hasn’t left his spot by your feet even once. He wants to be near you.” Patrick shrugged.

“Alright, I’ll do it. But this isn’t for you, it’s because I love Rudy.” David laughed as Patrick pulled him into a quick kiss.

“Really?” 

“Mhm.” David smiled into the kiss, this time pulling Patrick into him and locking him in, not allowing the other man to pull away.

David could definitely get used to this. He’d been waiting for five months for this and it was well worth the time lost. He was finally pulling everything together in his life and he couldn’t be happier if he tried. Sebastien could come out of the shadows right now and threaten his reputation some more and David wouldn’t give him the time of day. Sebastien no longer has a hold on him, David was finally free to be who he really wanted to be. All because of Patrick Brewer.

“I should probably go. There is so much to do to get the gallery ready for it’s grand re-opening in a month.” David regretfully pulled away from Patrick’s touch entirely. He stood up and whistled for Rudy to follow him. This time he wasn’t leaving sad, no he was leaving with a smile on his face that nothing could take away.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and let me know what you think. I am very nervous about this idea. I hope you guys liked it so far.


End file.
